The Five Mother Hens of Virgil Tracy
by Prinzessin
Summary: Poor Virgil gets sick. And what's worse than one Mother Hen? Five. movieverse *It's a miracle- there's an update!
1. Virgil Gets the Flu

Title: The Five Mother Hens of Virgil Tracy

Summary: Poor Virgil gets sick. And what's worse than one mother hen? Five.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

A/N: Title is an odd take on "The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse" Don't ask me how they connect, I'm really random that way. And I must mention, I love the 3rd person omniscient perspective. This started out as a dramedy, but went straight into drama. Comes from wanting to torture poor Virgil as much as I can.

_Beep, beep, beep…_

Virgil groaned when he heard his alarm clock go off. He just wanted to keep sleeping. But the alarm wasn't going to shut up on its own, so he made the vile contraption shut up by throwing it across the room. Then he rolled over, pulled the comforter up over his shoulders and went back to sleep. He knew he had to get up for training, it was something their father insisted on, but a few extra minutes wouldn't hurt…

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Virgil groaned again, looking around and seeing his alarm clock in pieces on the floor. The banging subsided, so he laid back down and pulled the comforter over his head. He was sound asleep when the door opened a few minutes later, so he was caught unaware when the comforter was suddenly stripped off of him.

He blinked his eyes a few times and saw Scott standing above him, his comforter in his eldest brother's fists.

"Know what time it is?" Scott asked.

Virgil shook his head, then pointed to the alarm clock on the floor. He reached for his blanket, but Scott wasn't letting him have it back.

"Dad wants to know why you aren't down for training…" Scott began, but stopped.

Scott was just noticing why Virgil hadn't made an appearance yet, why he hadn't answered his communicator, why he was shivering and why he had yet to say a word.

"Jesus, Virge! I'm so sorry!" Scott said, throwing the comforter back onto his brother, who immediately wrapped himself in it.

Once Virgil settled himself, Scott sat on the side of the bed and placed a hand on his brother's forehead. He'd already figured that Virgil was sick, and that act proved it. His brother's face was flushed with fever.

"I'll tell dad you're sick. Then I'll bring some water, some breakfast and a thermometer."

"No breakfast," Virgil muttered.

Scott frowned, but didn't argue. "I'll be back in a minute."

Scott quietly went out the door, shutting it behind him. He then went downstairs, cursing himself for not immediately seeing that his brother was ill. He found his father with Brains, Gordon and Alan in the training room.

"Virgil's out for the count," Scott reported, explaining what happened in Virgil's bedroom.

Jeff frowned; he didn't like the suddenness of his son's illness. It wasn't about International Rescue being a man short, he'd fill in for his son, but when Virgil got sick, it took a while for him to get well again.

"I told him I'd be back, although he's probably fast asleep already."

"I'll go with you," Jeff said, and Scott nodded.

On their way, they stopped in the infirmary and picked up a thermometer and some flu medicine that they kept on hand. As they quickly learned, although they lived on a tropical island, they still contracted colds and flues from when they went on rescues. Scott also stopped in the kitchen, filling a glass with water. Jeff led the way to Virgil's room and knocked softly. As expected, there was no answer. So he slowly opened the door, peering inside to find his son sleeping soundly. As Jeff entered the room, with Scott only a couple steps behind him, he noticed how Virgil had the comforter pulled up past his chin to where his lips were barely visible. He put a hand on his son's face, feeling the warmth radiating from a body he knew felt cold.

"Virgil?" Jeff whispered. "Virgil, I need you to wake for a minute."

Virgil's eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times before registering that his father was present.

"Hi dad," he whispered.

"Hey, son. Scott and I brought you some things. But first I want to take your temperature."

Virgil moved about so that he was sitting up, the blanket still wrapped around his body. Jeff handed him the thermometer, and Virgil put it in his mouth. Virgil's eyes started to get heavy and he started to lie back down to go back to sleep.

"Not quite yet," Scott said, sitting on the bed next to his brother. "Just a minute, ok?"

Virgil leaned into his brother, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Jeff saw that his son's eyes were closing again, and motioned to Scott.

"C'mon, Virge. Give us a minute and you can go back to sleep," he said, lightly patting his brother's cheek in an effort to wake him a little more.

Virgil managed to keep his eyes open, but did no more than that. When the thermometer beeped, Jeff took it and glanced, frowning.

"You, my son, have quite a fever. So, needless to say, you're not going anywhere. I'll fill in for you if any rescue calls come in," Jeff said, putting the thermometer on Virgil's dresser since they would be using it again.

"Dad, could you get the medicine and the water?" Scott asked, pointing to the desk where both items lay.

Jeff nodded, grabbing them and going back to his son's bedside. "I want you to take these, hopefully they'll help you feel a little better."

Virgil worked his hands free of his blanket with Scott's help, then held out a hand so Jeff could place two tablets in the palm. Virgil placed those in his mouth, and then Jeff handed him the glass of water. Virgil held it with both shaky hands and sipped carefully. He tilted his head back so the tablets and water could make it down his sore throat easier.

"You need anything?" Scott asked, feeling his brother shake his head against his chest.

"We'll be in periodically to check on you. So if you need anything, let one of us know. I want you to stay in bed for the time being."

Virgil nodded, and Scott stood up so that Virgil could lie back down. Once that Scott and Jeff saw that Virgil was settled and as comfortable as possible, they left the room and headed down the hallway.

"The flu?" Scott asked, and Jeff nodded.

"And if he doesn't feel well now, it'll only get worse before he gets any better," Jeff said grimly, knowing his middle child's affinity for when he gets sick, he really gets sick.


	2. Four Sons and a Fish

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

"I'll get back down to the training room and let Gordon and Alan know," Scott offered.

"And I'll call up and let John know," Jeff said, a hand going to his forehead. "He's going to argue to come home and help take care of your brother."

"If he wants to, and he offers, I think you should let him. It'll give him some time planetside, also, it'll make him feel better."

Jeff nodded, acknowledging his eldest son's insight into the mind of the second of the Tracy boys. "I will. Tell Gordon that he and Alan may be making an unscheduled trip up to Thunderbird Five. Plus, that way if anything comes up, there will be someone here with Virgil."

Scott nodded, and they went their separate ways. Scott made his way to the training room and reported to Gordon, Alan and Brains.

"Is he going to be okay?" Alan asked after Scott had mentioned the trip to Thunderbird Five.

"Sooner or later," Scott answered. "Knowing Virgil, more on the later side. John will probably just have a normal big brother reaction and want to be home to help out. But it's just the flu."

"But can't flues turn into something worse?" Gordon asked.

Scott shook his head. "I'm not sure about that."

The three Tracy brothers looked over to Brains, who they knew had the answer.

"It c...can, only if left a…a…untreated."

"And we're treating it. He's been ordered to get plenty of rest, something he isn't arguing now anyway. And dad and I will be in every so often to check on him."

"Us too," Gordon added, staring at his brother. Alan nodded in agreement.

"Ok," Scott agreed, not seeing any reason to exclude them. "He'll have four of us checking on him every so often. Five, if John comes home."

"When John comes home," they heard their father say.

The boys and Brains turned to face Jeff, who stood in the doorway. "John basically ordered me to come get him."

Scott grinned, "Sounds like John. Alright you two, start prepping for a trip up to Five."

"And don't plan on staying there long. John's anxious to come home," Jeff added.

Scott went with his younger brothers to Thunderbird Three while Jeff stayed behind with Brains.

"I'd like to ch…ch…see Virgil as well," Brains said once the brothers were well on their way to the silo.

"Good, I'd like your opinion. I'm sure he has the flu, but a second opinion never hurts."

"L…l…tell me when you go up."

"I will Brains, thank you."

"No problem, Mr. Tracy."

Jeff left the room, heading his office where he could call John and keep an eye on things. Once in his office, he took the framed picture of his family from the shelf and brought it over to his desk. He leaned back and studied the photo.

His boys had been growing so quickly. Scott, the oldest and the tallest, stood off to the left side of the photo, a bright smile on his face. Alan stood in front of him, slightly off to the right. The youngest Tracy barely made it to his brother's chest. Gordon stood next to Alan, and both were holding the fish that they'd caught. John stood next to Scott, and he could see a hand on his second son's shoulder, and he knew that it belonged to Scott. Virgil was next to John, slightly leaning into his older brother, and even then, his blond hair was hard to tame. Jeff stood next to Virgil, a hand on his son's shoulder.

A beeping took him from the photo, which he placed on the desk. "Go ahead, Scott."

"They're all set, dad. Ready to go."

"FAB. Come back up and we'll monitor from command & control."

"FAB."

Jeff left the photo on his desk and left his office. Once in command & control, he, Scott and Brains listened to Gordon and Alan's flight. Although trips to Thunderbird Five were routine, anytime a flight was made, the one's on Earth (and the one in Five) were nervous. This trip was like so many others, they made it up there without a problem. Once docked, the two youngest greeted their older brother before helping him put Five in automation. Once Five was automated, John followed his brothers back into Three and the trio set off for Earth once again.

Once Three was safely on the ground, Jeff, Scott and Brains went down to greet John. And while Brains inspected the craft, something he does after every trip, Jeff and his four sons went up to the main house.

"Mind if I peeked in on Virgil first?" John asked after his father suggested that he rested and grabbed something to eat.

"Sure," Jeff said, and watched John go up the stairs.

John slowly opened the door to Virgil's room, not wanting to make any noise. All he saw was a lump on the bed, completely covered by the comforter. He went in, leaving the door open. Virgil had almost completely wrapped himself in the comforter, only the top of his forehead was exposed.

John frowned. Of all the Tracy boys, Virgil was the last one that should get sick. The other boys got sick a little more often, so their immune systems could handle it. Virgil didn't, so when he caught something, his immune system seemed to get overwhelmed.

John didn't want to wake his brother, so he left the room as quietly as he had entered. He went into his own room and changed from his International Rescue uniform to his regular clothes. He then joined his father and brothers on the patio.

"And?" Scott asked when John appeared.

"Sleeping, as expected. And completely covered by his blanket."

Scott laughed a bit, saying, "That's how dad and I found him earlier."

Jeff, Scott and John looked out over the pool, and watched Gordon and Alan swimming around. They kept the talk small and the conversation going. Kyrano came out a while later with a tray in his hands. He set the tray on the small table near where the three elder Tracys sat.

"Thank you, Kyrano," Jeff said, reaching for the pitcher of iced tea.

Kyrano nodded, then headed back inside. After pouring one glass, he handed it to Scott, who passed it over to John. Scott got his next and then Jeff poured one for himself. He called over to Gordon and Alan, telling them as well. Gordon simply nodded, then went back under the water.

"I'd hate to break it to you dad," Scott said, then sipping his iced tea. "But I think you've gone from having five sons, to having four sons and a fish."

"That happened a long time ago," John nodded.

Jeff smiled, knowing what his sons meant. Gordon's affinity for the water was never anything new.


	3. Roll Misadventure

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

Brains appeared later, reporting that everything on Thunderbird Three was normal. Jeff nodded, offering his thanks, and then asked Brains to accompany him to Virgil's room. The two walked quietly, and Jeff opened the door to Virgil's bedroom. Virgil, still asleep, was just as John had found him. Jeff found his son's shoulder beneath the blanket and shook firmly.

"Go 'way," Virgil mumbled.

"In a minute," Jeff said. "I just want to take your temperature again, and have Brains take a quick look at you."

"Flu," Virgil mumbled from beneath the blanket.

"Yes, I know," Jeff stated patiently. "Still."

When he saw that Virgil was untangling himself from the blanket and sitting up, Jeff noticed that Virgil hadn't touched the water that he and Scott left him earlier in the morning.

"Now then," Brains began. He began finding out exactly what symptoms Virgil had, who nodded or shook his head as answers. Jeff handed his son the thermometer again, who stuck it in is mouth.

"Still high," Jeff said, his voice low. "Here, drink some of this."

Virgil took the glass of water and took a few sips. He nearly dropped the glass when he started coughing, but Jeff caught it before it slipped from Virgil's hands. He handed the glass to Brains, and moved so he was sitting next to his son. He rubbed Virgil's back, trying to soothe the coughing.

"And that doesn't sound good either," Jeff added.

Brains nodded his head in agreement. "When was the l…l…when did you take the medicine?"

"Morning," Virgil weakly answered, already leaning against his father.

"When Scott and I first checked on him, around 8 this morning."

Brains checked his watch, having already seen what medication they had given Virgil. "Time for a…a…more."

Brains handed it to Jeff, and then the water. Virgil repeated his actions, except this time he started coughing after swallowing the water and tablets. Jeff frowned, but there was nothing he could do. Once the coughing subsided, Jeff helped Virgil lie back down and covered him with the comforter.

"Need anything?" Jeff asked softly.

"Not now," Virgil whispered hoarsely.

"I want you to drink, Virgil. I'll get you more water."

Virgil nodded, and then Brains and Jeff left the room. Once the door was closed, Jeff turned to his friend and asked, "The flu?"

"Y…y…Affirmative."

Jeff sighed, "I have a feeling that this won't be easy."

Brains nodded, and followed Jeff down the stairs. They parted, Jeff getting Virgil more water and Brains headed back to the silos. Jeff went back into his son's room, sat in the desk chair and watched his son sleep for a little while.

He heard Onaha calling the rest of the household down for dinner, so he slipped out of his son's room. On his way down the stairs, he decided that although Virgil wouldn't want to eat, he had to at least try something.

He was the last to the table, his boys already digging in.

"Where were you?" Gordon asked when his father appeared.

"With Virgil," Jeff answered, sitting.

"Still asleep?" Gordon surmised.

Jeff nodded, and then joined in the conversation that had already started before he arrived. Once the meal was over, Jeff took a couple rolls and was about to bring them up to Virgil when John stopped him.

"I'll take them up," John offered, and Jeff relented.

John went into his younger brother's room without knocking, something that Virgil normally hated. One of the middle Tracy brother's pet peeves was people barging into his bedroom without knocking first. But at the moment, Virgil wasn't conscious to notice.

"Hey Virgil," John said softly, shaking Virgil's shoulder.

"What?" Virgil mumbled in response.

"Up for a minute," John replied, watching Virgil slowly sit up.

"John?" Virgil asked, coughing.

"Take it easy," John said, a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Alan and Gordon came up to Five and got me a little while ago."

"Why?"

"You're sick," John answered, earning a tired glare for his trouble.

Virgil had opened his mouth to say something, but instead started coughing again. John really didn't like the way it sounded, and made a mental note to mention it to his father. He reached over and handed Virgil the water, who took a few tiny sips.

"Dad wants you to try and eat something. He knows you haven't eaten all day," John said after the coughing fit subsided.

Virgil shook his head, "Not hungry."

John sighed, but he'd known this was coming. "Doesn't matter. Eat one and I won't pester you anymore."

Virgil took the roll from his brother and stared at it. To him, it looked really unappealing. But he knew John wouldn't leave him alone until he ate it, and he really just wanted to go back to sleep. He tore off a little and put it in his mouth. And if he thought it didn't look appealing, then it tasted even worse. He knew it was because he was sick, because Onaha made the best rolls. He forced it down and looked at the remains. And he wondered how he'd get it down. He looked up at John, his eyes pleading.

"I know, I know," John said. "But you've got to."

Virgil was halfway done with the roll when he knew he wasn't going to get anymore down. He was having enough trouble getting the first half to stay down as it was. He thrusted it at John, who quickly took it. John recognized the problem that Virgil was having and immediately found the trashcan just in case. He was glad he did, because Virgil's face quickly soured and he pointed at it.

He got it to Virgil just in time. As Virgil emptied his stomach, John sat next to him and rubbed his back. John put it by the door when Virgil was done and then handed him the water.

"Well, that turned out poorly," John said, getting a nod from Virgil in agreement.

"No more food," was all Virgil could add since his throat was so sore.

"No more," John agreed.

"Sorry," Virgil said, his head down.

"Hey, nothing to apologize for. You've got the flu."

"Sleep now?"

"Go ahead. If you don't mind, I'll come back up after I talk to dad for a minute."

"Bad company."

John smiled slightly. "I'll bring a book."

Virgil nodded, then curled up on his side and went back to sleep.


	4. Not the Slightest Scratch

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

--------

John left the room and found his father in his office, typing away.

"Hey dad," John said from the doorway.

"How'd it go?" Jeff asked, although he sensed it didn't go well from the look on John's face.

"First was the horrible coughing fit, and then he made it halfway through one roll when he couldn't keep it down," John answered, then explained it further.

"We'll see how tomorrow goes. If he still can't keep anything down, we'll have to weigh options. He needs to get something into him."

"Do we have any Gatorade handy? At least it'll help a little."

"I'm not sure. Check with your brothers, they'd know."

John nodded, then left the office in search of his brothers. He found Alan quickly enough, he was on the patio with Tin-Tin. He didn't want to disturb his brother, he knew how the youngest liked Tin-Tin, but he did so reluctantly.

"Hey," he said as he stepped out the door.

Both Alan and Tin-Tin turned, their conversation stopping.

"What's up?" Alan asked.

"Do you know if we have any Gatorade around?" John asked.

Tin-Tin just shook her head, saying nothing. Alan also shook his head, but also offered, "Ask Gordon. He's the one that would drink the stuff."

"Thanks, Alan," John said just before heading indoors.

John found Gordon in the rec room, flipping through a magazine.

"Gordon," John said, getting his brother's attention.

Gordon looked up, smiling. "Yes, Johnny?"

"Do you have any Gatorade about?"

"You hate the stuff," Gordon answered. "But yeah, in my room."

"It isn't for me," John said. "The roll didn't work out so well."

Gordon frowned, knowing that wasn't good at all. "He can have it all if it helps. Follow me."

John followed Gordon into the younger's bedroom, where he watched Gordon pull a case of Gatorade out from under his bed.

"Orange, fruit punch or lemon-lime?" Gordon asked.

"Lemon-lime. It's not like he's going to really taste it anyway."

Gordon handed over a few bottles, and grabbed a few of the other flavors himself. John didn't need to ask what Gordon was doing, he already knew. John and Gordon went into Virgil's room, who was sound asleep. John put his bottles on the desk and moved so Gordon could do the same.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Gordon asked, looking over his older brother.

John shook his head. "This may take a while."

Gordon nodded, but didn't move.

"You can stay if you want, just let him sleep," John said. "I told him I'd keep him company, but I'm getting a book first."

Gordon nodded, but didn't move until he heard the door shut behind John. He sat in the chair, his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. Virgil had always taken care of him when he was sick, and he wanted so badly to return the favor. He just had no idea what to do. He jumped a bit when Virgil startled coughing, and quickly moved when he saw his brother struggling to sit up.

"Hey there," Gordon whispered, supporting Virgil until he quieted down.

Virgil had one hand on his chest, and waved slightly with the other, then moving it to his stomach. Gordon gave Virgil the water, whotook it gratefully and drank. Gordon hated seeing his brother so uncomfortable, so he did what he could to ease it.

John returned a moment later, setting his book on top of the Gatorade bottles.

"Coughing," Gordon supplied when he saw the questioning look that crossed John's face, who merely nodded in acknowledgement.

John was about to sit down when the alarm went off.

"Great," Gordon muttered. "We've got to run."

Gordon left the room first, just after telling Virgil not to worry and go back to sleep. John stayed behind for a second.

"Someone will be around, so call if you need anything," he said, pointing to Virgil's communicator that was now on the floor next to his bed.

Virgil nodded, then waved as John left the room. John found his father, brothers, Brains and Tin-Tin in command & control.

"We've got a doozy," Scott said, already on his way to his station. "Fire at an apartment building in New Haven, Connecticut. John, you fly with Gordon and Alan in Two."

John nodded, only a few steps behind his older brother.

By the time the building was clear of people and the fire was out, International Rescue had been at the scene for three and a half hours. All four brothers were exhausted on the way home.

Since Virgil was out, John was piloting Thunderbird Two. And he was being very careful with his younger brother's craft, not wanting to endure Virgil Tracy's wrath if anything happened to his green princess.

Scott was ahead of them since Thunderbird One was so much faster. But John knew he was purposefully not going at top speed so he could keep an eye out on his other brothers. Alan and Gordon fell asleep soon after takeoff, something John couldn't begrudge them for. He wanted to sleep, but couldn't, so he kept his mind on flying.

"Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Two," Scott voice came over.

"Thunderbird Two, go ahead," John replied.

"How's it going over there?"

"Fine. My two passengers are sound asleep."

"Did they at least make an effort to stay awake and keep you company?"

"No," John laughed. "But it's alright. At least they aren't distracting me."

"You know that when Virgil's better, he's going to go over every inch of that ship to make sure there's not the slightest scratch on her?"

"Yes, that was on my mind the second I sat in the pilot's seat," John said, his voice dropping.

"He'll be fine," Scott said.

"I know."

"Doesn't sound like it."

"He just sounded really bad earlier."

"And you know him, he's always been an overachiever."

John smiled, "He gets that from you."

"Oh no, you don't. You're responsible for that."

John shook his head, although he knew Scott couldn't see it. "No, I'm confident that he gets it from you."

Scott sighed, saying, "We'll just have to agree to disagree on that one. We're coming up on Tracy Island."

"FAB."

John signed off, watching Scott land his craft first, then following suit when One was clear. The landing had woken his sleeping brothers, who sleepily undid their harnesses and filed out of the ship.

"We'll quickly debrief, then it's time for everyone to get to bed," Jeff said, seeing his four weary sons make their way into command & control.

During the debriefing, they went over the details of the mission. And Jeff added that he'd been up periodically to check on Virgil while Brains manned command & control. He also added that Virgil had taken his medicine for the night, so the boys didn't need to worry about it until morning. When the debriefing was over, the Tracys went up stairs to check on Virgil and go to bed.


	5. Fit 1

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

-------

Gordon, who had the room next to Virgil's, woke to a crash. He sat upright, startled, listening for any other noise. And he heard Virgil coughing through the wall. He threw his blanket off his body, sat up, threw his sweatshirt over his head and went into his brother's room.

There was enough moonlight to see that Virgil had knocked over a few things from the desk and was now coughing rather harshly.

"Ssshhh, sshh," Gordon whispered, sitting next to his brother. "Take it easy."

But Virgil wasn't quieting down and Gordon was beginning to get really worried. Virgil reached out and grabbed Gordon's hand, squeezing so tightly that it hurt. But Gordon didn't flinch or say anything. He knew that Virgil was beginning to panic since he couldn't stop coughing.

By the time Virgil stopped, more than a few tears had made their way down his cheeks. He didn't notice them however, he was more focused on the pain in his chest and throat. Gordon handed him the water, feeling that may be easier on his throat than Gatorade at the moment.

The door creaked open, and Jeff stepped in. He saw his two sons sitting on the bed. Virgil held the water with both hands while Gordon was next to him, watching him intently.

"He was coughing," Gordon said.

"I heard," Jeff nodded.

"What's…" they heard from the doorway.

Jeff and Gordon looked up to see Scott standing in the doorway, John and Alan right behind him.

"Coughing fit," Jeff answered, knowing what the question was going to be.

"Better now?" Gordon asked, seeing that Virgil had taken a few sips of water.

Virgil nodded weakly, and everyone knew that it really wasn't.

Everyone went back into their own rooms, although Gordon was more reluctant. He laid in his bed, listening for anything that may signal that Virgil was in distress again. But he soon fell back asleep.

He woke a few hours later to hear that Virgil was coughing again. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was almost 7am, he'd be getting up anyway. He was about to go into Virgil's room when he heard someone murmuring. He peeked through the cracked open door and saw Scott sitting on Virgil's bed with his younger brother leaning against him.

Gordon eased his way in, almost hitting John with the door. Gordon turned and looked since he didn't know John was behind him. Once the pair were inside, John shut the door behind him.

Scott only shook his head when Gordon and John glanced at him. Virgil, who was leaning into Scott, had his eyes closed and hadn't moved. Scott had an arm around his brother, with Virgil holding onto his other hand.

John tapped Gordon on the shoulder, motioning toward the door. Gordon nodded, and the two brothers took a final glance at Scott and Virgil before heading out the door.

"What is it, John?" Gordon asked as they went down the hallway to the stairs. "What are you thinking?"

"He seems to be reacting worse to this than he has to anything else before," John answered.

"He's never had the flu before."

John nodded, "True."

"But I know what you mean. This seems like it's really bad."

John nodded grimly. "I agree."

They found Alan and Brains at the kitchen table, but Jeff was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Dad?" Gordon asked after sitting down.

Alan shrugged, taking a bite of his toast. After swallowing, he asked, "Where's Scott?"

"Upstairs with Virgil," John answered.

Brains and the three brothers talked until Jeff appeared a few minutes later.

"Scott's upstairs," John said before his father could ask.

"Virgil?" Jeff asked.

"Sounds like he had another nasty coughing fit," Gordon answered. "Scott beat me in there."

"I think Scott was already there. I heard him up earlier," Jeff said. "I don't think he went back to sleep."

John leaned back in his chair. "I never got to sit with him like I said I was going to."

Jeff looked at his son questioningly, and John continued. "I went to get a book. I'd just gotten back in when the alarm went off. And it was too late by the time we got back."

"I don't think he'd mind the company now," Jeff replied.

"He won't notice the company now," John said softly, with a small sad smile.

Scott came down the stairs a minute later, his expression betraying his cheery greeting of "Good morning."

"How bad?" Jeff asked.

"Not as bad as last night's, but he's not sounding too good," Scott answered.

Jeff nodded. "Keep an eye on him. These fits are starting to sound really bad."

His four sons nodded, they didn't really need him to tell them that.

"I'll go up and keep him company for now," John said a few minutes later.

"He's out cold," Scott replied.

"I would hope so," John said back, putting a hand on his older brother's shoulder before going upstairs.

He settled himself in the desk chair, his book in his lap and a mug of coffee on the desk behind him. Virgil seemed to be sleeping comfortably enough for the time being, so John opened his book to the page he'd left off on before he left Thunderbird Five.


	6. Another Misadventure

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

---

It wasn't much later when Virgil woke on his own. He sat up for a moment, looked around, and started to stand.

"Where do you think you're going?" John asked the second Virgil's bare feet hit the floor.

"Bathroom," Virgil answered, putting a hand on his desk.

"First we're getting something on your feet. You aren't going anywhere barefoot."

Virgil didn't move, only watched John go into the dresser for a pair of socks. He handed them to Virgil, who slowly got them on his feet. Then John helped Virgil stand, letting Virgil lean rather heavily against him. Once standing, John was only a step behind Virgil until they reached the bathroom.

Virgil reopened the door, and John followed closely behind. So closely that he almost bumped into Virgil when he suddenly stopped. Virgil had a hand against the wall, his head slightly down.

"Virge?" John asked, slipping around his brother so that he was standing in front.

John bent over a little, wanting to get a better look. Virgil's eyes were squeezed shut, and he hadn't moved.

"Virge?" John repeated, a hand on the back of his younger brother's head.

"A little dizzy," Virgil finally answered, straightening up.

"Let's get you back to bed," John suggested, a hand on Virgil's back.

John guided him back into the bedroom and helped Virgil settle back into bed. Once Virgil was settled, he took a bottle of Gatorade off of the desk and unscrewed the cap.

"Drink some of this. It may help a little," John said, handing the bottle over.

Virgil nodded and took a sip. He didn't like the stuff normally, and now it was even worse. But he knew that John was right, so he made an effort. He drank about a third of the bottle before handing it back to John.

"We'll see how that does," John said, putting the bottle on the desk.

It didn't take Virgil long to fall back asleep, and once John saw that he was settled, he went in search of his father. He found Jeff by the pool, sitting alongside Scott while Gordon did laps in the pool.

"And?" Scott said when he saw John. They'd long since gotten used to giving each other updates whenever someone had checked on Virgil.

John told them what happened, and all three were understandably concerned, although Scott had to make a joke about the socks. Gordon, who had seen the looks that crossed Jeff and Scott's faces, got out of the pool and asked what had happened. John quickly retold the story, Gordon making a similar joke as Scott. And John hadn't failed to mention it.

"When did Scott get a sense of humor?" Gordon asked, barely avoiding the swat that Scott had tried to deliver.

"I never said it was a good joke," John commented. "I just said it was a joke."

And, unfortunately for John, he didn't miss the swat, getting lightly smacked upside the head. John rubbed the spot gingerly, glaring at his brother, all rather dramatically.

The three brothers laughed while their father smiled with amusement. Alan appeared soon after and asked about what he'd missed.

"I'll tell you later," Gordon said. "I better get dried off if I want to go in the house anytime soon."

Gordon went off in search of his towel, and Alan had mentioned that he was going to sit upstairs with Virgil for a little while. Virgil was sound asleep when Alan entered, as was expected. Alan sat in the desk chair, looking around the room. He hadn't thought to bring anything to do, and he knew he could only watch his brother sleep for so long. He took one of Virgil's many art books off the shelf, and flipped through it. He paused on the pages that were marked with little shreds of yellow paper, figuring those were ones that Virgil especially liked.

Alan had gone though two books without Virgil so much as turning over in his sleep. And Alan was stir-crazy by then. So he stood and quietly left, running into his father in the kitchen.

"Slept the entire time," Alan reported when his father had asked.

"That's good," Jeff sighed, then told Alan about the incident with John.

It was time for lunch, with Virgil the only one missing. Jeff had thought about trying to get Virgil to eat again, but decided against it for the time being. He'd go upstairs afterwards and gauge for himself. His sons were discussing theories about where Virgil had picked up the flu bug from. He himself had wondered about that, although he thought it was a relatively moot point.

"Could've been that rescue in Costa Rica," Gordon guessed.

"Too long ago," Scott said. "I'm thinking it has to be more recent."

"Well, the most recent rescues were in Massachusetts, Sri Lanka, Japan and Texas," John listed.

"I'm betting it's Massachusetts," Alan surmised.

The brothers nodded in agreement, and Gordon quipped, "Next year he gets a flu shot."

The table dissolved into laughter, although each had already seriously had that thought. Once lunch was finished, Jeff went upstairs to check on Virgil. Once awake, Virgil just turned onto his side to face his father, who sat in the chair.

"Would you try and eat something?" Jeff asked, receiving a shake of the head in reply.

"Please," Jeff pleaded. "Not much. But we need to get some nutrition into you to help you fight this thing."

Virgil closed his eyes for a second, but didn't move otherwise. He really didn't want to eat anything, especially after the previous day's roll. But it would make his father feel a little better, and he knew his father had a point. So he reluctantly nodded, although he knew it wasn't going to go well.

"Something small and something simple," Jeff said, a hand on his son's face. "I promise."

Then Jeff went back downstairs and talked with Onaha until they found something other than bread that might stay down. Jeff returned a little while later with a small bowl of steamed carrots and green beans, two vegetables he knew Virgil liked.

Virgil gave a disgusted look at the vegetables before him, and glanced up at his father. He swallowed the bile that'd come up, knowing he had to at least try. He took it slowly, knowing that going to fast was only inviting trouble. But it was a losing fight, and although he did try, his stomach just refused the food being put into it. He shoved the bowl onto the desk and grabbed the trashcan that was left within easy reach after the previous day's attempt. What had just been put into his body was coming back up, and the sight only made Jeff feel worse.

The retching led to coughing before Jeff could even get his son the water. Jeff held onto his son until the fit was over, helping his son lie back slowly.

Jeff kissed Virgil's forehead, and whispered, "I'm so sorry about that."

"Sorry too," Virgil added, his voice so hoarse.

"Not your fault," Jeff said. "Go back to sleep, I'll be back later."

Virgil nodded, then closed his eyes. Jeff left the room, taking the bowl and trashcan with him, walking down the hallway defeated. He left the trashcan in the bathroom, he'd take care of that afterwards, and headed into the kitchen to deposit the bowl and find Brains. If Virgil couldn't eat anything, then they needed to discuss their options of how to get some nutrition into him.

Along the way, he saw Gordon, who immediately asked after Virgil. Gordon shook his head when his father finished giving him the update.

"He'll hate having a needle in his arm," Gordon said when his father suggested an IV as an option.

"He may not have a choice," Jeff replied. "But let me and Brains worry about that."

Gordon nodded. "I'm going up for a nap. Between last night and the laps, I'm wiped already."

"Go ahead," Jeff said, having already noted a tired look on his son's face.

They went their separate ways, and just before Gordon went into his own room, he opened the door to Virgil's and peeked in. His brother was asleep on his side, curled up tightly. He sighed, leaning against the door held by his hand. He shut it, and went into his own room for a quick sleep.


	7. Fit 2

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

I'm sorry I didn't get to respond to the reviews, just know that I do appreciate them! Thank you!

---

While Gordon slept, and Jeff talked with Brains, the remaining Tracy boys were in the rec room, Alan and Tin-Tin watching John and Scott play ping-pong. It was a surprisingly exciting game, one that John was just barely winning. It was something to do, and it kept their minds off of the nagging worry about Virgil.

"I win!" John exclaimed, his arms raised in victory, when Scott's swing chipped the ball off of the side of the table.

"Rematch?" Scott asked, his eyes gleaning.

"Not right now," John laughed. "It was a tough battle, and I want to relish this win for a while."

John went and sat on the couch across from Alan and Tin-Tin, taking a drink from the bottle of water he'd brought down with him. Scott glanced over at Alan, who shook his head.

"No way. That isn't my game and I don't feel like losing," Alan admitted, although it was a commonly known fact.

"Tin-Tin?"

"Not a chance," she laughed. "I remember the last time I played you. I think I still have the welts to prove it."

"I didn't hit the ball that hard," Scott said innocently.

"Uh-huh," was her flat reply. "I learned my lesson. I don't play you in ping-pong. Although I'm sure John would be much more civilized to play against."

John, who'd been watching the exchange in silent amusement, grinned and stood. He offered Tin-Tin his hand, and she took it, standing.

"This should be fun," Scott muttered under his breath as he joined Alan on the couch to watch the latest round.

Gordon had long been awake, but didn't want to move. He'd been listening as Virgil coughed, but it was nothing that sounded serious. He'd also been thinking of where he should drag Virgil once his older brother was well again. He'd thought of Tahiti, but then thought against it as he realized that he'd be taking his brother from one tropical island to another. Plus, Virgil would want to go somewhere interesting. And Gordon wasn't sure if Tahiti had an art museum or a concert hall.

Spain had crossed his mind. It was a warm country, they'd go in spring when the weather was more suitable. There were plenty of culture attractions that would make Virgil happy, and then there was the Mediterranean coast that would make Gordon happy. Of course, he'd need Virgil's willingness to go on this trip and their father's permission. He doubted either would be hard to get.

Gordon was about to go back downstairs when he heard Virgil starting to cough again. This time, it sounded harsh, so he backtracked and went into his brother's bedroom. Virgil was sitting up, hunched over a bit. Gordon took the water off the desk, sitting next to his brother. He offered it, but Virgil pushed the water away. Gordon realized his timing was off since Virgil wasn't able to drink anything at the time.

The coughing stopped, and Gordon gave Virgil the water, who mumbled a thanks before taking a sip. But instead of quieting down, Virgil just started coughing again. Gordon wrapped his arms around his brother's body, trying to provide some measure of comfort. Gordon began to worry when Virgil wasn't stopping. He moved, putting one hand on his brother's back and the other on Virgil's bicep and watched.

Gordon nearly panicked when he realized that Virgil was coughing so hard that he couldn't get a good breath. And Virgil was very nearly panicking, clutching the comforter in his fist so tightly that his knuckles were white. Gordon stood and raced to the door, throwing it open and called for his father before going straight back to his brother's side.

"It'll be okay," Gordon said, trying to soothe Virgil's panic. "It'll be okay."

The coughing finally subsided, and Virgil just leaned into Gordon. Gordon had one arm around his brother's shoulders and could feel him taking unsteady deep breaths. Gordon moved slightly, taking the water and handing it to Virgil, who took a few small, weary sips.

Gordon put the glass back on the desk and wondered where his father was. He realized his father was probably still with Brains and wouldn't have heard him yell. He swore to himself for not thinking, he knew he should've just used his wrist communicator. He looked over his brother, who had yet to lie back down. Fresh tear tracks were clearly visible on Virgil's cheeks, as was an overall pained expression. Gordon grabbed a tissue, drying Virgil's face while his brother just stared at nothing at all. Gordon brought his wrist up to the hand resting on Virgil's shoulder and pressed a button.

"Dad," he whispered when Jeff had answered.

Jeff didn't need to hear anything else from Gordon to know that something had happened. He exchanged glances with Brains before saying that he was on his way. Brains accompanied Jeff up into Virgil's bedroom, where they found Virgil resting against Gordon. Virgil had the glass in his hands, and Jeff watched for a moment as Virgil slowly emptied it.

"What happened?" Jeff asked softly, kneeling by his sons.

Gordon told him and Brains what had happened, and apologized for not using the communicator.

"Don't worry about that," Jeff said, a hand on Gordon's knee.

Brains, who had been standing in the doorway, watched with concern. He knew this was getting more serious instead of less. He also knew he was going to have to get Virgil down to the infirmary for some tests, and the sooner that was done, the better. But it was something he didn't want to mention in front of the young man. That explanation was better left to Jeff.

"Stay with him, please," Jeff whispered to Gordon.

"You couldn't get me to leave," Gordon replied.

Jeff nodded with a slight smile, then followed Brains out the door. Once they were a safe distance away, Jeff asked, "Now what?"

"I'd like to run some tests," Brains answered. "He could have c…c…contracted a n…n…mutated version of the flu."

"Let him get some rest for now," Jeff said. "He needs to recover a little after that bout. But I'll get him down there soon."

"I'll start g…g…preparing."

Jeff went down the stairs, his footsteps heavier than usual. He went off to find his three remaining sons to update them. He found them in the rec room, Alan and Tin-Tin watching Scott and John's rematch.

Jeff stood in the doorway, wanting to let his sons finish their game since he knew the news wouldn't inspire any further play. But John saw his father standing, and put his paddle on the table.

"What is it, Dad?" he asked.

Scott, Alan and Tin-Tin all gave Jeff there full attention as well, sensing it wasn't good news.

Jeff explained what had happened when he tried getting Virgil to eat, and then continued onto what had recently happened with Gordon.

"He isn't getting any better, is he?" Alan asked, somberly.

"We knew he was going to get worse before he got better," Scott offered, although it really didn't make anyone feel any better.

"Brains wants to run some tests just in case this is a version of the flu that we haven't seen before," Jeff replied.

"What's that mean?" Alan asked.

"It could be a mutated strain, something resistant to traditional medicine," John answered.

"That sounds really bad," Alan commented.

"It could be," John replied. "It means that we'll have to find a new treatment. If it is a mutated strain, then it actually might be important to pinpoint where Virgil picked it up from."

"Why's that?" Scott asked.

"Local doctors and hospitals may have already found a successful treatment. And that would mean we wouldn't have to waste time trying to find it ourselves."

"Anything we can do in the meantime?" Tin-Tin asked.

"Gordon's already staying with Virgil, but I wouldn't mind someone checking on them every so often. I think Virgil gave Gordon quite a scare," Jeff answered. "Other than that, we'll have to wait until the test results are finished."

Jeff went upstairs a little while later to find Virgil asleep with Gordon holding onto his hand.

"Nothing since," Gordon whispered and Jeff nodded.

Jeff explained to Gordon what had been discussed downstairs.

"I want to stay with him when he gets the tests done," Gordon stated.

"That's fine. I'm sure it'll relax him some," Jeff replied.

"So, when are we getting him downstairs?"

"Once Brains tells me he's ready for us," Jeff replied. "For now, let him be. We'll wake him when it's time to go."

Gordon nodded, and Jeff left the pair alone. It wasn't much later when Scott came into the room, with John right behind him.

"How is he?" Scott asked quietly.

"Still asleep. He hasn't moved an inch," Gordon answered.

"That's good," Scott replied.

"Dad wants to get him to the infirmary for tests," Gordon said, a note of sadness to his voice.

"We've got to see exactly what he has so we can help him get better," John explained.

"I know…it's just that he hates being down there. It always reminds him of one of us being hurt," Gordon replied.

"Someone will keep him company," Scott said.

"I already told Dad that I wanted to," Gordon replied.

"That's fine," John said. "You need anything?"

Gordon just shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Gordon, you sure?" Scott asked. "Doesn't look like you have anything to do."

"If I get bored, I'll look at some of his art books."

Scott and John nodded, then left the room. Once they were a ways away, Scott mentioned to John, "Gordon really is shaken up."

"From what it sounds like, I'm not surprised. You heard Dad, Gordon said Virgil was coughing so hard that he was having trouble breathing," John replied.

Scott only nodded and they continued down the stairs.

In Virgil's room, Gordon watched Virgil sleep. It was more for his own peace of mind, so far Virgil had scared him twice with his coughing fits. And if it only got worse before it got better, Gordon didn't want to leave his brother alone.


	8. From Bad to Worse

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

---

Gordon moved so he was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed. He looked at the wall opposite him and saw a framed painting that Virgil had done quite a few years earlier. It was a still-life done for a high school art class. And it had one first place in a local art show. Virgil had gotten better over the years since then, but it was still a piece that he was proud of.

On the wall next to that one, above Virgil's head, was a shelf lines with a few framed pictures and assorted trinkets. Gordon stood to take a look at those pictures. One was from a long time ago, it was the whole family, including their mother. He didn't recognize the background, so he didn't know where it was taken. The next was taken later. Scott had a Yale sweatshirt on, Gordon his high school letter jacket. He remembered that being taken, John had just started at Harvard, Virgil was in his last year of high school and Alan was still in eighth grade. The last was the most recent. It was all five brothers out by the pool. And Gordon saw how Virgil had his arm slung around his shoulders.

Gordon took out an art book and sat back on the floor. He looked at the cover, and it just said 'Goya'. There were little pieces of paper sticking out of it in various places. Gordon was never one to appreciate art, even his own brother's. He just didn't have the patience for it. But he was now determined to at least read a little about what his brother was so interested in. After all, Virgil had put up with more trips to swim meets and aquariums than he could remember.

Alan was the next to enter, and Gordon had gotten partway through the book. Gordon glanced up at Alan when he entered.

"Nothing," Gordon told him. "Not a single thing."

"That's good," Alan replied, sitting next to Gordon.

"Just reading," Gordon said, closing the book for a moment so Alan could read the title.

Alan stayed for a little while until the boredom got to him. Gordon then continued the book, not stopping until he heard Virgil moving above him. He watched Virgil sit up, then take the water.

"Hi," he said softly when he saw Gordon on the floor.

"Hey," Gordon replied. "Gatorade might help you a little more."

"Horrible."

"Never said it tasted good. Just said it might help."

But Virgil shook his head a little and took another sip of water. Then Virgil lied back down and went back to sleep and Gordon returned to the book.

Gordon nearly jumped a little while later when Virgil began to cough suddenly. Gordon scrambled to his feet, sitting next to his brother. The fit soon ended, and Virgil went back to sleep. Jeff was the next to enter, and saw Gordon still sitting on the bed.

"Coughing fit, not so bad as others," Gordon reported, keeping his voice down.

"Time to get him up and downstairs," Jeff said, and Gordon nodded.

It took both Gordon and Jeff to wake Virgil up and keep him awake.

"Son, we're going down to the infirmary for a little while. Brains wants to run some tests to make sure it's the straight flu and not something more serious," Jeff explained.

Virgil only nodded, but grabbed Gordon's hand. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. Don't want you to miss me too much," Gordon said.

Jeff smiled when he saw the look that crossed Virgil's face. Then Virgil buried his face in Gordon's shoulder. "Sick enough," he mumbled, and Gordon was the only one to catch it.

Gordon laughed a bit, patting his brother on the back. "Come on, sleeping ugly. Let's get you downstairs."

Virgil moved and tried to glare, but it wasn't working. It took some work, but they made it to the infirmary and got Virgil onto the bed. Brains attached some electrodes to Virgil's chest, then put something on his right index finger.

"What's all that?" Gordon asked.

"Pulse," Virgil answered, wiggling his finger.

"It monitors his p...p…heartrate," Brains said. "Those," he added, pointing to the electrodes, "monitors his heart and l...l…breathing."

Gordon took Virgil's hand instinctively when he saw Brains coming over with a couple of syringes.

"What's…" Gordon began, but stopped when Virgil squeezed his hand.

"Blood," Virgil said once Gordon was looking at him.

Gordon nodded, then watched Brains withdraw some blood from Virgil's arm. Virgil watched as well, he'd done it enough where it didn't make him queasy.

"Now what?" Gordon asked.

"I test it," Brains answered. "I'll s…s…begin an IV as well."

"An IV?"

"Fluids and n…n…" Brains began.

"Nutrition," Virgil finished, and Brains nodded.

Since Virgil was more comfortable up in his room, Jeff ended up carrying him up there. Gordon helped Virgil get situated since the IV was there now. Gordon sat with Virgil once again, after Jeff saw that they were okay.

"Thank you," Virgil whispered.

"For what?"

"Being there…here…"

"Not a problem. Someone's gotta keep an eye on you. Keep you in line and out of trouble."

Virgil waved him away since he was too tired for a verbal comeback. Gordon just grinned and saw that Virgil had fallen asleep. Then that grin disappeared, and Gordon was worried.

Since Brains had mentioned that the tests would take a little time, Jeff used it to work on his much-neglected Tracy Industries paperwork. It was a little while later when Brains buzzed him and asked him to go to the lab. He entered, finding Brains and John huddled over something.

"It's a mutated strain," John announced, much to his father's and his own dismay. "I'm running it through a Massachusetts medical database to see if matches anything that has been reported. If there's nothing there, I'll expand the scope to the entire New England region."

"Keep me informed. I'll spread the word. And break it to Gordon and Virgil," Jeff replied, only getting a nod from John and Brains.

He first found Scott coming down the stairs. Jeff pulled his eldest into his office to tell him the news.

"And?" Scott asked, after Jeff mentioned that he'd just come from the lab.

"I'm afraid Virgil has a mutated strain."

"Do they know where from?"

"Not yet. John is searching a database. If he finds a match, he'll let me know."

Scott sighed. "And I thought this couldn't get any worse."

"Me too."

"I'll find Alan and tell him. You should go up and break it to Gordon…gently, please."

Jeff nodded. "You too."

Jeff found Virgil asleep and Gordon sitting on the floor with an art book in his lap.

"Hasn't moved an inch," Gordon reported when he saw his father.

Jeff sat down next to Gordon and looked at what he was reading.

"Just the nearest thing I could find," Gordon shrugged.

"I just came from the lab," Jeff said.

"It's not the normal flu, is it?"

"I'm afraid not, Gordon. It's a mutated strain. John is running it through a database now."

Gordon looked up at Virgil, who was still sound asleep.

"I don't want to tell him," Gordon whispered.

"Don't worry about it. Let me tell him."

Jeff shook his middle son's shoulder until Virgil was awake. Virgil didn't sit up, he was comfortable enough to lie there and watch his father.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you," Jeff said.

"Gordon's painting her yellow?" Virgil asked, coughing a bit since he'd tried to laugh.

"No," Jeff shook his head. "Nobody's painting your 'Bird at all."

"What?"

"You've got a mutated version of the flu. That's why the medicine wasn't working."

Virgil nodded, and Jeff could tell the news hit him hard.

"Will I die?" Virgil asked.

"No!" Gordon exclaimed. "You're not going to die!"

"You just may not be feeling better for a couple more days. John is looking for a match. Once he has it, we'll be able to find a treatment for you," Jeff said.

"Go John," Virgil replied, and Jeff smiled a little.

"For now, you just keep sleeping and getting a lot of rest," Jeff softly ordered.

It was a quiet night for the Tracy household. Jeff had to pry John away from his computer so he could get a night's rest. And then Jeff had to pry Gordon away from Virgil. And it was only after Scott offered to sit with Virgil that Gordon agreed to go to his room for the night. But before Gordon would leave, he gave Scott some instructions. Scott only nodded and watched Gordon leave the room. Scott was able to get some sleep though, having the foresight to bring a few blankets and spread them around the floor.

Morning came with nothing new. Tin-Tin sat with Virgil so Scott could have breakfast with his family. And Jeff watched his four sons carefully. Right after he was finished, Gordon, who really only picked at his food, announced that he was going back upstairs to keep Virgil company. Tin-Tin came down a minute later so that she could eat something. John went back to the computer while Jeff and Scott went into Thunderbird One's silo to get some work done. Alan and Tin-Tin, feeling useless, went to keep John company.

Upstairs was a relatively quiet affair. Virgil had his coughing fits, but nothing that worried Gordon more than usual. Gordon couldn't help but warmly smile when he'd see Virgil shifting in his sleep, only to be woken by the IV. Then Virgil would mutter something in German and shift again and go back to sleep.

Tin-Tin came in a little while later to say that Jeff wanted him downstairs for lunch. Gordon was going to protest since he wasn't hungry, but decided against it. He knew he wasn't going to win. He gave Tin-Tin explicit instructions to watch Virgil if he started coughing and to get him to drink the water after a fit. She nodded, then Gordon went downstairs.

In the kitchen, Gordon saw that he wasn't the last to arrive. Scott and John were still missing.

"I'm not done yet!" they could hear John shout from down the hall, from the command area.

"You can eat lunch, John," they heard Scott say, and from the tone of his voice, his patience was being tested.

Jeff sighed. The strain was beginning to show. He was about to stand when his two eldest sons appeared.

"What was that about?" Jeff asked.

"I was working on something when Scott dragged me out of the room," John answered, glaring in his older brother's direction.

"And if I hadn't, you wouldn't have come out for lunch at all," Scott replied, trying to keep his voice calm and even.

"It's not like I'm all that hungry anyway," John muttered.

The rest of the meal was a quiet event. As expected, Gordon rushed back upstairs once he was finished. Tin-Tin reported a coughing fit, but nothing serious. Since Virgil had drunk all the water, she offered to get more while Gordon stayed. She returned a minute later, the glass full again. Gordon offered his thanks and she ducked out.

Gordon sat on the floor again, this time having the forethought to bring one of his marine books with him. A little while later, Gordon heard movement above him. So he looked up to see Virgil moving, but he was only going from his side onto his stomach. Once Virgil settled back down, Gordon continued his book. Then the muffled coughing got his attention. He looked up to see that Virgil hadn't moved, he was just coughing. But then Virgil propped himself up on his hands and knees, and he was coughing severely. In the midst of this latest fit, Gordon got him to a sitting position.

And if Gordon thought he panicked before, he'd learn what panicking really was. Virgil was coughing so hard that it sounded as if he were choking. Virgil grabbed Gordon's hand and squeezed it harder than ever before. And when the choking coughing continued, Gordon tried to help by rubbing his back with his free hand.

"Tissues," Virgil barely managed in the middle of his fit.

Gordon looked around and found a packet of tissues lying on the desk. Virgil grabbed the pack from him and took them all out at once. By now tears were streaming down Virgil's face, which was a bright shade of red. Virgil brought the tissues to his face and coughed into them. The choking coughing continued for a few seconds more when Virgil moved the tissues. And what Gordon saw frightened him. Red, so much red.


	9. When you do something, do it well

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

A/N: I'm not a doctor, nor do I watch ER on a regular basis. I just remember a bit of what my momma went through when she got bronchitis. Also, this is set in the future, so medical procedures may have changed. And now that we know he has a mutated version of the flu…it's all mine! Don't worry though, I'll make sure he's taken care of.

---

By now tears were streaming down Virgil's face, which was a bright shade of red. Virgil brought the tissues to his face and coughed into them. The choking coughing continued for a few seconds more when Virgil moved the tissues. And what Gordon saw frightened him. Red, so much red.

"Dad!" Gordon yelled, using his communicator as well.

And as Virgil continued this fit, Gordon rubbed his back, striking it firmly every so often in hopes of getting the choking sound to go away.

In the kitchen, Jeff was completely unaware of what was happening upstairs. He was just trying to prepare a cup of coffee before heading back to the command area. So when he heard Gordon shout from the upstairs and from his own communicator, it startled him to the point that the mug hit the floor and shattered. But Jeff ignored it. Something was wrong.

He raced upstairs to find Virgil leaning heavily against Gordon, who had his arms around his brother's shaking body. Virgil was still coughing a little. It was Gordon's face that told him something had indeed happened. Gordon gave Virgil the water, who drank it gratefully. The cool water soothed his raw throat a bit.

"Better?" Gordon asked, his voice a little shaky.

Virgil nodded, but said nothing. Neither had acknowledged or realized Jeff's presence. Virgil closed his eyes and fell asleep against Gordon. Gordon was able to get Virgil lying down without waking him. Gordon went back to sitting on Virgil's bed, this time so he was able to watch him sleep.

"Gordon?" Jeff asked gently.

Gordon looked up, and Jeff could see the tears in his son's eyes.

"Let me get one of your brothers up here. Then you can tell me what happened," Jeff suggested, getting a nod from Gordon.

Since John was still working on the database search, Scott came up. He asked about what happened, having seen Gordon's face, but went in only being told by Gordon to watch Virgil carefully, especially if he started coughing.

Jeff led Gordon into his office, Gordon didn't want to talk about it in his own bedroom since it was next to Virgil's.

"He sounded like he was choking," Gordon explained. "And he just wouldn't stop, he kept coughing, kept sounding like he was choking. Then I gave him tissues and…"

"Gordon?"

"Blood, Dad! He was coughing up blood!"

Jeff was more worried for Virgil then ever. He embraced Gordon before he reported this to Brains. Gordon needed some measure of comfort.

"Why is everything really bad happening with me?" Gordon asked.

"It's isn't just you. John and I had our things with him as well."

"He's so much worse than before. I don't know medical things, but I know that can't be good."

"I know, Gordon. I know. Come on, we better tell Brains about this."

They found Brains in the lab and it looked like he was working on some kind of experiment. Brains looked up when he saw Jeff and Gordon enter, and from the look on Gordon's face, something was wrong.

"What h…h…is wrong?" Brains asked.

Gordon told him the story about what had happened. And Brains expressed his concern for Virgil.

"I w…w…need to do more tests," Brains said. "I sh…sh…ought to check his lungs again."

Jeff nodded, then looked over at a still visibly shaken Gordon.

"Go with Brains to the infirmary," Jeff gently told him. "I'll bring Virgil down."

Gordon nodded. "But I'm staying with him in there."

"I wasn't going to ask you to leave him," Jeff replied.

While Gordon went to the infirmary with Brains, Jeff went back upstairs. He found Scott reading a magazine while Virgil slept.

"Nothing," Scott reported.

"Brains wants him back in the infirmary," Jeff replied.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you after. Right now, I'd just feel better with him being in the infirmary now."

Scott nodded. They were able to wake Virgil enough so that Jeff could pick him up and carry him downstairs while Scott held the IV bag. Virgil had fallen back asleep in Jeff's arms on the way down and needed to be woken back up. Gordon took Virgil's hand, and waited for Brains to say what he was going to do.

"First I'll ch…ch…scan his lungs," Brains said, bringing out a contraption that Gordon had seen only once before, when Virgil was checking his arm after a rescue.

Gordon had to take a few steps back, but his gaze never left Virgil. And Virgil's never left Gordon.

Outside, Jeff explained the incident to Scott, Alan, and John. Tin-Tin had heard Gordon's yell and went to find Alan, feeling that something had happened. And they all watched with concern. It was a few minutes later when they could tell that Brains didn't like what he saw. Jeff was the first inside, after telling the others to stay put.

"Brains, what is it?" Jeff asked anxiously.

Brains showed the scan to Jeff, but it meant nothing to him.

"Fluid in my lungs," Virgil explained.

"How bad?"

"We'll have to d…d…empty his lungs to a…a…prevent an infection," Brains answered.

Jeff's face paled. He then looked down at Virgil and took his free hand since Gordon had the other.

"I did it well," Virgil whispered, not seeing the questioning glance from Gordon since he was looking at his father.

"When I told you that when you do something, to do it well, this isn't what I meant," Jeff replied.

"Now what?" Gordon asked.

"The s…s…earlier we do this, the better," Brains answered.

"Virgil?" Jeff asked, and he only nodded.

"Gordon, you'll h…h…must wait outside, please," Brains said.

Gordon squeezed Virgil's hand, and said, "Nothing funny, you hear me. You pull a stunt while I'm gone and I'll prank you unmercifully. And I'll paint your 'Bird something real hideous too."

"Promise," Virgil replied softly. "Sleep for a while though."

"That's all you've been doing for the past couple of days," Gordon said. "I'll be right outside, okay?"

Virgil nodded, and Gordon left the room. Jeff didn't need to be told that he'd have to leave, he knew it already.

"I'll be outside too," Jeff told his son.

"Watch him, please," Virgil said.

"I will," Jeff replied, knowing that Virgil was referring to Gordon.

Jeff left the room, and stood by Gordon.

"What'd he say?" Gordon asked.

"He just wants me to keep an eye on you."

Gordon shook his head with a sad smile. "Typical. He's sicker than anything and he wants you to keep an eye on me."

"He is your older brother," Jeff reminded him.

"I know."

Since the only person besides Brains that could explain the procedure to them was the one it was being performed on, no one really knew what was going on. They saw an oxygen mask being placed over Virgil's nose and mouth. After a minute, it was switched with another one.

"What was that about?" Alan asked.

"I think the first was an anesthesia and that's regular oxygen," John guessed.

Then they saw Brains prodding Virgil's ribcage, holding two fingers in place. With his other hand, they saw a huge needle and they knew that it was going into Virgil's ribcage.

Gordon grabbed Jeff's hand in a near panic once he saw the needle go in. Jeff squeezed reassuringly, but said nothing.

They all watched with anxiety until Brains came out a while later.


	10. Brothers

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

---

"He's still a…a…sleeping," Brains said. "Most of the f…f…liquid is drained. I'm t…t…checking it for infection now."

"Can I see him?" Gordon asked worriedly.

Brains nodded and Gordon just about ran inside the room. They saw him drag a chair next to Virgil's bed, then sit down with one of Virgil's hands in his. And they saw him talking, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Anything new on the strain?" Jeff asked.

"No matches yet. I've scanned every area we've been to in the past two months," John answered.

"It's p…p…possible that he p…p…got it from someone who traveled," Brains said.

"What's that mean?" Scott asked.

"Someone he came into close contact with could've given it to him. They could've picked it up elsewhere and been a carrier. Which means I have to expand my search to a global level," John explained, getting a nod from Brains.

"Anything we can do in the meantime?" Jeff asked.

"Just wait," John answered.

"Virgil will h…h…must stay here for some time," Brains said. "Until the a…a…"

"Anesthesia," John supplied.

Brains pointed to him and continued. "Wears off and he's breathing easier."

Brains went back into the infirmary to check on his tests. John went back to the database search while Jeff went to sit with Gordon and Virgil. Scott, Tin-Tin and Alan followed John.

Since Virgil was sleeping off the anesthesia, and Gordon wasn't about to move, Jeff knew he had to be the one to get Gordon something to eat and drink. So he headed upstairs to find Scott in the kitchen, his eldest having his head in the refrigerator.

"If Onaha catches you…" Jeff began.

"Looking for apple juice," Scott answered.

"Why?" Jeff wondered. "John's the only one who likes it."

"I know, I was going to bring some to him," Scott answered. "What's your excuse?"

"I already know I won't be getting Gordon to leave that room, I figured I'd take something down to him. I noticed how he picked at his food at both meals."

Scott found what he was looking for and set it on the counter. "I noticed it too," he replied as he reached for a glass.

"I also noticed that you weren't much better. You or John," Jeff added.

Scott nodded. "Seems like Alan's the only Tracy with a healthy appetite nowadays."

"I want you both to eat something as well. John can eat and work at the same time, as long as he eats."

"You're letting us eat in the command area?"

"I figure it's the only way to get him to eat. And you as well," Jeff answered.

"Sandwiches would probably be a good idea," Scott suggested, and Jeff nodded.

"I'll ask Kyrano to make some and bring them over. Right now, Scott, I want you to keep an eye on John for me. Just make sure it doesn't work himself too hard like he most likely will. I don't want him working himself sick."

Scott nodded. "I just wish there was more I could do."

"Me too. Now get!"

Scott smiled and left the kitchen with John's apple juice. Jeff found a bottle of water for Gordon then went off to find Kyrano. Kyrano quickly went about making the sandwiches for everyone while Jeff went back downstairs with Gordon.

"He's still out," Gordon reported, taking the water from his father.

"We knew it'd be a while," Jeff said.

"Brains came in to check on him. He said that Virgil's side will hurt for a little while," Gordon told him.

Jeff frowned, both for Virgil's predicament, but also at the tone to Gordon's voice. Gordon was taking this really hard and Jeff had no idea what to do.

Kyrano appeared a few minutes later, knocking on the door. Jeff took the tray and brought it inside, where he passed a sandwich to Gordon.

"I'm not hungry," he said, shaking his head.

"Gordon, you have to eat. Don't think I didn't notice you picking at breakfast and lunch. I know you're worried, but it won't help him at all if you get sick too."

Gordon reluctantly took the sandwich and slowly ate it. Jeff stayed with Gordon for another hour when Virgil began to stir.

"Hey, sleeping ugly's awake," Gordon quipped once Virgil was focused on him.

Virgil glared, but didn't try a response since he still had the oxygen mask on. Gordon still had his hand over Virgil's and he could feel Virgil moving his fingers underneath.

"I'll get Brains and let him know that he's awake," Jeff told Gordon, who nodded in acknowledgement.

Jeff left them alone, and Virgil and Gordon just eyed each other for a few seconds.

"You'll get better, Virge," Gordon said once the coast was clear. "We'll find a way."

Virgil nodded.

"Oh, hey! How's this for an idea?" Gordon began.

He stopped when he heard a slight moan and saw Virgil rolling his eyes. Gordon feigned a look of hurt before he continued.

"Might have to ask Dad if we can keep that thing on your face. Not only is it an improvement, but it also keeps you from talking."

Virgil glared again, but Gordon just grinned and kept talking. "Anyway, back to my wonderful idea. I hear Spain is nice around now. It'll be even nicer once you're better. I'll let you drag me into art museums and concert halls, and I'll drag you into the wonderful blue waters of the Mediterranean."

Virgil used his other hand to offer a thumbs-up to the idea.

"Yes, I know, I'm a genius," Gordon said in reply.

And Virgil just rolled his eyes again. Their lopsided banter was interrupted when Brains and Jeff returned to the infirmary.

"How do you feel?" Brains asked.

This time the other hand gave a thumbs-down. Brains moved the oxygen mask so that he could look over Virgil easier.

"He's obnoxious," Virgil told his father, pointing to Gordon, although Jeff knew that the thumbs-down wasn't about him.

"Hey!" Gordon exclaimed, his free hand in the air in an act of innocence. "I didn't do anything."

"Much, I'm sure," Jeff replied.

Gordon and Jeff stepped outside after Brains mentioned that he'd like to give Virgil a more thorough examination. Once they were a bit away from the infirmary, to give Virgil a little more privacy, Jeff and Gordon talked.

"Nothing new from John," Jeff reported.

"He's got to find something," Gordon said.

"And he knows it. He won't stop. Scott's keeping an eye on him though," Jeff replied.

"I have an idea for Virgil once he's better," Gordon said.

"What's that?"

"I take him to Spain. It has lots of geeky culture things that he'll like, and then there's the Mediterranean coast, and we can scuba dive and swim and go on a cruise…"

"Have you run that idea past him?"

"Just did. I got a thumbs-up for it."

"Good. It'll give him something to look forward to."

While Gordon and Jeff waited for Brains to get them, John was becoming increasingly frustrated at his lack of results. So far, there were no matches anywhere in the United States or Canada. He decided to check Asia next seeing as how Virgil had been to rescues in Japan and Sri Lanka recently.

And Scott was keeping an eye on John. He saw how tense his brother was, and knew he had to get him away from that computer and soon. Tin-Tin and Alan had long since disappeared, and he didn't know where to.

"Come on, John," Scott said, going over to his brother. "We're going for a walk."

"Not now, Scott," John replied. "I'm still searching."

"Yes now, John. The computer can search for fifteen minutes without you staring at it and giving it more instructions. It's got plenty of those, and now you have one of your own. Let's go!"

"Scott…" John protested.

"Now, John. I'm not asking," Scott interrupted.

John sighed and got to his feet, stretching his sore muscles before he went too far. He then followed Scott outside, where they worked their way around the house's perimeter.

"You're my minder, huh?" John asked as they walked.

"Dad just asked me to keep an eye on you. To keep you from working yourself sick," Scott answered. "He's being Gordon's minder for the time being."

"I think Dad got the better job," John said.

"Why do you say that?" Scott asked.

"I'm sure Gordon's being a bit more conversational with him than I am with you."

"I know, that's exactly why he wants me to keep an eye on you. He probably figures I can get you to talk too."

"I just wish he'd gotten the straight up flu. He'd be out for a week, maybe a day or two more because he recovers slower than the rest of us. But he's gotten a damn mutated version, and I can't find a match for it anywhere."

"We'll find something, John."

"He can die, Scott! Virgil can die of the flu. That's why I have to find something; I have to find a match so we can start an effective treatment right away!"

"John!" Scott said sharply, grabbing his brother's shoulders and turning him so that they were facing each other. "Even if you can't find a match, we'll find a way. We aren't going to lose him!"

That seemed to have gotten through to John, who took a step back and a moment to compose himself. Then he looked back up.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"Don't worry about it. C'mon, let's get back inside. I've gotten you out, and that's all I was after."

"How are you doing?" John asked as they headed back.

Scott shrugged. "As far as Virgil's concerned, useless. Gordon's pretty much got him covered, we all just do what else we can. I guess that's why I'm looking after you…and Alan if I could ever find him. I get the feeling that Dad's got his hands full with Gordon."

"Something wrong with Gordon that I don't know about?"

Scott shook his head. "I think that between Virgil scaring him a few times with coughing fits and just the whole mutated version thing, he's pretty shaken up. He's trying to act all aloof and nonchalant, but… well, you saw how after breakfast and lunch he'd run back up into Virgil's room. And when Dad kicked him out last night and I stayed with Virgil, Gordon gave me some pretty explicit instructions."

"He gave you instructions?"

Scott nodded. "Yes, and he was completely serious. I don't know, John. He's taking this really hard. That's why Dad's keeping an eye on him."

"We're all not taking this well, Scott. We're all just dealing differently."

"How is it that we knew it'd get this bad?"

John shrugged. "I think it was the suddenness of its appearance, the fact that the medicine didn't do a thing, he's only gotten worse… combination of things, I guess."

"Do you think it'll get much worse?"

"I hope not, Scott. I really, really hope not."


	11. Round Two

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

---

Jeff left Gordon and Virgil for a little while, saying he wanted to check on the others. Virgil still had to stay in the infirmary since Brains wanted to run a couple more tests.

"You can go," Virgil told Gordon.

"You'll miss me too much. You'll pine, you…"

"Get sicker?"

Gordon frowned. "Don't say that."

"I meant about missing you."

"Oh," Gordon said, his cheeks reddening a little.

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's nothing. I just thought you meant…you know."

Virgil nodded. "You can go…don't have to stay with me."

"I figure it this way. I can sit and keep you company, or I have to do training or work. And you know I like avoiding work whenever I can."

Virgil nodded, seeing right through Gordon's words, and Gordon knew he was that transparent.

Jeff reappeared a little while later and stood at the foot of the bed.

"You developed an infection," Jeff told Virgil.

"What do we do?" Gordon asked.

"According to Brains, antibiotics should clear it up," Jeff answered.

Virgil closed his eyes for a moment, reopening them when he felt Gordon squeeze his hand.

"Stop being such a drama queen," Gordon teased.

"Love to," Virgil replied, then started coughing.

"Don't you start with that," Gordon said.

"Sorry," Virgil replied when the fit was over.

"Don't start apologizing, please," Jeff said.

"You don't have to stay with me," Virgil said to both his father and Gordon.

"Humor us," Jeff replied. "Plus, it's keeping Gordon out of trouble."

"And I can tease you and you can't fight back," Gordon added.

Instead of replying, Virgil just closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Falls asleep before he gets his medicine," Gordon said, shaking his head.

"Brains is going to put it in the IV," Jeff replied.

"He really hates that thing," Gordon said. "I've never heard him mumble so much in German before."

Jeff smiled. "He's probably saying things that aren't meant for your ears."

"Dad," Gordon said, glancing at his father. "You think I can't imagine what he's saying."

"John would be able to translate if he knew what Virgil was saying," Jeff replied.

"It's not important. John's working on what's important already," Gordon said.

Jeff nodded. But before he could reply, they saw that Virgil's eyes were open. And when Jeff looked into his son's eyes, he could see that something was wrong.

"Hey son," Jeff said. "What's wrong?"

"Side hurts some," Virgil answered.

"I'll see if there's anything Brains can do about it," Jeff said, standing.

And if Virgil was admitting that it hurt some, Jeff knew that it really hurt a lot. As Jeff searched for Brains, Gordon remained with Virgil. In the meantime, Alan cautiously came in.

"Just wanted to see what's going on," Alan said when both Virgil and Gordon looked over at him.

Virgil didn't say anything, he only shook his head. Alan looked over to Gordon for an explanation.

"He's developed an infection in his lungs. But it's nothing that antibiotics can't handle," Gordon explained.

Alan nodded. "Can't let go of the attention, can you?"

Virgil just rolled his eyes, but said nothing more. And that worried Alan.

"His side hurts a bit too. Dad's finding Brains," Gordon added when he saw Alan's worried expression.

And Alan, like Gordon and his father, knew that it hurt a lot more than Virgil admitted. Upstairs, Jeff found Brains going into the command area. They went in together to find Scott and Tin-Tin keeping John company. John wasn't having any luck with his search, and Jeff and Brains told them about Virgil's infection.

"What?" Scott asked in disbelief. "An infection too?"

Jeff merely nodded.

"I want to k…k…have him stay there," Brains said. "I'm a…a…can watch him better."

The two brothers and Tin-Tin could only nod.

Brains and Jeff then went to the infirmary so that Brains could give Virgil some pain medication. They found Alan in the room with Gordon, and that Virgil wasn't asleep either. Brains gave Virgil some of the pain medicine through his IV, adding that it would most likely make him drowsy.

"Drowsier than usual," Gordon added.

Virgil glared, but said nothing. And his continued silence worried everyone in there. Then the alarm went off, and the room's occupants exchanged looks.

"Let's get to command & control," Jeff said.

"Virgil?" Gordon asked.

"I'll have Tin-Tin come down when we get up there."

"Nothing funny," Gordon told Virgil. "You better not pull anything while I'm gone."

"Promise," Virgil whispered.

Then the room cleared out, leaving Virgil alone for the first time in a while. They raced into command & control, and Jeff immediately sent Tin-Tin down to keep an eye on Virgil. Since John was still working on the search, and it was important to see if there was anything out there, Jeff took his place on this rescue. Brains manned command & control while John concentrated on the search, although he was helping Brains as well. International Rescue hadn't been at the scene very long when Tin-Tin called up to Brains.

"Brains?" she said, and her voice sounded concerned. "I think there's something wrong with Virgil."

"On my way," Brains said.

"Let me know what's going on," John said as Brains left the room.

Down in the infirmary, Virgil was sitting up, wheezing. He'd started off coughing, and then the wheezing began. Brains immediately placed an oxygen mask on him, then used a stethoscope to begin a lung examination. When that was done, he used the scanner.

"Again?" Virgil managed, moving the mask a bit to ask.

Brains nodded. "More f…f…liquid."

Virgil nodded, then looked at Tin-Tin. "Sorry to scare you. Tell Gordon I'm sorry too."

She nodded, "There's nothing for you to be sorry for."

Brains asked Tin-Tin to go up and report to John while he went about getting the fluid drained from Virgil's lungs again. When it was over, Brains did some last minutes checks. He then called Tin-Tin back down so that he could return to command & control.

"He's a…a…sleeping," Brains said.

Tin-Tin nodded, took a seat, and took a hold of Virgil's hand. And Brains left to rejoin John. Once there, he found John scanning over an area of Africa.

"I'm running out of places to look," John said when he saw Brains come in and look at what he was doing.

"He's a…a…sleeping," Brains offered. "No complications."

John nodded. "I haven't even gotten a chance to tell them. They've been rather busy."

Jeff called in a while later, saying that they were getting everything cleaned up. And that's when John told him about Virgil.

"Again?" Jeff sighed.

"I'm looking, Dad," John replied.

"I know you are, son. I'll let the others know. Is anyone still with him?"

"Tin-Tin is there, Mr. Tracy," Brains provided.

"Good. Gordon will be upset enough as it is."

"He might not make it to debrief," John said. "We'll be lucky if he gets out of his uniform first."

"You let me worry about that. We'll be on our way soon."

They disconnected and John went back to his search. He knew he needed to find something and soon.

Everyone arrived back later, and John was right. Gordon went straight to the infirmary to check on Virgil for himself. Tin-Tin was there, still holding Virgil's hand.

"He's still asleep," she whispered when Gordon came in. "He said to tell you that he's sorry."

Gordon only nodded, his eyes never leaving Virgil. Jeff had followed his son in and heard Tin-Tin's statement.

"C'mon Gordon," Jeff gently urged. "Upstairs."

"But Dad…"

"I know, Gordon. But we need to debrief, and you need to get cleaned up, changed, and some rest. He's asleep and there's nothing you can do right now."

"I'll stay," Tin-Tin offered, looking at Gordon. "You need to take care of yourself."

"Thank you, Tin-Tin," Jeff replied, then guided Gordon out from the infirmary.

He nearly had to drag Gordon up the stairs and into the command area for the debriefing. That soon ended, and Jeff made sure that Gordon got himself taken care of. Once that was done, Jeff went about making sure his other sons were taken care of as well. Scott and Alan didn't put up a fight since they were exhausted, but John did. John refused to leave the computer, insisting that he needed to keep searching. It soon became apparent that Jeff had no choice than to relent to John.


	12. Colors

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

---

The next morning found John asleep at the computer, his head in his arms. Jeff woke John up, then got him upstairs and in bed. Scott and Alan appeared in the kitchen a little while later. And Jeff had to go to the infirmary to find Gordon. He had looked in his son's room already and found it empty.

In the infirmary, Gordon was asleep, his head in his arms, which were resting on Virgil's bed. Virgil was still asleep as well. Tin-Tin was sitting in another chair, awake.

"He came in a few hours ago," Tin-Tin explained. "I tried getting him to go back up, but he refused. He fell asleep not long after."

"It's alright, Tin-Tin," Jeff said. "The news made Gordon a little nervous. He probably just wanted to be here to make himself feel better. Why don't you go on up? You can use some rest yourself."

She nodded and did as Jeff asked. Then Jeff turned his attention to his two sons. He didn't feel a strong need to wake Gordon, so he let him be. He took the chair that Tin-Tin had vacated and mused over his middle son until Gordon woke later.

Gordon first sat up, looking at a still-sleeping Virgil. He then stood and stretched his body out before sitting back down.

"Morning," he mumbled to his father once he saw him.

"Morning," Jeff replied. "Should I even bother asking you to go up and get some breakfast?"

Gordon just shook his head. "He promised."

"He didn't mean to," Jeff replied, knowing what Gordon was referring to.

"He's gonna hurt so much more now," Gordon said.

"I know. But Brains can't give him anymore for the pain or else it'll complicate things with the antibiotics."

Gordon nodded, but said nothing. Jeff soon went back upstairs to find Scott and Alan still in the kitchen. And he found John back in front of the computer.

"John," Jeff sighed. "What are you doing up?"

"Searching," John answered, distracted.

"I was hoping you'd get more sleep."

"I slept enough."

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"Not hungry. Just wanted to get back to work."

Jeff sighed and stood behind John, placing his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Breakfast, now," Jeff ordered.

"But…"

"That wasn't a request. You eat breakfast, you spend a little time with Alan and Scott, then you can come back. I'll stay here to keep an eye on things. And if you come back too soon, I'll just kick you out again."

John conceded and went into the kitchen. He sat at the table with a cup of coffee and some toast and explained to Scott and Alan what had just happened.

"He's trying to keep you from getting sick yourself," Scott explained.

"I know," John sighed. "It's just that I want to work."

"I know!" Scott exclaimed. "We don't need you getting sick too."

After breakfast, since he figured it was too early to return to the command area, John took a walk to the infirmary where he found Gordon telling a still-asleep Virgil a story.

"Care for some more responsive company?" John asked, poking his head in.

"Not at all," Gordon answered. "The silence was annoying."

"He still out from the anesthesia?" John asked.

"Could be. But the pain meds that Brains gave him makes him sleepy too."

"How are you doing?" John asked, deciding to brave the question.

"I don't know," Gordon sighed. "I can't figure out why this is scaring me so much."

"You're reacting. And you've sat with him the most, he wants you with him… that's a lot of pressure."

"I hear you've been getting watched too."

"Yeah, Scott mostly. This morning I got kicked out of command by Dad," John replied, then explained the story to him.

"Same here. Dad's been kicking me out to get rest and so on. I figure once you're back up there, Dad'll be down here. He'll probably bring me some breakfast since he knows I'm not going up."

John and Gordon talked for another minute, and then John went back upstairs. His father allowed him into the command area to work since Scott and Alan were already in there. Jeff then went into the kitchen and put something together for Gordon to eat and brought it down to the infirmary.

He paused in the doorway however when he heard voices. He saw Gordon standing, leaning over Virgil's bed, and his face close to his brother's.

"I told you what would happen if you pulled a stunt while I was gone," he heard Gordon say.

"Didn't meant to," was Virgil's weak reply.

"Your 'Bird's getting painted. I just want you to know that."

"Green."

"Nu-uh. I was thinking a bright shade of orange would be nice. Or yellow, it can match my 'Bird."

"Green," Virgil repeated.

Gordon just shook his head. "Not green. No green at all. There won't be even one square inch of green left on her when I'm done."

"Sorry."

"You promised."

"Sorry."

Jeff could hear Gordon laugh a bit. "Stop with that, alright?"

Gordon stood up, then sat back down. And then Gordon went about telling Virgil all about the rescue. Jeff decided to give them a minute before he appeared with Gordon's breakfast.

"Hey, look who's awake!" Gordon exclaimed when he saw his father come in.

Virgil looked over to his father and offered a slight wave, but said nothing.

"I brought you something to eat," Jeff told Gordon, and caught the fact that Gordon's face fell.

"I don't think eating near him is such a good idea," Gordon replied.

"Eat upstairs," Virgil said. "Dad can stay."

Gordon sat for a moment, debating. "Alright. I can use a minute to find that perfect shade of orange too."

"Green."

"To be continued," Gordon said, taking the tray from his father. And as he left, he called, "Orange!" over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Dad," Virgil said once Gordon was gone.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Jeff replied. "Although I do think he's serious about painting your Thunderbird."

"He won't. He'd have to be gone for too long."

Jeff frowned, and Virgil noticed it. "You'll get better, son. We'll find something."

Virgil only nodded. He really hoped so.

Upstairs, Gordon sat down at the table and sighed heavily. Tin-Tin was just coming into the kitchen when she saw that.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"He's only getting worse," Gordon replied somberly.

"You must have hope, Gordon. Brains is experimenting with treatments, John is still searching, and my father is looking into homeopathic remedies as well," Tin-Tin said.

Gordon nodded. "It's just hard to watch him be this sick. And he's trying not to let it show that this is really bothering him."

"He's like the rest of you," Tin-Tin said.

"If he doesn't make it, I really will paint his 'Bird orange. I won't be able to look at it green," Gordon said somberly.

"That alone may be all the reason he needs to get better," she smiled. "I believe that the mere thought of his precious 'Bird orange will be incentive enough."

Gordon laughed. "Thank you, Tin-Tin."

"You're welcome. Now, you better eat that breakfast."

After breakfast, Gordon went back down to the infirmary to find Brains in there with his father. Virgil's eyes were open, but he wasn't talking.

"What's going on?" he asked when he reappeared.

"Brains was just checking his lungs again," Jeff said. "They appear to be much better. And the antibiotics are working as well. We'll just have to make sure they stay drained to prevent any further infection."

"Green," came from Virgil, and Gordon smiled.

Gordon rolled his eyes dramatically. "Orange."

And Jeff couldn't help but smile. Gordon took his seat and took Virgil's hand.

Upstairs, John was at the computer while Scott and Alan talked. It was a relatively quiet affair. That was, until John slammed his fists onto the desk in frustration. The sound made both Scott and Alan jump.

"John?" Scott asked, going over to his younger brother.

"Nothing!" John yelled. "Not a damn thing!"


	13. Release

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

---

Upstairs, John was at the computer while Scott and Alan talked. It was a relatively quiet affair. That was, until John slammed his fists onto the desk in frustration. The sound made both Scott and Alan jump.

"John?" Scott asked, going over to his younger brother.

"Nothing!" John yelled. "Not a damn thing!"

Scott was quite surprised, and Alan was alarmed. Neither one were used to John yelling, especially in that manner. John had shoved the chair back with such force that it toppled over, and he was stalking around the room while flexing one of his hands. Alan couldn't move, the sight of John like that was just too shocking. To him, John was the quiet and calm one. But Scott did move. He stood up, stopped his brother in his tracks, and put his hands on his shoulders.

"You did the best you could," Scott said softly.

"I looked everywhere. Every medical database in every country. Nothing."

"John," Scott said in a soothing tone.

"I let him down, Scott," John whispered. "I let our little brother down."

"No, John, you didn't," Scott replied. "You did everything you could."

Then John's body stiffened, and that startled Scott. "Maybe it's a new strain. I should start checking the databases again."

With that, John was back in front of the computer and Scott sighed. He knew that John was never going to stop. Scott told Alan to stay with John, and he went to find his father. He found him in the infirmary with Virgil, Gordon and Brains.

"Hey," Scott said quietly as he saw that Virgil was asleep.

"Something wrong?" Jeff asked, seeing the look on his eldest son's face.

"Outside, please," Scott said.

The pair went outside and Gordon watched them through the window. It didn't take him long to realize that something was wrong. Then Scott turned and walked in the direction of the main house and Jeff came back in.

"Nothing," Jeff sighed. "John looked everywhere and he found nothing."

"What? There's got to be something, somewhere!" Gordon exclaimed.

"John's starting over again," Jeff replied.

"We've got to make him well again, Dad," Gordon whispered.

"He's still with us and still fighting. I wouldn't write him off just yet."

"I told Tin-Tin that I really would paint his 'Bird orange if he didn't make it. I wouldn't be able to look at it green," Gordon admitted.

"No orange!" Virgil said, startling Jeff and Gordon as neither had noticed he'd woken up.

"Hey," Gordon replied. "Orange is such a nice color."

Virgil's response was twisting his face to show that he didn't agree. And Gordon smiled.

"No luck with John?" Virgil asked, directing that to his father.

"Afraid not, son. But he's not giving up."

Virgil turned to look at Gordon. And Jeff recognized that look. So he asked Brains to leave the infirmary with him. He knew that Virgil wanted a few minutes alone with Gordon.

"What's up?" Gordon asked, recognizing that look as well.

"Not giving up. Not gonna die without a big fight," Virgil said, gently squeezing Gordon's hand.

"I'm just a little scared for you, you know?"

Virgil nodded. "I'm scared too."

In a move that took Virgil completely by surprise, Gordon stood up, leaned over the bed, and gave his brother the best hug he could. And Virgil returned the embrace, albeit a little awkwardly because of the IV. But Gordon wasn't moving. And then Virgil realized he was trying not to cry.

"It's okay, you know," Virgil said.

Seconds later, Gordon was crying into his brother's shoulder, and Virgil did the best he could to comfort him. After a couple minutes, Gordon stood back up and dried his face with the sleeve to his shirt.

"Sorry 'bout that," Gordon mumbled. "You don't need me cryin' like a baby."

"Not a bad thing," Virgil said. "Made me feel a little useful too."

Gordon laughed a bit, then sat back down. "There's a first time for everything."

Virgil didn't have it in him to glare, so he just shook his head a bit. Then he wrapped his arms around his chest as best he could.

"I hurt you, didn't I?" Gordon asked. "I'm…"

"Don't," Virgil interrupted. "It hurt a little before."

"Brains can't give you any more medicine either," Gordon frowned.

"It's okay," Virgil replied.

Virgil soon fell asleep and Gordon just sat and watched. Jeff came back a little while later, and asked about what happened.

"He just had a few things to say," Gordon said, offering no other details. "But he hurts more."

"Brains can't…" Jeff began.

"I know, I told him that. He just said that it was okay and fell asleep."

"Do you need anything?" Jeff asked.

Gordon shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I've got something to drink…that's all I need."

Jeff nodded. "I'm heading up to check on things and get some work done. Call me if you need anything."

Gordon nodded and watched his father walk out the door. He then stood up and started walking around the small room. Then he went back over to Virgil and looked his sleeping brother over.

Alan came in a little while later, wondering what Gordon was thinking.

"Something on your mind?" Alan asked as he came in.

Gordon shook his head. "He's not coughing so much anymore, nothing really serious anyway."

"Probably because the fluid in his lungs isn't there anymore," Alan guessed.

"Probably," Gordon agreed. "Listen, you mind staying put for a little while. I just want to walk around a little."

"Go ahead, I'm not going anywhere," Alan replied.

"Call me if anything happens," Gordon said just as he was about to leave.

"I will," Alan replied, and then Gordon left.

Gordon first went into Thunderbird Two's silo. He ran a hand along the craft's exterior for a minute, and then made his way outside. He walked down to the beach, to a place he went to when he needed some space and privacy.

Gordon sat on the sand and brought his knees up towards his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and thought. Virgil was alive, although not well. He was slowly getting worse. And thus far, there has been no cure or treatment found. And he knew that there was a very real possibility that Virgil could die.

Although he'd gotten a little emotional release with Virgil earlier, there was still so much locked down inside him. As he thought of what each individual was going through, it wasn't long before Gordon had tears streaming down his face. Then the screaming came. He screamed at God, at the person who gave this strain to Virgil, at Virgil himself for getting sick, at John for not finding a match, at Brains for not finding a cure and then at himself for not being able to do more. It took a few more minutes of tears before Gordon was calmed down.

His communicator began beeping, and his first thought was that something had happened with Virgil while he was gone.


	14. Yet Again

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

---

"Yes," Gordon said anxiously, seeing Scott's face.

"You ok?" Scott asked. "Tin-Tin just came in and said that she thought she heard you screaming."

Scott couldn't see Gordon's cheeks redden because they were already red. "Everything's fine…now."

"What happened?"

"Just a little release," Gordon answered.

"Who's with Virgil?" Scott asked, knowing Gordon wouldn't leave him alone.

"Alan," Gordon answered. "I'm heading up now anyway."

"Let Alan stay for little longer. I'll meet you on the patio," Scott said.

"But…"

"On the patio. Only for a few minutes."

Gordon sighed. "I should be there in five."

Scott nodded. "I'm on my way out now."

After disconnecting, Gordon trudged up toward the patio. He wasn't looking forward to this talk with Scott, but he knew he wasn't going to get out of it. It was easy for Scott to see that something had happened and go into 'big brother' mode. Gordon reached the patio to find Scott sitting in one of the deck chairs, two bottles of water on the table next to him. Gordon took the chair on the other side of the table, and one of the bottles.

"Talk to me, Gordon," Scott said once Gordon was sitting. "What happened?"

"I was just thinking about what's been going on. I don't know… I guess that since I've been spending so much time with Virgil, that I haven't let myself do any unwinding. That's what all that was about…just getting stuff out of my system."

"If you need to talk…" Scott began.

"I'm good now," Gordon said. "Got it all out."

"I mean in the future too," Scott replied. "You can come find me, you know?"

Gordon nodded, then stood. "I better get back inside. I'm sure Alan's either bored or boring Virgil. Anyway, where's John?"

"At the computer," Scott sighed, standing as well. "He won't stop."

Gordon only nodded, and then both went inside. Scott headed back to the command area while Gordon went back down to the infirmary. He found Alan pacing the room while Virgil slept.

"Go on," Gordon said, stepping inside and pointing to the door.

"He hasn't moved," Alan reported just before he left.

Gordon watched Alan go, and then sat down in his usual chair, placing his hand on Virgil's.

"We'll find something," Gordon whispered to no one in particular. "We have to. I can't lose you."

Unbeknownst to him, Jeff was standing in the doorway and heard what he'd said. He'd come down to check on Gordon after Scott mentioned something about an incident with him. Deciding that coming in then would only embarrass his son, he turned around. It was close to dinnertime anyway, and Jeff knew he wouldn't be getting Gordon upstairs to eat. And he wanted to make sure Alan, Scott and John were taken care of as well.

Jeff managed to get John away from the computer long enough to have dinner with the others, Gordon and Virgil being the only ones missing. Once dinner was over, and Jeff was satisfied that his sons actually ate instead of picked, Jeff allowed John to return to the command area. And Scott and Alan were right behind him. Jeff then put a plate together and brought that down to Gordon.

In the infirmary, Jeff found Virgil asleep with Gordon sitting next to him. Gordon had looked up to see his father with a tray in his hands.

"Dinner already?" Gordon asked, checking his watch.

"Yes," Jeff answered, setting the tray on a nearby counter. "I want you to eat."

Gordon nodded. "I could use a little food."

Gordon stood in front of the counter and made his way through his dinner quietly. Jeff only stood across the room and periodically shifted his gaze between his two sons. Once Gordon was finished, he sat back down.

"I heard you had a little incident earlier," Jeff said, broaching the subject.

"Scott…"

"He only said that there was something, but didn't explain any further."

"I'd gone down to the beach…just to think and stuff. Just had some things to get out of my system, that's all," Gordon replied.

Jeff nodded. He never thought to make sure his sons weren't bottling everything up. "Anything you want to talk about now?"

Gordon shook his head. "I'm good now. I just want Virgil to get well again."

Jeff nodded again. "I do too. It's horrible, just sitting by and watching this happen. I just can't think of anything else to do."

"Me too," Gordon agreed. "I guess that's why I want to keep him company all the time. It seems like it makes him feel a little better…and I don't feel so useless."

"And that's why I'm keeping an eye on you…and your brothers. Scott and Alan seem to be taking care of themselves alright, but John…" Jeff said, sighing at the end.

"I hear he's working a lot."

"He just won't stop. I know it's important, but he's wearing himself out. It's already gotten to the point where I won't send him on any rescues. That's why I'm being so cautious with you."

Gordon nodded. He hadn't realized just how bad John was. "You mind staying with Virgil for a little while?"

Jeff shook his head. "Of course not."

Gordon stood, "I'm going up to see John."

Jeff nodded. "I'll call if anything happens."

Gordon, after giving Virgil a visual once-over, left the room. He made his way into the command area and found that Scott, Alan, and Tin-Tin were all in there as well.

"Dad's with him," Gordon told Scott before Scott could even ask. "Listen, you all mind giving us a few minutes?"

Scott nodded first, then glanced over at Alan and Tin-Tin, who nodded as well. Once the three were out of the room and the door was shut behind them, Gordon sat down in a chair next to John.

"I'm still looking," John told Gordon.

"I know. Dad says you won't stop," Gordon replied.

"I can't. I have to keep looking."

"John, no one's telling you not to look. But you won't be of any help to Virgil if you go getting sick too."

John nodded. "I just don't feel right, not working when he's still sick."

"I know. I don't feel right leaving him either. But I know I have to every so often, just to keep my sanity. Trust me, John, he's not quitting."

"He's getting worse."

Gordon sighed. "I know, believe me, I know."

"I'm sorry, Gordon. I didn't mean…"

"John, don't worry about it. I know what you were getting at. Like I said, I'm not asking you not to look. All I'm asking is for you to take care of yourself. I've slowly gotten to let Dad help me out. Let Scott help you out."

It was John's turn to sigh. "Alright. I get your point."

Gordon smiled. "Good. I know it'd make Virgil feel better to know that his brothers weren't going to get sick too."

Then Gordon's watch started beeping and he groaned. "Yes?" he asked, anxiously.

"Virgil's awake and looking for you. Said something about a color compromise," Jeff said.

Gordon laughed. "I'm on my way down. And tell him orange!"

Gordon disconnected and then stood.

"What was that all about?" John asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later," Gordon smiled. "I'll let Scott know that he can come back in."

John nodded, then turned back to the computer. Gordon got Scott, then went down to the infirmary.

Scott wasn't surprised to see John still in front of the computer. But he couldn't help but sigh.

"Breaktime," Scott said, his hands on his brother's tense shoulders.

"Just had a break with Gordon," John replied.

"Not enough of one, apparently," Scott said.

John sighed, and decided not to fight this time. "Alright."

Scott took a step back so that John could stand. John left the command area with Scott right behind him. John went out of the house and into one of Kyrano's gardens. He sat on a bench with Scott next to him. But neither said a word. They just let the cool, night air relax them some. It was a relaxing silence.

It was a few minutes when John finally spoke up. "I'm sorry I've been such a pain in the ass lately."

Scott laughed. "Don't worry about it."

"Finding a match is all I can do to help Virgil…like I told Gordon, I just don't feel right not working while he's still sick."

"I understand that, John," Scott replied.

"I'll try to make things a little easier on you."

Scott smiled. "Sounds like Gordon got through to you."

John nodded. "He's a smart one. Plus he's got the advantage of having a unique point of view."

They soon headed back inside and John went back to the computer. Scott wasn't going to stop watching out for John, but he did feel a little better.

Downstairs in the infirmary, Gordon had returned to find Virgil awake with Jeff, Alan and Tin-Tin keeping him company.

"Having a party without me?" Gordon asked as he came in.

Jeff was sitting in his usual chair while Alan was in Gordon's. Alan moved to stand, but Gordon waved for him to stay.

"How's John?" Virgil asked.

Gordon looked at Virgil curiously until Jeff spoke up. "He asked about you when he woke up. Then I told him you were upstairs talking to John."

Gordon nodded in understanding, then answered Virgil. "He's fine. We just had a few things to go over. Scott's keeping him company now."

"Don't want him getting sick," Virgil said, and it was similar to things he'd previously said to both Gordon and his father.

"I know, that's why we had a chat. Don't worry, Virgil. John's fine. We're all fine," Gordon said. "Anyway, Dad mentioned something about a color compromise. I'll agree to anything as long as it's orange!"

Virgil groaned. "Blue."

Gordon laughed. "Blue? That's Scott's color," Gordon said, shaking his head. "No, that won't do. Anyway, orange is the only color I'll agree to."

Alan and Tin-Tin looked on curiously. Alan could tell that his father knew what was going on, but decided to wait about asking. Virgil started coughing again, and it was sounding rather bad. Tin-Tin rushed out to find Brains while Alan moved so Gordon could get next to Virgil.

"This isn't helping your case any," Gordon said as Virgil coughed.

While Alan watched helplessly, Jeff got some water. Once the fit was over and Virgil was drinking, Jeff sat back down. Brains and Tin-Tin appeared a minute later. Jeff pulled Alan and Tin-Tin from the room and they waited outside. Jeff knew better than to even ask Gordon to step outside with them. They saw Brains scan Virgil's lungs again, then say something. And Gordon shook his head sadly.

"His lungs again," Jeff sighed.

Brains came out a minute later and confirmed Jeff's educated guess. And he also explained that both were looking rather bad. Virgil would need both drained again, and this time Brains would keep a chest tube in to keep them drained. Virgil's lungs were just filling too quickly.


	15. Brothers2

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

---

Brains came out a minute later and confirmed Jeff's educated guess. And he also explained that both were looking rather bad. Virgil would need both drained again, and this time Brains would keep a chest tube in to keep them drained. Virgil's lungs were just filling too quickly.

"Did you explain all that to them?" Jeff asked.

Brains shook his head. "Just said that there was f…f…liquid again."

"I'll explain it to them," Jeff said. "Alan, Tin-Tin, do not tell this to John or Scott. Let me handle them."

"We'll stay with Gordon while you're upstairs," Tin-Tin said, with Alan nodding.

Brains followed Jeff back in so he could start preparing. Jeff went over what Brains had explained to them. And Jeff did not like the horrified look that crossed Gordon's face.

"It'll be okay," Virgil said softly to Gordon, since he'd also seen that look.

Gordon couldn't think of anything to say, he just grabbed Virgil's hand.

"I'm going up to tell John and Scott. Alan and Tin-Tin said they'd stay here until I get back," Jeff said.

Gordon nodded, but said nothing more.

"Brains, how long until the procedure?" Jeff asked.

"Thirty minutes," Brains answered.

Jeff nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Jeff left the room and indicated to Alan and Tin-Tin that they should go in. The room remained relatively quiet, no one said much of anything. Upstairs, Jeff knew that the news wasn't going to make John any better, but he needed to know anyway. He would just need to remind Scott to keep a sharp eye out for his younger brother.

Jeff managed to get John away from the computer and onto the sofa with Scott. He kneeled in front of them and explained the situation. John just leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Scott placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, but could say nothing.

"Scott," Jeff began once John had returned to the computer with a renewed sense of urgency, leaving the other two by the sofa. "I want you to watch John extra carefully now."

Scott nodded. "I got him out for a little while before…got him talking a bit. But I'll keep a close eye on him."

"Brains wants to start in a little while. And I think I better be down there with Gordon. Needless to say he didn't take this latest development well."

"I'll drag John down too. It'll get him away from the computer and I know I'd feel better standing by anyway. Just for support."

Jeff nodded. "I'll call you when Brains is about to start."

Scott watched his father leave the room, but he didn't move. He just watched John work. Jeff found Gordon sitting in his usual chair and he was talking softly to Virgil. Tin-Tin was helping Brains set up while Alan was in the other chair. He came in and stood behind Alan, leaning over his son's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked, referring to Virgil and Gordon.

"They've been like that for a few minutes," Alan answered. "Virgil was explaining some things about the procedure to Gordon. And they've been going over other things. I think Virgil knows that Gordon's more upset than he's letting on, so he's trying to calm him down."

Jeff nodded. "Probably. Virgil's always been observant. How are you doing?"

Alan shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess. How did Scott and John take the news?"

"Scott…stoically, as always. John just went back to the computer…it's going to be harder to get him away from it now."

"I'll help Scott keep an eye on him," Alan offered. "Tin-Tin's already offered to stay with Virgil if Gordon has to leave at all."

"I'll be keeping my eye on Gordon and Virgil," Jeff replied, nodding.

"It's time," Brains said and Jeff nodded.

"Alright, everyone, outside now," Jeff said. "Unfortunately, that includes you Gordon."

"I'll be right out there," Gordon whispered to Virgil.

"I know," Virgil whispered back. "Remember what I told you."

Gordon nodded, then followed the others out. Brains and Virgil were the room's lone occupants. Once outside, Jeff called Scott. He and John appeared a few minutes later. They all watched in an anxious silence. Jeff kept his eye on Gordon, and he could tell that his son wasn't taking this well.

"What did Virgil have to say?" Jeff asked, his hands on Gordon's shoulders.

"Stuff," Gordon shrugged. "And he explained a little of this to me. Said it might make me feel a bit better if I knew what was going on."

"And?" Jeff prodded.

Gordon shrugged again. "He just said that Brains would be putting a small tube into his side, right into his lungs. That would drain what's there and keep them drained."

Jeff sighed, then leaned forward so his forehead was resting against the back of Gordon's head. Then he stood upright again.

Brains came out a little while later and reported that all had gone as well as could be expected. Virgil was still out from the anesthesia and would remain so for the remainder of the night.

"Gordon, I want you upstairs tonight," Jeff said, but Gordon only shook his head. 

Jeff sighed, then added, "I'll stay with him. He won't be alone. But I know you didn't sleep well last night."

Gordon reluctantly nodded. "Just give me a minute with him first. And call me the second he wakes up, I don't care what time it is."

Jeff relented to that. Brains allowed Gordon inside while the others stayed out. Then Jeff turned to John. "And I want you in your own bed tonight as well."

"But…" John began to protest.

"Don't argue with me, John," Jeff said, leveling his gaze on his son. "You can pick it up in the morning. And I will lock you in there if I have to. Virgil's already expressed his own concern for you."

John sighed heavily then nodded. "Alright, fine. Just let me peek in on him first when Gordon's done."

Jeff nodded. Gordon came out a minute later, and Alan went upstairs with him. John went in for a minute, then left with Scott right behind him. And that left Jeff with Brains and Tin-Tin.

"Do you need anything?" Tin-Tin asked.

Jeff shook his head. "I'm alright for now. Go on up to bed. I'm sure you could use the rest too."

Tin-Tin nodded, then left the two men alone.

"Brains, have you found anything that could help Virgil?"

Brains shook his head. "Nothing I've tr…tr…attempted works. Some would even make him worse."

Jeff nodded slowly. "Keep trying. Please. Just know I really do appreciate all you've done for him."

"I will, Mr. Tracy," Brains replied. "I would also like to know when he wakes."

"I will call you as well," Jeff replied.

Brains disappeared to his quarters while Jeff went into the room where Virgil slept. Jeff to his chair, and took Virgil's hand. And he managed to fall asleep soon after.

Upstairs, Gordon wasn't sleeping. His mind just wouldn't stop turning. So he got up and went into Virgil's room. He was dismayed at the empty bed that was still unmade. And just for something to do for a minute, he made his brother's bed.

"I thought I heard someone up," Alan said, coming into the room as well.

"Can't sleep," Gordon replied. "I'm guessing you can't either."

Alan shook his head. "I can't get my brain to stop."

"Same here."

"Mind if we take this outside?" Alan asked. "I don't want to wake anyone up."

Gordon nodded, and then followed Alan outside. They settled themselves in two of the patio chairs.

"What's going on, Gordon?"

Gordon didn't immediately answer, he just rested his head against the chair and stared out. But he wasn't really looking at anything, he was getting his thoughts together.

"I can't stop thinking that Virgil's going to die," Gordon finally said. "I mean, he's getting worse…and no one's found anything to help him."

"I know John and Brains are looking," Alan replied.

"Tin-Tin mentioned something about her father too. But it's been days, Alan."

"I just keep telling myself that we can't give up."

"Me too. Virgil keeps telling me not to worry…but I do. I can't help it."

"We're all worried, Gordon."

"Sometimes I think that if I leave him for too long, he'll die while I'm away," Gordon softly admitted.

"That's why there's always someone with him, especially now," Alan said, reaching out and placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "That way if there's any problem at all, we know immediately."

Gordon nodded, but didn't reply. It was a few minutes before another word was spoken.

"How are you doing?" Gordon asked of his only younger brother.

"Feeling really useless," Alan answered. "Dad's helping you…Scott's got John…I guess I'm just trying to help out where I can."

"You shouldn't feel useless," Gordon replied. "You're helping more than you know."

Alan nodded, and Gordon saw that from the corner of his eye.

"What's with the color thing?" Alan asked after a few seconds.

Gordon laughed a bit, but quickly turned somber. "I told him if he pulled any stunts when I was gone that I was going to paint his 'Bird. Well, we got called out when he needed his lungs drained for the second time. So I told him that I was gonna paint it. He kept saying green, and I decided that Two would look good orange. We've just been going back and forth with it."

"I really don't think he'd appreciate you painting his 'Bird orange," Alan said with a slight laugh. "He's always been particular about his 'Bird being green."

Gordon nodded. "That's exactly why I'd paint it orange. You know, I told Tin-Tin this morning that I really would paint his 'Bird orange if he didn't make it. I wouldn't be able to look at it green."

Alan placed a hand on Gordon's shoulder again. "We just have to believe that he'll make it. Anyway, I don't think he'd trust you to fly her."

Gordon just smiled over at Alan. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Gordon, I mean it."

Gordon nodded. "C'mon, let's get back inside."

The two brothers made their way back into the house and into their respective bedrooms where they slept peacefully throughout the night.


	16. Big Brothering

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

---

It wasn't until just past 6:30am the following morning that Virgil's eyes fluttered open. He knew he wasn't alone since he could hear someone breathing. But the room was too dark for him to make out who it was. He just assumed it was Gordon. His hands were free, so he slowly reached over and poked the sleeping figure's arm.

"Virgil," Jeff sighed. "You slept longer than I thought you would."

Jeff turned the lights on just enough for them to see each other. Jeff saw that Virgil had gotten a little paler, but figured it was due to the procedure. He also saw the questioning look he was getting.

"Gordon's upstairs," Jeff explained, figuring that was what had Virgil confused.

Virgil nodded slightly.

"You must really hate not being able to talk with that mask on," Jeff noted, getting another nod in response. "Well, I promised Gordon that I'd call when you woke. And I also told Brains that I'd let him know too."

Jeff stood and took a few steps back and made both calls. Surprisingly, Brains was the first to appear. But Jeff noted that Brains looked like he'd been awake, so he chalked it up to that. Gordon appeared a few minutes later, and found Brains checking Virgil over with Jeff watching. His hair was all over the place, and it was obvious that he'd been woken up.

"Have I missed anything?" Gordon asked, yawning.

"Nothing," Jeff answered, shaking his head. "I think he was surprised to see me when he woke up though. How'd you sleep?"

"When I finally fell asleep, good."

"What happened?" Jeff asked.

"Just couldn't get my brain to calm down enough. Alan and I ended up on the patio for a little while…just talking about stuff."

Jeff nodded. "I don't plan on going far today, so don't be surprised when I kick you out every so often. I'm going to want some time with my son as well."

Gordon just nodded in return. Then they noticed that Brains was finished.

"His lungs look g…g…well," Brains said.

"His side's gonna hurt more, won't it?" Gordon realized.

Brains nodded. "He's already at maximum."

Gordon and Jeff both frowned. Brains excused himself and left the two brothers and their father alone.

Gordon took his usual place. "Anything we can do?" he asked his older brother.

"Not now," Virgil was able to answer, since Brains had removed the oxygen mask.

"You just tell us if we can, okay?" Gordon said, and Virgil nodded.

"Sleep," Virgil said to Gordon.

"Okay, you do that."

"You."

"I did," Gordon replied.

Virgil narrowed his eyes a bit. "More."

Gordon smiled. "I will, big brother. But I'm too awake now."

"You need breakfast," Virgil said.

"I will!" Gordon exclaimed. "I'll eat breakfast when the others are up. I'll take care of myself, I promise."

"Green," was Virgil's reply.

Gordon laughed. He then stood and gave his brother a cautious hug before sitting back down. "Orange."

"Brothers?" Virgil asked, looking over at Jeff.

"Still asleep. Don't worry about them," Jeff answered. "Although Scott's alarm will be going off in a few minutes."

"John?"

Jeff sighed. "Scott will make sure he's taken care of. He and Alan are taking care of themselves. Listen, you let me worry about your brothers, okay?"

Virgil nodded, then closed his eyes and fell asleep. And Jeff and Gordon exchanged looks.

"He can't stop trying to look out for us, can he?" Gordon asked with a grin.

Jeff shook his head. "I think he's noticed more than we give him credit for."

"Probably has."

After a few minutes, Jeff said, "I'm going head up now, see who's up. I figure Scott will be since it's just after seven. And I would actually be surprised to find John not in front of the computer."

"Me too," Gordon replied. "Though I hope he really did listen to what I told him yesterday."

"What was that?"

Gordon shook his head. "He knows."

Jeff nodded, he knew Gordon wouldn't be offering anything more. Jeff looked Virgil over for a second, then went upstairs. He found Scott in the kitchen, preparing a mug of coffee and Jeff went to do the same.

"Virgil?" Scott asked after the two had exchanged morning greetings.

"Woke up a little while ago. Gordon's with him now," Jeff answered. "John and Alan?"

"John's still asleep, I just checked. I figure Alan's still sleeping too."

"I told Gordon I would actually be surprised if John wasn't in front of the computer now."

"Well, I had a hand in that. I heard Alan and Gordon up last night…"

"I know. Gordon told me that they had a talk on the patio."

"Well, after that, I went to check on John…and I turned his alarm off. He needs to sleep."

Jeff nodded. "He won't be too happy if he finds out about that."

"I know," Scott sighed. "I'll take my chances. It's not like I'm going to tell him."

"And as far as I'm concerned, I know nothing about it."

"How's Virgil?"

"It's obvious he's in pain. He's just trying to make the best of it," Jeff answered, then explained further about Virgil's concern for his brothers.

"That's Virgil," Scott sighed with a small smile. "Wants to make sure everyone's taken care of."

"Might do him some good if you and John would spend a little time down there too. Let him see for himself that you're both okay."

Scott nodded. "I'll stop by later. I'll also make sure John gets down there too."

Alan appeared a minute later. After getting his own recap from Jeff, he got a glass of orange juice and sat at the table next to Scott. And all Scott told Alan was that John was still asleep.

John slowly entered the kitchen a little while later. After he had his own cup of coffee, he asked after Virgil and Jeff told him the same thing that he told Scott and Alan. Then he announced he was going back into the command area to resume the search.

"I will want you out here for breakfast," Jeff said, receiving only a nod in reply.

Tin-Tin and Onaha came in a minute later and kicked the family out of the kitchen so they could start breakfast. The trio joined John in the computer room. When Onaha called them to breakfast, everyone was surprised when John went without too much of a fight.

"Whatever Gordon said yesterday must've worked," Scott noted to his father.

Jeff nodded in agreement, although he didn't know exactly what was said. "I'm going down now to get Gordon. I want the four of you eating together. I'll get something when Gordon gets back down."

Jeff went to get Gordon and the other three sat at the table. Gordon appeared a minute later and took his usual place. He couldn't help but notice that one chair next to him was empty- Virgil's. And the thought saddened him.

"Gordon?" Scott asked, seeing the look on his brother's face.

Gordon just shook his head. "Just thinking."

"Well, stop that and eat," Scott ordered.

"Don't!" Gordon laughed. "I've had enough pre-breakfast and pre-coffee big brothering from Virgil!"

"Dad told us about that," Scott replied with a smile.

Gordon looked at John and said, "I think he'd like you to stop by for a little while. He's been asking about you."

John nodded. "I'll go down a little later."

Scott sighed with relief. That was one fight he didn't need to worry about anymore. He just needed to make sure it got done. And he had a feeling that Virgil had a few words in mind for his older brother.

After breakfast, Gordon went back downstairs while John, Scott, and Alan went back into the command area.

"I ate breakfast," Gordon told Virgil when he saw that Virgil was awake.

"Good."

"Dad, you're turn," Gordon said to his father, who only nodded.

"John, Alan, Scott?" Virgil asked just before Jeff left the room.

"You aren't going to let us worry about them, are you?" Gordon laughed. "The four of us ate together."

Jeff only smiled, then went upstairs. Once he'd eaten, he went back downstairs to find Virgil asleep and Gordon just watching over his brother.

"What's up?" Jeff asked.

"Breakfast was a bit odd," Gordon answered. "Usually when there's only four of us it's because John or Alan are up on Five. It was just weird that Virgil's chair was the empty one."

Jeff nodded. "I know. Dinner is strange without the two of you there."

"John said he'd come down sometime today," Gordon said.

"Scott said the same," Jeff replied. "I told him that it might help Virgil a bit to see that his two older brothers were okay."

Gordon nodded. "He's already seeing that I'm taken care of. You and Alan too."

"More visitors?" Virgil asked, surprising Gordon and Jeff since neither had seen him open his eyes.

Gordon laughed. "Yes, you'll be getting more visitors. But don't worry, you won't be getting rid of my pretty mug for too long."

Virgil groaned and rolled his eyes, then looked at his father. "Why'd you keep him?"

Jeff shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Hey!" Gordon exclaimed indignantly.

Jeff could only laugh. Unfortunately for Virgil, when he tried to laugh, it sent a wave of intense pain through his side with the tube. And he wasn't strong enough to keep the tears from welling in his eyes.


	17. Not Brave Enough

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

---

Jeff could only laugh. Unfortunately for Virgil, when he tried to laugh, it sent a wave of intense pain through his side with the tube. And he wasn't strong enough to keep the tears from welling in his eyes.

"Virgil!" Gordon exclaimed, immediately on his feet and hovering over his brother.

Virgil reached out and grabbed Gordon's arm, holding onto it tightly. Gordon's gaze went from Virgil to his father pleadingly. Jeff was calling Brains while his gaze was on Virgil. It was another tension-filled minute before Virgil released Gordon's arm.

"Virgil?" Gordon whispered.

"Laughing bad," Virgil managed in a pain-filled whisper.

Brains came into the room and Jeff filled him in on what happened. After some checking, Brains determined that there had been no damage done. He also explained that due to the tube, Virgil would need to remain calm.

"So we can't make you laugh," Gordon pouted. "And to think I had a few jokes for you."

"Wouldn't laugh anyway," Virgil replied quietly.

Gordon just glared softly. "Just for that, I'm painting your piano orange too."

"Not brave enough," Virgil told him.

Gordon laughed a bit and sighed. "If I'm brave enough to paint your 'Bird, I'm brave enough to paint your piano. Don't worry, I won't make the keys stick or anything."

Virgil smiled slightly. Deciding that he'd done enough, Virgil stayed quiet, although awake, and let Gordon and Jeff do the talking.

In the command area, Scott sat on the floor with his back against the sofa. He had some papers spread about around him. Alan was sitting on the sofa at the other end from Scott, reading a book in his lap and some papers nearby as well. And John was focused on the computer. They hadn't been in there for long when John sighed. Scott looked up to see him leaning back in his chair with his hands clasped behind his head.

"John?" Scott asked, and that got Alan's attention.

"You turned my alarm off, didn't you?" John asked, turning to face Scott.

Scott reluctantly nodded and John just shook his head.

"I'm not going to apologize for it," Scott said.

"You know what time I set it for?" John asked, and Scott only shook his head. "Seven."

"I just figured you'd set it for some insanely early time."

"I knew I needed the sleep."

Scott nodded, and John turned back to the computer. Scott went back to his paperwork while Alan went back to his work.

In the infirmary, Gordon and Jeff animatedly discussed Gordon's using Thunderbird Four to search for a sunken pirate ship supposedly not too far from Tracy Island. Jeff was set against it, while Gordon tried to plead his case. And Virgil wasn't about to help Gordon's cause at all.

"C'mon, Dad!" Gordon exclaimed. "I'm not even after the treasure..."

"Right," Virgil softly snorted.

"I'm not!" Gordon replied, looking at his brother. Then he returned his gaze to his father and continued. "I'm not even after the fame and glory. Face it, there's not much of either that goes along with finding a sunken ship anymore. It just sounds like fun. Think of it as a cultural experience."

"A cultural experience?" Jeff repeated.

"We could learn so much from what's on that ship. If there's a journal…"

"Underwater too long," Virgil supplied.

"If somehow one were preserved," Gordon replied. "Plus with all of the other things around. We could learn so much about life on that boat."

Jeff and Gordon looked between each other for a moment before Jeff asked, "You really are serious about this?"

Gordon nodded. "It'd be a day trip to find the wreck. Then I come back with the speedboat, gear up and search the wreck that way."

It was Jeff's turn to nod. "I'll think about it."

Gordon continued with his theories and ideas until they heard someone knock on the door. All looked to see who was entering the room.

"Hey Scott!" Gordon exclaimed. "Good timing. Sleeping ugly's not sleeping."

Virgil glared over at Gordon, who responded with a grin.

"Alan's keeping John company," Scott said, entering the room since he figured that was going to be the next question.

"How are you?" Virgil asked Scott.

"I'm okay," Scott replied. "You sound a little froggish though."

Jeff told him about the earlier incident and reminded him not to make Virgil laugh or get him excited. And Scott frowned and shook his head.

"No more of that, okay?" Scott said, and Virgil nodded. Then Scott turned to his father and said, "John knows about the alarm."

"Alarm? What alarm? I didn't hear…" Gordon began.

"His alarm clock," Scott interrupted with a slight laugh. "Calm down."

Gordon nodded sheepishly. "What about it?"

"I heard you and Alan up last night. Once I knew you both were settled, I went to check on John. I saw that his alarm was set, so I turned it off. I was afraid he'd get up too early."

"And?" Jeff prodded.

"He'd set the alarm for seven, so he didn't sleep much past it. I can tell he isn't too thrilled with me, but he understands why I did it."

"John sleep enough?" Virgil asked.

Scott nodded. "I think he did. I'm pretty sure he was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. And he was the last one up."

Virgil nodded. "He didn't," he told Scott, pointing at Gordon.

Gordon laughed. "If I get tired, I'll go upstairs for a little while."

"I would tell you not to worry about us, but it's obvious you're going to anyway," Scott said to Virgil.

"You sleep enough?" he asked in return, his eyes darting from Scott to his father and back.

"I did, little brother. I promise," Scott replied. "And if necessary, I'll crash out for a little while on the sofa in command."

"Not comfortable," Virgil said.

"It's fine for me," Scott laughed. "Remember, you're the one who tells me that my bed feels like a concrete slab."

Virgil nodded, then turned to his father. And Jeff said, "I'm fine. I may go up for a little while later though."

"Alan?"

"He's fine!" Scott exclaimed. "He got enough sleep too."

"Just want to know everyone else is okay. I'm the only sick one," Virgil said.

"Yeah," Gordon replied softly. "You're the only sick one."


	18. A Little Help

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

---

Jeff's communicator beeped just then. He pressed a button to see John's face.

"John?" Jeff asked questioningly.

"I have something," John told him.

"On my way," Jeff replied, disconnecting.

Jeff stood and motioned for Scott to take his chair. "I'll let you know."

In the command area, Jeff found Alan leaning over John's shoulder while John talked to someone.

"Thank you anyway," John said, then signed off.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"Virgil got it in Massachusetts," John answered. "I just finished talking with two hospitals, one in Boston and the other in Springfield. They've had similar reports of mutated flu strains, and one does match Virgil's."

"Treatments?" Jeff asked.

John just shook his head sadly. "They haven't found one. The best they can do is ease some of the symptoms," John answered, then he took a deep breath.

"What is it?" Jeff asked.

"Dad, two people have died so far."

Jeff sighed. "Did they give you anything that might help us?"

"I've already downloaded what little information they have. It isn't much though, but Brains should look at it anyway. It's just that…it doesn't look like any of it's useful."

"Did they tell you anything else?" Jeff asked.

"They just said that they've alerted the WCDC (World Center for Disease Control) and they're looking for patients zero."

"Patients zero?" Alan repeated questioningly.

"The person or persons spreading the strain. They're also looking for a match as well. I told them that I'd let them know if I found anything, and they said they'd do likewise."

"I'll get Brains up here to review the information. Then I'll explain this to Gordon, Scott, and Virgil."

"Dad?" Alan said just as Jeff turned to leave the room.

"Yes, Alan."

"You might not want to mention the part about the people dying, especially to Gordon."

Jeff nodded. "I planned on editing that part out."

After leaving command, Jeff's first move was to call Brains and ask him to join John in command. He then made his way to the infirmary where he found Scott and Gordon quietly talking from both sides of a sleeping Virgil's bed.

"What's up?" Gordon asked as he was the first to see Jeff enter.

"John says that Virgil got the strain in Massachusetts. Two hospitals have reported the same strain. Brains is up there now going over the information that John got, but there are no treatments yet. The hospitals are still investigating, and the WCDC is looking for patients zero," Jeff explained.

"What's that?" Scott asked and Jeff quickly explained.

"So, we still have nothing," Gordon said dejectedly.

"Maybe not. John did mention something about easing some of the symptoms. Brains might be able to at least make him more comfortable," Jeff replied.

"Are you going to explain all that to him?" Scott asked.

"When he wakes," Jeff answered, nodding.

Brains came in a little while later and asked Jeff outside for a minute.

"I've g…g…reviewed the information," Brains told him.

"Anything useful?" Jeff asked.

Brains nodded. "They're using an…an…different pain medicine. I don't have any here though, but I've put a call through to a pharmacy on the mainland."

"They have some there?"

"Y…y…affirmative."

"I'll have Scott fly you there now."

Brains nodded again. "I'm ready to go now."

Jeff poked his into the room and asked Scott to join them. After quickly filling him in, Jeff asked Scott to get the family jet ready. Then Jeff went in to share the news with Gordon and Virgil. He found Gordon just sitting in his chair and he saw Virgil's eyes closed.

"I have some good news for you," Jeff said quietly.

Gordon looked up. "What?"

"Brains went over the information from John. He found another pain medication that should make Virgil a little more comfortable. He has to fly to the mainland to get it though, it isn't something we have on hand here. Scott's already getting the jet prepped and they'll be taking off soon."

"Good," Gordon sighed. "He may not say it, and he tries not to show it, but he can't keep it out of his eyes. I can see that he's in a lot of pain."

Jeff nodded. "I can too. Hopefully this will at least ease it some. We'll tell him when he wakes up, he needs all the sleep he can get."

Jeff's communicator beeped, and he pressed a couple of buttons to see Scott's face. "Ready?" Jeff asked.

"We're all set," Scott confirmed.

"Give me a minute to get up to command and kick John off the computer," Jeff said, standing.

Scott laughed. "We're standing by."

"I'll be back in a little while," Jeff told Gordon after disconnecting.

Jeff ran into the house and into command. John was still typing away.

"John, move," Jeff commanded.

"Dad?" John began.

"I need the computer for a minute," Jeff replied.

John moved and let his father sit down. John watched as Jeff switched over so that he could see radar and the airspace around the island.

"You're clear for take-off," Jeff radioed to Scott.

"FAB. We'll make this quick," Scott replied.

Once Jeff saw that the jet was safely in the air, he stood up and let John sit back down.

"Where's he going?" John asked.

Jeff explained to both John and Alan about Brains' findings and the reason for the flight.

"Finally, I feel like I did something useful," John sighed.

Jeff glanced at his son. "You are doing something useful, John. You're looking for a match."

John nodded, but said nothing more. Jeff went over to the sofa where Alan sat and took a place next to his youngest son.

"I want you to keep an eye on him for me while Scott's gone," Jeff said.

"Already planned on it," Alan replied. "He knows better than to argue with me. I out-stubborn him. And if I have to, I'll resort to whining."

Jeff smiled. "Good to hear. Though I hope it doesn't resort to whining. The rest of us don't want to have to listen to him complain about it."

"For some reason, I doubt it will."

"Me too. Thanks, Alan."

Alan nodded and Jeff headed back to the infirmary. Gordon was sitting with a book in his lap while Virgil continued sleeping. After assuring Gordon that Alan was keeping an eye on John, Gordon showed him the book about shipwrecks that he was looking at.

"I don't remember you bringing that down at all," Jeff noted.

"While you were upstairs, Tin-Tin came down and asked if I needed anything. I asked her to grab this for me."

Jeff nodded. The pair talked for a while, then sat in a comfortable silence. Gordon read his book and Jeff went over some paperwork that he'd brought down with him. Virgil woke a little while later to complete silence. He had to look around to see that he wasn't alone.

"Too quiet," he said.

Jeff smiled fondly at his son. "We are capable of quiet every so often."

Virgil only narrowed his eyes at his father. He then turned to see Gordon sitting on his other side. And between the two, he saw that something had happened.

"Something wrong?" he asked his younger brother.

Gordon shook his head, and Virgil eyed him with disbelief.

"You got the flu in Massachusetts," Gordon told him.

Jeff then got his middle son's attention and explained further. He also added the part about Brains and Scott going to the mainland for the medicine.

Virgil only nodded, but didn't say anything.

"We're still working," Jeff told him.

"I know," Virgil replied. "At least it'll hurt a little less."

Jeff nodded and the three stayed together for a little while. Since Virgil wasn't feeling conversational, Jeff and Gordon talked. It was soon time for lunch, and Jeff kicked Gordon out to go up and eat with Alan and John. And Jeff used the time to his advantage.


	19. Music and John

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

---

"You want me to bring anything down?" Jeff asked. "Your music player, sketchpad, anything?"

Virgil thought for a moment. "Music."

"I'll get it when Gordon gets back."

"Dad?" Virgil said.

"What is it, Virgil?"

"I'm scared," Virgil quietly admitted.

"I am too," Jeff replied. "That's why you want to know everyone's taken care of, isn't it?"

Virgil nodded. "They're family too."

"It's horrible not being able to help you," Jeff said.

"You help lots."

Jeff shook his head. "Not enough."

Virgil reached over and grabbed his father's hand and squeezed it. "You help me…you help them…that helps me more."

Jeff smiled slightly, but said nothing more.

At the table, the three other Tracy brothers ate while conversing comfortably. They avoided any discussion of the latest developments. Instead, Gordon brought up his sunken ship idea and filled in Alan and John about it. Both liked the idea, and Alan wanted to take part in it as well.

The brothers went their ways once lunch was finished. John and Alan went back into command while Gordon headed back down to the infirmary. He found that Virgil was awake since he could hear his father telling a story.

"Looks like I'll have help on my sunken ship expedition," Gordon announced when he came into the room.

"Alan?" Jeff asked.

"How'd you guess?" Gordon counter-asked.

"It's obvious," Jeff replied.

"I know what John's doing, but what's Alan up to?" Jeff asked.

"Alan is keeping John company," Gordon answered. "He had mentioned something about using the downtime to review some flight stats from Thunderbird Three. He said that he has a modification in mind."

"Two?" Virgil asked.

"Don't worry, she'll be orange soon enough," Gordon laughed.

Virgil glared. "Green."

"We're taking care of her," Jeff answered, unable to keep the smile off his face. "Gordon, I'm heading upstairs for a little while."

"I'm not going anywhere," Gordon replied.

Jeff left the room, and headed up into command. John was in front of the computer and Alan had a book in his lap and a few papers scattered about.

"Hey Dad," Alan said when he saw his father in the doorway. At that, John turned looked up.

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm headed up for a little while. Sleeping in a chair isn't exactly restful," Jeff said. "But I do expect to be notified immediately if anything happens."

The two brothers nodded, and then Jeff turned and headed up into his bedroom. Sighing, Alan stood and stretched.

"Breaktime," he told John.

John shook his head. "I've got a couple more things to do. Once they're done, I'm heading downstairs. It'll take me 20 minutes, max."

"Twenty minutes," Alan repeated. "No matter what, you leave then."

John nodded. It was at the 15 minute mark when John stood up. After stretching his sore muscles out, he turned to see Alan engrossed in whatever book he was reading.

"I'm headed downstairs," John announced.

Alan looked up to see John already heading to the door. "Don't come back too quick."

"I won't," John said with a strained laugh.

It was a quick and quiet walk down to the infirmary. Looking through the window, he saw that Gordon was sitting quietly and surmised that Virgil was asleep. He entered the room quietly and took the empty chair.

"I was half expecting Dad to come back down," Gordon said when John sat.

"He's up sleeping."

Gordon nodded. "He's been out for a little while. And sleep is sounding really good right about now."

"Go on up," John said. "I plan on sticking around here for a while."

"Just don't make him laugh," Gordon said, then quickly summarized the earlier incident.

"Promise," John replied. "Calm and quiet I can do."

Gordon laughed a bit. "I know. Call me if anything happens."

"I will."

With that, Gordon left John alone with a sleeping Virgil. But what John didn't know was that his father appeared in the doorway a while later. He didn't enter the room, and he didn't say anything. He just saw that John had a hand on Virgil's. Since he was doing exactly what he wanted, Jeff felt no need to disturb him. So he headed back up to see what his two youngest sons were doing.

He found Alan in the command area with Tin-Tin. The two were talking, but he couldn't hear what was being said. Deciding that his youngest was okay, he went about checking on Gordon. Gordon was easy enough to find, Jeff just had to open the bedroom door. Gordon was sound asleep on his bed. Jeff then used the time to catch up on his own paperwork and get some Tracy Industries work done.

Virgil woke on his own a little while later and was almost startled to find John there. John was leaning back in the chair and Virgil could see that he was asleep, and that he didn't look comfortable. So Virgil poked John's arm and watched his older brother stir.

"Hey," John mumbled.

"Upstairs," Virgil softly ordered.

"Nah," John smiled. "I'm right where I'm supposed to be."

Virgil looked at him questioningly and John continued. "I was just waiting for you to wake up."

"You okay?"

"I'm good. I've heard that you've been asking about me."

Virgil nodded. "You work too much."

John smiled slightly at his younger brother. "You're not the first one to tell me that."

"Stop it," Virgil replied.

"I will not stop looking!"

"Not that," Virgil replied, shaking his head a bit. "Stop working too much."

"I have."

Virgil narrowed his eyes. "I'm sick enough for all of us."

"I'm not going to get sick. I promise."

"Gordon will find something to paint."

John looked at Virgil questioningly, but Virgil didn't elaborate. "I'll ask Gordon. You go back to sleep now," John said.

"Just woke up."

John shook his head. "You're not supposed to argue with your older brother."

"You argue with Scott."

John didn't immediately reply, nor did he need to.

"He's got you there," a cheeky voice said from behind John.

John turned in his chair, and Virgil turned his head slightly. They both saw their father in the doorway. Jeff set Virgil's music player on the counter before he sat in Gordon's usual chair.

"Have a nice nap?" John asked with a grin.

"It was lovely," Jeff answered, entering the room.

"Gordon?" Virgil asked.

"Sleeping as well. Alan's upstairs with Tin-Tin."

Virgil shook his head with a slight smile.

"What is it?" Jeff asked.

Virgil just shook his head again.

Jeff turned to John and asked, "What does he know that I don't?"

John only laughed, shaking his head.

"Heard anything from Scott?" John asked a few seconds later.

"No, but I don't expect to for a little while. I figure he'll only contact us when they've landed on the mainland and then when they take-off again. They're not due to land there for another half-hour or so."

Virgil fell asleep to the sound of Jeff and John talking. In the meantime, Scott called to tell them that they've landed and were heading to the pharmacy. John had been down there for an hour by the time he announced he was going back upstairs soon.


	20. Green and Orange and Gold?

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

---

"I'll be down every so often. I know it'd make everyone feel better if I got away from the computer a little too," John said.

Jeff shook his head with a smile. "Between him and Gordon…"

"Let's just say they have unique points of view."

Jeff nodded. "That they do. Any chance of you telling me what Virgil said to you? Or Gordon, for that matter?"

John shook his head. "Not from me. Just know that I listened to both of them. All I'll say is I'm almost afraid of what Gordon would paint…"

Jeff laughed. "They've been going back and forth with that. I think it relieves some of the tension and it takes their minds off of things."

"Do you know what that's all about anyway?"

"Not really," Jeff lied. He wasn't about to admit that he overheard Gordon and Virgil earlier.

"I'll ask Gordon. I think he wanted to explain it himself, but I don't think he had it in him. I've noticed he keeps his sentences short."

"Between the pain and having the flu, I can't say I'm surprised. He's awake more than I would've expected, but I have a feeling the pain has a lot to do with that."

John nodded. "And I'm betting he hasn't complained about it, either."

"He's mentioned it, but I wouldn't say he's complained."

"How's it going?" Gordon asked, standing in the doorway.

"Good," John grinned. "He's been out cold for a while now."

Gordon nodded, entering the room. "I miss anything?"

Jeff shook his head. "Just Virgil zinging your brother."

"What?" Gordon laughed.

"John told Virgil that he's not supposed to argue with his older brother…and Virgil reminded John that he argues with Scott."

John cast a glare over to his father, and Jeff only smiled back. And Gordon could only laugh. Gordon stood at the foot to Virgil's bed since both chairs were occupied.

"What's with the color and paint thing?" John asked.

Gordon briefly explained it, and John nodded in understanding.

"Two wouldn't look too good orange," John decided, shaking his head.

"Thank you," a small voice spoke up.

The three turned to see Virgil's eyes open, and he was looking right at Gordon.

"Gold would be better," John added, earning a glare for his efforts.

"Green," Virgil said.

"Doesn't matter," Gordon replied. "The only color Two's getting painted is orange."

John shook his head and looked back at Virgil. "You get plenty of rest. I'm going back upstairs now. I'll come down again later."

Virgil nodded and John left Gordon, Virgil, and Jeff alone.

"I brought your music player down," Jeff told Virgil.

Virgil nodded. He started to turn to look for it, but was stopped when Gordon put a hand on his shoulder. Gordon took it off the counter and sat back down.

"I'm taking requests," Gordon said to Virgil.

"Anything," Virgil replied.

Gordon pressed a few buttons, and soon the room was filled with the soft sounds of classical music. Virgil was soon asleep and Gordon and Jeff talked amongst themselves quietly. Upstairs, John stopped in the kitchen for some juice before heading back into the command area.

"Scott would be proud," Alan quipped when John entered. "You were gone for a lot longer than I thought you'd be."

John glared. "Don't get smart with me, Sprout."

"Something wrong?" Alan asked.

John shook his head. "House just feels odd without him being around here. There hasn't been any piano in too long."

Alan nodded. "I know. Also Gordon since he's been down with Virgil for so long. He hasn't pulled a prank in a week."

John sighed. "I don't think he has it in him to pull one right now."

"He doesn't. That's the part that scares me."

In the infirmary, Gordon continued his book while Jeff got an update from Scott. Music continued playing in the room, although the only one who truly appreciated it was sound asleep.

"They're on their way back," Jeff announced, although Gordon had overheard it. "They should be landing just after eight."

"Good," Gordon said. "He'll get it so he can sleep more comfortably tonight."

When it was time for dinner, Jeff kicked Gordon upstairs while he stayed with a still-sleeping Virgil. Virgil didn't wake when Gordon returned, nor when John and Alan poked their heads in. He didn't even wake when the call came through that Scott had returned with Brains and the new pain medicine.

Before Brains would give Virgil the medicine, he checked him over. Since Virgil was on one pain medication, Brains stopped it to let it clear from his system before introducing the new one. Then Brains said that he was going back to work on his experiments. That left Jeff and Gordon alone with Virgil since Scott had gone upstairs with John and Alan.

Scott entered the command area to find Alan asleep on the sofa while John worked. John had turned when he heard the door open and saw Scott go over to Alan.

"Don't," John said quietly. "He just fell asleep. He's fine where he is."

"When's the last break you had?" Scott asked.

After checking his watch, John answered, "Forty-five minutes ago. Alan and I went down to check on Virgil and found him asleep with Dad and Gordon in the room."

"Did you go down there and see him?"

John nodded. "He said a few things to me too. I stayed down there for quite a while, also talking to Dad and Gordon."

"What did he say to you?" Scott asked, almost in disbelief.

"Not much," John answered. "And it's nothing I'm repeating."

"I'm just curious…and glad it's working."

John leaned back in his chair in thought as Scott watched leaning against the desk nearby. But when John didn't move, Scott had to ask.

"Dad didn't tell you one thing," John told him.

"What do you mean?"

"About what I found out."

"What didn't he tell us?"

"That two people with similar strains have died," John whispered.

Scott let the bit of information sink in before replying, "And I can see why…telling that to Gordon and Virgil wouldn't do either any good. I take it Alan knows?"

"He was in the room when I was told," John answered with a nod. He then shifted his gaze to his sleeping brother. "I wonder how he's taking all this."

"Okay, from what I can tell," Scott replied. "I think he's been talking to Tin-Tin a lot too."

The hour got late and Jeff made sure his three upstairs sons were all in bed before going into his own. Downstairs, Gordon stayed with Virgil when Jeff headed up for the night. Gordon found that he was having the same problem that his father had…sleeping in a chair isn't easy. He turned a small light on so that he could read and he found himself awake when Virgil's eyes opened.

"Hey," Gordon said softly when Virgil's eyes focused on him.

Virgil smiled slightly, then looked at him questioningly.

"I know, I know. I should be sleeping. The chair isn't exactly comfortable. And don't worry, I'll go up later and sleep."

But Virgil only narrowed his eyes at Gordon.

"No, I'm not going up now," Gordon said, figuring that was the meaning behind the look.

"Upstairs, sleep," Virgil ordered.

"No," Gordon said flatly.

"Why?"

"I don't want to leave you alone," Gordon answered.

"Not going anywhere."

"Neither am I."

Virgil eyed his defiant brother. Gordon's defiance itself didn't surprise him. But he knew Gordon well enough to know that there was deeper reason behind it.

"Why stay so much? Not complaining though."

Gordon shrugged. "Useful thing to do, I guess."

Virgil narrowed his eyes again, and Gordon knew the meaning behind the look this time as well. He always found it easier to talk when he didn't have to look at the person he was talking to. So he paced the room, plus he knew it drove Virgil crazy.

"Alright," Gordon sighed. "You were always there with me after the hydrofoil accident. You helped me more than you'll ever know…because you believed in me. When I didn't have the strength to continue, you gave me yours. I don't even think I said 'thank you' when it was all said and done. So I guess I'm just trying to return the favor."

"Don't have to," Virgil said.

"I want to. Unless you don't want me here…"

For the third time, Virgil narrowed his eyes at Gordon, who smiled softly in return and put his hand on his brother's. And again, Gordon didn't need anyone to tell him what that look meant, he already knew.

"Sleep," Virgil said.

"When someone comes down. Face it, Virge, I'm not leaving you alone down here."

Virgil reluctantly nodded. He was soon asleep, and Gordon sat back down and managed to fall asleep not soon after.


	21. A Turn

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

---

When Gordon woke later, he was surprised by who was sitting across from him.

"Morning, sunshine," Scott said when he saw Gordon's eyes open and his younger brother sit up.

Gordon only glared, then looked at Virgil.

"He's been quiet," Scott said. "Hasn't moved an inch the entire hour I've been here. Brains came in a little while ago to give him that new medicine."

"You've been here for an hour?" Gordon asked.

Scott nodded. "Birds outside the window again."

Gordon nodded in understanding, Scott had that problem sometimes.

"What time is it, anyway?" Gordon asked.

Scott checked his watch, opting to forego the sarcastic comment. "Just after six. Look, if you want to go up and sleep in your bed, go. I'm staying put."

Gordon nodded. "Thanks, I didn't sleep too much last night."

The next person into the infirmary was Jeff, who came in a while later. After hearing that Gordon was upstairs in his own bed, Jeff took Gordon's chair.

"I've been down here for almost two and half hours and he hasn't moved an inch," Scott noted.

"Good," Jeff sighed. "I hope it's because the new pain medication is working well."

Scott nodded. "I take it you checked on John and Alan before you came down."

"John's in front of the computer with a cup of coffee and Alan's sitting right next to him with a mug himself. Onaha told me that they both grabbed some cereal when they were getting their coffee."

"You mind if I head up for some coffee and breakfast?" Scott asked his father.

"Not at all," Jeff laughed a bit and Scott left the room.

Virgil woke on his own later to find his father sitting next to him with a book in his hands. Seeing that his father seemed rather engrossed in his book, Virgil didn't disturb him. He just lied there, and his fingers were playing piano bits. Jeff's eyes flickered from the page when he saw Virgil's fingers moving.

"How long have you been awake for?" Jeff asked.

"Just now."

"Just so you know, John and Alan both slept enough and ate breakfast, Gordon's upstairs sleeping and Scott slept and is having breakfast now."

Virgil nodded with a small smile. "Good."

"How's the new medicine working?"

"Better."

"Good to hear," Jeff replied.

Virgil was soon asleep and Jeff continued the book. Upstairs, Scott finished his cereal and headed into the command area to find John and Alan sitting next to each other in front of the computer.

"Anything?" Scott asked when he came in.

Both only shook their heads. So Scott settled on a sofa and kept them company. It wasn't until almost noon that Gordon reemerged from his bedroom. He stopped in the command area for a few minutes before making his way to the kitchen. After grabbing some coffee and food, he headed down to the infirmary. Inside, Virgil was awake, listening to Jeff's recap of the book he was reading. And the soft classical music continued playing in the background.

"Mind a little more company?" Gordon asked from the doorway.

"Of course not!" Jeff said, while Virgil only shook his head.

Since Jeff was in his normal chair, Gordon took the other one. "What's going on?" he asked as he sat.

"Virgil just wanted to know what the book was about," Jeff answered.

Gordon nodded. "Have I missed anything?"

"Not a thing. He was quiet for the most part. Woke up for a couple minutes a little while ago. Now he's only been awake for another couple minutes. I was reading the same book earlier too, so he asked about it."

"He was awake for a few minutes last night too," Gordon replied.

"You too," Virgil pointed out.

"Obviously," Gordon smiled.

"Did something happen last night?" Jeff asked wearily.

"I just couldn't sleep in that chair," Gordon answered. "We went over a couple things and he went back to sleep. I ended up falling asleep a little later. I woke up a little after six to find Scott here and then I went up to bed."

"You want lunch?" Jeff asked Gordon.

Gordon shook his head. "Nah, I just ate something."

"Then it's my turn to get something," Jeff said, standing.

"How's the new medicine working?" Gordon asked once Jeff had left the room.

"Better," Virgil answered.

Gordon nodded. And he could read his brother well enough to know what was really happening. The medicine was just making it possible for Virgil to sleep through the pain.

It wasn't much later when Jeff returned, and Gordon went for a walk. Alan ended up joining him since he'd spent most of the day in command with Scott and John.

Gordon's communicator started beeping, stopping both him and Alan in their tracks.

"Yes?" he asked, seeing his father's face.

"You should get back down here," his father answered, his voice low.

"What's wrong?"

"Virgil's gotten worse."


	22. Don't Leave Me

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

---

Gordon disconnected, then looked over at Alan. Then both sprinted back into the house and Alan only trailed Gordon by a step. They found Jeff outside of the infirmary alone.

"What happened?" Gordon asked frantically.

"His fever shot up suddenly," Jeff answered. "He started seizing."

Gordon pressed his hands onto the glass and saw his brother lying still.

"John? Scott?" Alan asked.

"Right here," Scott said, startling both Alan and Jeff. Gordon didn't move.

"We were one of the gardens," John added.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"Fever spike," Jeff told his two eldest softly. "He started seizing."

John was the first to move behind Gordon, two hands on Gordon's shoulders.

"He's gonna feel so bad about this," Gordon said to John.

Although Gordon couldn't see it, John nodded, then replied, "I know. He's feels bad enough about being sick."

It was another silent few minutes before Brains emerged from the room.

"He's a…a…sleeping now," Brains said first. "I c…c…am unable to continue with the new medicine."

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"It m…m…caused the fever to jump. His body rejected it."

"He'll be okay, won't he?" Gordon quietly asked.

"There w…w…has been no damage," Brains answered. "I'll be w…w…observing him closely for the n…n…following few hours to make s…s…certain no more seizures occur."

"You think it'll happen again?" John asked.

Brains shook his head. "Just to be sure."

"Can I sit with him?" Gordon asked.

Brains nodded, and Gordon went into the room with Virgil. John followed a second later, standing behind Gordon. Jeff entered to take the other chair while Alan and Scott stood by him.

"Mr. Tracy," Brains began. "I would like to know when he wakes."

Jeff nodded, but didn't take his eyes off of his middle child. John was the first to leave the room, wanting to resume the search. Scott followed him a little later. Jeff knew Gordon wasn't going anywhere, so he stayed as well. Alan also stayed since he hadn't gotten to sit with Virgil much, so he propped himself up on one of the counters. He turned the music player on. The music was the only sound made in the room for a while.

Kyrano came down a little while later to deliver some food to the three Tracys in the infirmary.

"Onaha is seeing to your sons," Kyrano noted and Jeff nodded.

"We're running out of time," Gordon noted grimly after Kyrano left the room.

"This was a complication due to the medication," Jeff replied. "It isn't the flu."

"He's had this for a week, Dad," Gordon countered. "I don't know how much more he can take."

Jeff nodded, he didn't want to admit that Gordon was right. He just hoped someone came up with something soon.

Virgil woke up a few hours later to find Gordon and Jeff on his sides, and he could hear Alan's voice as well. His first move was to poke Gordon's arm.

"Hey," Gordon said softly. "Welcome back."

Virgil just narrowed his eyes at Gordon, confused. Then he looked over to his father, who put a hand on his son's forehead.

"How do you feel?" Jeff asked.

Virgil only offered a thumbs-down, and Jeff nodded.

"You scared me again," Gordon said a few seconds later, getting Virgil's attention back.

Virgil looked at him, again confused. Then he gave the same look to his father.

"Sleeping," Virgil replied.

"Something happened, son," Jeff told him. "Your body didn't end up taking well to the new medicine and your fever spiked. You were seizing."

Virgil started anxiously looking between Gordon and his father.

"Alan," Jeff said, "would you please get Brains. He did want to know when Virgil woke."

Alan nodded, jumped off the counter, and then left the room.

"Don't remember," Virgil said.

"I know," Jeff replied. "You were asleep when it happened."

"I'm sorry," he said, looking between Gordon and Jeff.

"It's not your fault," Gordon replied gently.

"Green," Virgil told Gordon.

Gordon shook his head. "Definitely orange," he replied sadly.

Virgil shook his head vigorously in response. "Green…green…green…green…"

"Hey," Gordon said, carefully embracing his brother in an effort to calm him down. "Take it easy."

Virgil stopped, but his body remained tense in Gordon's arms. "Don't feel good," Virgil weakly told Gordon.

"I know," Gordon whispered, releasing his brother and sitting back down. "Brains is coming to take a look at you."

"Don't leave me," Virgil replied, almost in a panic. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't," Gordon said. "I won't leave you."

"Don't leave me…I promise to be good…just don't leave me."

"I won't leave you. I promise I won't leave you," Gordon said, his voice beginning to shake as he reached over to embrace his brother again.

Jeff could only watch the scene before him, and it was breaking his heart. He couldn't help but think that Gordon was more right than they realized.


	23. This Isn't Him

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

---

Brains appeared a minute later with Alan in tow. Jeff took his youngest outside to let Brains work. Through the window, Jeff could see Virgil getting agitated again and it took Gordon a minute to calm him down.

"Alan, I want you upstairs with Scott and John," Jeff said once he saw Virgil was calm again.

"Dad?" Alan asked.

"You tell John to call those hospitals again and then have him call the WCDC. I want to know if there's absolutely anything we can do for Virgil."

Alan nodded, then ran back into the house. And Jeff just watched over his two sons.

The two eldest brothers were shocked when Alan ran breathlessly into the command area and immediately spouted Jeff's instructions at John. Scott jumped to his feet and went over to Alan.

"Calm down!" Scott said sharply, his hands on Alan's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Alan briefly described the scene downstairs and then repeated Jeff's instructions for John. Scott then got Alan to sit down, and he looked over to see John at work. Scott sat with Alan and tried to calm him while John talked to various people.

"We have a problem," John said so softly that Scott almost didn't hear it.

Scott went over to John, and saw that a few tears made their way down John's cheeks.

"What?" Scott asked, dreading the answer.

"From what I was told, Virgil is really short on time," John whispered. "The fever spike made things worse."

"Anything we can do?"

"They said to keep him calm, and do what we can to keep the fever down."

"Call Dad and let him know."

John nodded. He used the computer's communication system to call his father.

"How are things there?" John asked.

"Virgil's fever is still high," Jeff answered. "He's getting upset easily too."

John quickly briefed him on what he'd found out and saw his father frown.

"I'll tell Brains," Jeff said, then they disconnected.

Brains came out a minute later and Jeff knew it wasn't good. Before Jeff could tell Brains what little information John had give him, Brains explained some bad news about Virgil.

"It seems that b…b…with the flu and the h…h…elevated fever, Virgil's body is g…g…becoming very tired. Also, his brain c…c…makeup is off. I c…c…am unable to correct it because of the fever."

Jeff nodded grimly, then told Brains what little John had told him.

"I'm afraid Gordon might be the only one who can really keep him calm," Jeff sighed.

Brains nodded. "Since I have s…s…ceased the other medication, I have started a fever reducer. We should see results soon."

"I'll go in and explain this to Gordon," Jeff said.

"I'll g…g…return to my experiments," Brains replied. "I will be in to ch…ch…see Virgil periodically."

Jeff nodded and went into the infirmary. He found Gordon sitting on the edge of the bed with one of Virgil's hands in his own, staring down at his sleeping brother.

"Anything?" Jeff asked.

"He's been out for a little while," Gordon answered.

"Mind stepping outside? There's some things we need to go over and I don't want to wake him."

Gordon shook his head. "If he wakes up and I'm not here, he might get nervous."

Jeff nodded in understanding. "Virgil's not doing too well now. Seems that the fever spike and the seizure made his flu worse. Brains is already giving him a fever reducer. We also need to keep him as calm as we can," Jeff explained.

"I don't think he'll like it if I go far," Gordon said.

"I'm afraid you're right. Right now, as long as it's possible, he gets what he wants."

Gordon nodded. "Is there any way we can get another bed in here? I think it'll bother him if I'm sleeping in the chair again."

Jeff nodded. "We'll get it in here soon."

"Dad…"

"What is it, Gordon?"

"I can't stand seeing him like this," Gordon said. "This isn't him…I've never seen him so scared before."

"Brains also said that his brain chemistry is off," Jeff replied.

Gordon nodded, but didn't say anything. Not another word was said for a while. Later, while Gordon stayed with Virgil, Jeff called Alan back downstairs so they could see about getting the other med bed in the room. Once the bed was set up, Gordon wanted to use the opportunity of his father and brother being in the room with Virgil while he could.

"I'm going to upstairs…quickly," Gordon told his father and brother. "Just to do a few things. If he wakes and I'm gone, tell him I'll be right back. And call me if he starts getting nervous."

Both nodded, and Gordon quickly left the room. He ran upstairs to get into his pajamas and do a couple other things. He was about to run back down when his communicator started beeping. He knew what it was.

"Yes?" he asked anxiously.

"He's getting really nervous that you're not here," Alan told him. "He's not listening to us that you're coming right back."

"On my way!" Gordon exclaimed, then disconnected and ran back down the stairs.

He arrived a minute later to find Jeff doing his best to calm an obviously agitated Virgil while Alan just stood back and watched in silence. Gordon nearly had to shove Alan out of his way, then climbed onto the other bed to get to Virgil's other side from his father.

"I'm here, Virge," Gordon said, trying to keep his voice calm. "I'm right here."

"You went away…you were gone…"

"I just had to get changed," Gordon calmly explained. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have gone."

Virgil shook his head. "Take care of yourself…good thing."

Gordon smiled slightly. "That's my big brother, looking out for me."

"Have to…my job."

"Well, consider it my job to look out for you right now."

"Green."

Gordon took his brother's hand and carefully answered, "Orange."

"Four orange…Two green."

Gordon shook his head. "Four yellow, Two orange."

"You left me."

Gordon sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry. I came right back though."

Virgil shook his head. "You left me…you never, ever came back."

"I'm here…"

Virgil shook his head again. "Not real."

Gordon looked at his older brother, confused. Then he looked up to his father.

"I think he was dreaming that you left and never came back," Jeff told Gordon.

Gordon nodded to his father, then looked back at Virgil. "It was just a bad dream. I promised you that I'd never leave you."

"Never, ever leave…please…"

"I'm not going anywhere," Gordon replied. "I'm staying right here."

Virgil was soon asleep, and Gordon looked up at his father. Jeff went around so he could stand on Gordon's other side from Virgil.

"This is so bad," Gordon softly told his father.

"I know," Jeff agreed.

Brains came in then, and Jeff took him outside to tell him what had happened. Brains nodded, but added that there was nothing more he could do. Then they went in so Brains could check Virgil's temperature and found that it was still too elevated. Since it had gotten late, Jeff got Alan to go upstairs. He wasn't keen on leaving Gordon and Virgil alone, but he felt that it would be better to do just that.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Jeff asked Gordon.

Gordon nodded. "We'll be fine."

"Call me if anything happens or if you need anything. And don't worry about waking me up, I have a feeling I won't be sleeping much tonight."

Gordon nodded again. "I will."

Jeff reached down and placed a gentle hand to Virgil's forehead, looking down at him sadly.

"We can't lose him, Dad," Gordon whispered.

Jeff then moved to put a gentle hand on Gordon's head.

"I know," Jeff quietly agreed. "But he's still with us…still trying."

Gordon nodded, but didn't say anything. Jeff left the room soon after, seeing that Gordon was as settled as possible on the other bed. Virgil slept through most of the night, not Gordon though. Gordon was just too anxious to sleep, his mind was just turning with horrible possibilities.


	24. Upstairs

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

---

Virgil didn't wake again until almost 3am. He opened his eyes to see Gordon lying on his side, looking back at him.

"Upstairs," Virgil said. "Your bed."

Gordon shook his head. "I'm staying put."

"You're here too much."

"I want to be here."

"Upstairs."

"I've got the bed here," Gordon replied, pointing down to it. "I'll sleep just fine down here with you."

"Here too much…you'll hate me…"

"I could never hate you."

"You'll hate me…they'll all hate me…'cause I get sick and I can't get better."

"That's not your fault," Gordon replied. "You're trying so hard to get better and we all know it."

"Don't want you to hate me…"

"No one hates you!" Gordon exclaimed. "No one will ever hate you."

Gordon reached over so his arm was draped across his brother's chest and resting on the shoulder opposite him.

"We love you, Virge. We always have and we always will," Gordon continued.

"Love my family…love my brothers."

"I know," Gordon said with a small, sad smile. "We all know that."

"Green."

Gordon shifted, just to make himself a little more comfortable, keeping the arm draped across Virgil's chest. "Orange."

"Two green…Two always green."

"Two will be orange later," Gordon replied softly. "I bet you'll like it too."

"Green."

"Go to sleep, Virge," Gordon said. "I won't be painting her for a while anyway."

"You have to leave to make her orange."

Gordon swallowed hard. "I'm not leaving."

"Green."

With that, Virgil was again asleep. Gordon moved and buried his face in his pillow. He didn't move again until his lungs began to scream for oxygen. He moved a bit and flipped his pillow over and lied back down. He fell asleep soon after.

Gordon knew it was late when he woke up again. He turned onto his side, his eyes fixed on Virgil's sleeping form. He reached over, his palm going to the side of Virgil's face. He then realized they weren't alone. He looked across Virgil to see his father sitting in the chair.

"Hey," Jeff said softly once Gordon had seen him.

Gordon only smiled weakly.

"Anything happen last night?" Jeff asked a minute later.

"He woke up once," Gordon answered. "And I just couldn't sleep."

"What happened when he woke up?"

Gordon shook his head. "He wanted me upstairs to sleep, but I told him I was staying put. He was saying how I'll hate him 'cause I'm down here so much…how we're all going to hate him 'cause he's sick and can't get better…I told him we'd never hate him and it's not his fault that he can't get better. I told him we love him and he said he loves us. Then green and orange, then he slept again."

Jeff nodded. "At least he's sleeping. Kyrano will bring some breakfast down."

"John, Scott and Alan?"

"They've all eaten already. John's back in front of the computer with Scott and Alan there with him."

"John didn't sleep, did he?"

Jeff shook his head. "Not much, from what I could tell. He wouldn't budge from the computer last night…I found him passed out on the sofa earlier."

"He's not going to leave that computer for long," Gordon noted. "He knows that Virgil's short on time."

Jeff nodded. "And I don't think Scott's going to fight him so much, either."

Gordon nodded, and both remained silent until Virgil woke a little later. He looked first to see Gordon lying on his side, looking back at him.

"Green," Virgil said by way of a greeting.

"Orange."

"Breakfast."

"Soon enough," Gordon said. 

"You need breakfast, you have to have breakfast," Virgil stated, and Gordon could see him getting agitated again.

"I will!" Gordon softly exclaimed. "I will eat breakfast soon. Kyrano is bringing down something for me and Dad."

"Don't get sick."

"I won't," Gordon replied.

"You get sick, I paint Four purple."

"Purple?" Gordon asked incredulously.

Virgil only nodded.

"Well, I can't have that," Gordon sighed. "Too embarrassing."

"Breakfast is here," Jeff said when Kyrano had gotten his attention.

"You eat," Virgil told Gordon and his father. "I sleep."

"Deal," Gordon said.

Jeff and Gordon ate in silence while Virgil slept. It wasn't until later that Virgil woke again, this time to find Scott in the room as well.

"Upstairs," he told Gordon.

"Why?" Gordon asked, confused.

"Here too much."

"Don't worry about that," Gordon laughed.

Virgil only narrowed his eyes. "You need away from me."

"Virge…" Gordon began.

"Virgil," Jeff said, getting his middle son's attention. "If Gordon goes upstairs for a little while, will you be okay?"

Virgil nodded. "Gordon upstairs, you here."

Jeff nodded. "I'll stay while Gordon's upstairs."

Jeff looked over to Gordon. Gordon nodded reluctantly, then got off the bed.

"I will be right upstairs," Gordon told Virgil. "And I will be back soon."

Then he added to Scott and Jeff, "Call me if you need me."

Both nodded, and Gordon went upstairs. Gordon went into command to find John at the computer and Alan sitting with Tin-Tin on the sofa.

"What are you doing here?" Alan asked, confused, when he saw Gordon enter.

Gordon sat heavily next to his younger brother and shrugged. "I got kicked out of the infirmary."

"Kicked out?" John asked, turning around.

"Virgil kicked me out," Gordon nodded. "He said that I was there too much and that I needed to be away from him."

"That makes no sense," Alan replied. "Last night he was freaking out over you being gone."

Gordon shrugged, but said nothing.

"I think it's the fever and the flu," John spoke up.

"Huh?" Alan asked.

"The two are making him confused and easily upset," John answered.

"Dad said something about his brain chemistry being off too," Gordon added.

Alan and Tin-Tin tried their best to settle Gordon down while John worked. In the infirmary, Virgil had fallen asleep to the sounds of Scott and Jeff's voices mixed in with music. It wasn't much later when he woke up again, instinctively looking over to the other bed, where he expected Gordon to be. But when he didn't see his younger brother, he began to panic.


	25. Messed Up

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

---

"Virgil!" Jeff said sharply when he saw his son frantically looking around.

"Gordon? Where is he?" Virgil asked.

"He's upstairs, remember?" Jeff said, lowering his voice.

Virgil shook his head. "Left me…he's gone…"

"He's upstairs," Jeff said, trying to make his voice as soothing as possible. "Virgil, Gordon's right upstairs. You told him to go up for a little while before you fell asleep."

"Gone…he's gone…he's never coming back…."

"Scott…" Jeff began, quickly glancing at his eldest.

"Calling him now," Scott interrupted.

And Jeff went back to trying to calm Virgil down.

Upstairs, Gordon didn't even need to answer his communicator to know something was wrong.

"On my way!" Gordon said the second he saw Scott's nervous face.

Gordon didn't say another word to any of the room's occupants, he just bolted out the door and ran into the infirmary. He found Virgil thrashing on the bed, repeating that Gordon was gone and never coming back.

"Virge!" Gordon called from the doorway, then entered. "I'm here!"

Gordon climbed on the other bed, and Jeff backed off a little so that Gordon could work.

"Gone…gone…" Virgil kept repeating.

"I'm here," Gordon repeated over his brother, gently embracing him.

"Thought you were gone forever," Virgil said a minute later when he'd calmed down.

"You told me to go upstairs, that I was here too much," Gordon explained.

Virgil slowly nodded. "Messed up," he said.

"What's messed up?" Gordon asked.

"Me."

"Virge…" Gordon began. "You're sick and it's making you confused."

"Shouldn't have to put up with me."

"Virge," Gordon said, sadness evident in his voice, "We're here because we care about you."

"You should go…you'll hate me soon…"

"I'm not leaving you," Gordon replied. "And I'll never, ever hate you."

Not another word was said for a few minutes, and it was Virgil that said something.

"Green."

"Orange," Gordon replied with a small smile. "When you're getting better."

Then Gordon saw his brother was asleep, and he looked over to his father and Scott.

"What happened?" he asked, and Jeff recapped the situation.

"I think he forgot that he sent me up before," Gordon said when his father had finished.

Both Scott and Jeff nodded, then Scott added, "It also seems like you're the only one he'll listen to."

"I promised him I'd never leave him," Gordon said, then sighed. "So now he freaks whenever I'm not here."

"If he does kick you out again, it might be a good idea for you to stick close and come back in when he's asleep," Jeff replied.

Gordon nodded. "Good plan."

The three talked quietly amongst themselves while Virgil slept. Scott soon went back upstairs while Jeff stayed with Gordon and Virgil. Kyrano brought lunch down to the infirmary, and both ate in silence. Virgil didn't wake much, and it wasn't until after dinnertime that he tried to kick Gordon out again.

"I'm not going anywhere," Gordon told Virgil patiently. "I promised you I'd never, ever leave. And I'm going to keep that promise."

"You need break from me."

"No, I don't."

Virgil only narrowed his eyes. "Break. Now."

"No," Gordon stated emphatically. "I'm staying put."

"You need a break…here too much," Virgil replied, and both Gordon and Jeff saw that it was beginning to upset him.

In an effort to keep his brother calm, Gordon reached out and took Virgil's hand. "Alright," Gordon sighed, "I'll go walk around for a little while."

"I'll keep you company," Jeff told Virgil, who nodded.

Gordon reluctantly left the room, and walked around just like he said. He just didn't go far. He returned only fifteen minutes later to find that Virgil was still awake, so he didn't go in. Then he decided to use the opportunity presented. He went upstairs to his room, got cleaned up and changed, then grabbed some things. By the time he got back down to the infirmary, Virgil was once again asleep. So he set his things on the foot of his bed, then climbed on it to so he could sit.

"What happened?" Gordon asked when he saw the deeply saddened look to his father's features.

"He was asking for your mother," Jeff sadly answered, standing.

"Asking for her…how?"

"He said he can see her when he sleeps…that she talks to him. According to Virgil, she said that he'll be joining her soon."

Jeff then left the room, mentioning something about needing a walk of his own. Gordon knew this was the last thing that Scott needed to deal with, but Gordon couldn't handle that bit of information on his own. So he pressed a few buttons and then Scott's face appeared.

"Something happen?" Scott asked, seeing the troubled look on Gordon's face.

Gordon nodded, "Yeah…can you come down? Something upset Dad, so he's off walking and thinking. And I don't want to be alone right now."

"I'll be right there," Scott replied, then signed off.

That conversation had gotten both John's and Alan's attentions, and both were watching Scott.

"I'm going down to sit with Gordon for a little while," he told his two brothers. "If anything comes up, I'll call. And call Dad if anything happens up here."

With that, Scott went down to the infirmary. Through the window, he could see that Gordon was lying on his bed, on his stomach, right next to Virgil. And Scott could see his mouth moving as if he were talking. He knocked just loud enough to get Gordon's attention. He saw Gordon look up, then wave him in.

One look at Gordon's face told Scott volumes. Something was definitely wrong. Scott could see tears welling in Gordon's amber eyes, and a few had escaped down his face. So Scott went over to the bed, sitting on its edge. Gordon moved so that he was sitting as well. And Gordon used the opportunity to gain some comfort from Scott.

"What's going on?" Scott asked after he'd been in the room for a minute.

"Virgil kicked me out again…he was getting upset when I kept telling him that I wanted to stay. So I left for a little while…I walked around, got some stuff from my room…when I got back here Dad was looking upset, so I asked. And he told me."

"What'd he say?"

"Virgil was still awake…I guess they were talking a little. And Virgil told Dad about what he's been dreaming lately."

Scott nodded in understanding. "I'm guessing he isn't dreaming of happy things."

"Not happy for us, anyway," Gordon replied.

"What is it?" Scott asked, growing more concerned.

"Dad…"

"Don't worry about it, Gordon," Scott said. "Just tell me what Virgil said."

Gordon took a deep breath, then said, "He dreams about mom. That she talks to him. Virgil said something about her saying that he'll be joining her soon."

"Oh no…" Scott managed, though nothing more came out. All he could do was wrap his arms around Gordon's shaking body.

"That means he's gonna die…doesn't it?" Gordon managed through his tears.

"As long as he's still alive, we still have a chance," Scott replied.

"I can't lose him, Scott…"

"None of us can," Scott replied softly.

Jeff came in to find Scott still comforting Gordon, and both were watching as Virgil slept. Scott slowly got off the bed, and motioned for his father to follow him back outside.

"Gordon told me about what Virgil said to you," Scott told his father.

Jeff nodded. "I shouldn't have left him like that. I knew that would upset Gordon."

"Hey," Scott replied softly, placing a hand on his father's shoulder, "You're allowed to be upset by this too. Anyway, Gordon called me."

"I can't help but think that's a really bad sign," Jeff admitted.

"Gordon said something similar," Scott added. "And I can't help but agree. But like I told Gordon, as long as he's still alive, we still have a chance."

"I know…" Jeff sighed. "And I know Virgil's still trying. Need I even ask about John?"

"He won't stop," Scott answered. "Alan's helping him on the computer as best he can."

"Not that this is encouraging, but why don't you head up and tell his to John and Alan…I'd prefer it if you could get them both to at least talk to you…and you talk to them."

"I'll do what I can," Scott replied with a nod.

Jeff went back into the infirmary while Scott went back into the main house, heading to command with a heavy heart. In the infirmary, Jeff saw that Gordon had gone back to lying back down next to Virgil. Instead of taking his own chair, Jeff went to Gordon's other side and sat on the bed. He put a hand on his son's back, and did what he could to soothe the inner turmoil swirling in his redhead.

"I'm scared, Dad," Gordon hesitantly whispered.

"We all are, Gordon," Jeff replied. "We all are."

Upstairs, Scott was dreading sharing this development with John and Alan. But he knew his father wasn't having an easy time with Gordon and Virgil either. So he took a deep breath and entered the command area to find both John and Alan working.

"What's up?" Alan asked when he saw Scott enter.

"What's wrong?" John asked immediately after since he knew Scott well enough to know when the eldest was troubled.

Scott sat on the sofa, and asked for John and Alan to join him. Both did so without question, each taking a side from Scott.

"Scott?" John asked gently.

Scott was looking down at his hands and then began with a hitched breath, "Virgil's been dreaming about mom."

"What about her?" John prodded.

"He told Dad that she's been talking to him…that she told him he'll be joining her soon," Scott barely got out.

He jumped to his feet and went to the window, staring out into the darkness that had fallen over the island. Neither John nor Alan immediately moved. It took a minute for John to get to his feet. But instead of going back to the computer, he went to Scott's side.

"We still have some time," John told Scott. "And we're still looking."

"I know," Scott whispered. "I told Dad and Gordon that as long as he's still alive, we still have a chance."

A sniffling sound took them from their discussion, and they turned to find that Alan had pulled his knees up. And both brothers were saddened by the sight.

"Go back to work," Scott told John. "I'll take care of Alan."

"We'll take care of Alan…and each other," John replied, and Scott didn't argue.

It didn't take them long to get themselves calmed down enough so that John could work. Scott stayed there while Alan went downstairs to find that his father was in his chair and Gordon was on the bed, still lying next to Virgil.

"Dad…" Alan whispered when he came in.

"It's alright, Alan," Jeff said, standing.

Jeff wrapped his arms around his youngest, who returned the embrace. It was a minute before either moved, Alan going over to Gordon. Jeff retook his seat and Alan sat on Gordon's bed, next to his brother. Alan didn't say anything, he only placed a hand on Gordon's back.

Jeff was finally able to get Alan upstairs and into his bedroom when it got late enough. Once he saw that Alan was as settled as possible, Jeff went to check on his two eldest, finding Scott asleep on the sofa and John still in front of the computer.

"John?" Jeff asked quietly, as not to wake Scott.

"Nothing yet," John sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"I want you to get some rest," Jeff told his second eldest.

"I'm too wired right now," John replied. "If I'm not concentrating on this, I'm thinking about Virgil…he may be the most imaginative of us all, but it doesn't mean he's the only one."

"John?"

"I can't help but think of what it would be like if I couldn't find a match and he didn't make it… we're already getting a small taste since he's been in the infirmary for so long."

Jeff nodded. "I don't want you up all night though. You need to rest so you can think clearly."

"I probably won't be up for too much longer anyway. Gordon?"

"He's already asleep," Jeff answered. "Surprisingly enough, it was Alan who got him to fall asleep."

"Actually, it doesn't surprise me. Alan's done good, helping out and everything."

"He has, though I think he doesn't feel that's so."

"I take it he's already in bed," John guessed.

"Got him up there before I came in here."

"Go on up, Dad. Like I said, I won't be much longer."

Jeff nodded, then wished his son a good night. After taking one final looking at a still-sleeping Scott, Jeff went up to his own room. But sleep didn't come quickly for the Tracy patriarch, as his own mind was running through horrible scenarios that all involved Virgil's death.


	26. Listening to a Heart Beat

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

---

In the middle of the night, Virgil opened his eyes suddenly, but Gordon didn't know it since he was still asleep. And although Virgil didn't want to wake Gordon, he knew he had to. He knew there was something wrong. So he reached over and poked Gordon until the younger one woke.

"What's up, Virge?" Gordon asked sleepily.

"Don't feel good," Virgil quietly answered.

"You have the flu…" Gordon began, but stopped when he saw the look he was getting. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

Virgil nodded, then reached for Gordon's hand. He wanted to tell Gordon that something was very wrong, but between the heaviness in his chest, the sudden nausea, and his head feeling weird, he couldn't. Gordon noticed this and moved so that he was hovering over his brother. He could see Virgil's eyes open, staring at the ceiling, but not fixed on anything.

"Virge," he said loudly, tapping his brother's cheek, "Come on, stay with me!"

He got a call out to Brains just before he saw Virgil's eyes roll up and he felt Virgil release his hand. He'd barely gotten the buttons pressed to call his father when Virgil began seizing. When Virgil was once again still, Gordon reached over and placed to fingers on his brother's neck. It was a minor relief when he felt a pulse. But when he tried to wake Virgil, he couldn't.

Brains was the first into the room, finding Gordon with his head on Virgil's chest, looking up at his brother.

"Gordon?" Brains asked. "What h…h…is wrong?"

"Seizure," Gordon answered. "I'm listening to his heart beat."

"I n…n…have to examine him now."

Gordon slowly moved, getting off of the other bed. He moved that a little so Brains could move around Virgil's bed as he needed. He stood in the doorway and nearly jumped when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Gordon," Jeff whispered.

"You scared me," Gordon replied, his voice low.

"What happened?" Jeff answered, seeing Brains looking Virgil over.

Gordon turned to face his father. "Seizure."

Then Gordon leaned into his father, who wrapped his arms around his son. Gordon turned back around to see Brains continuing his examination. It was another few minutes before Brains signaled that he was finished. Both Gordon and Jeff entered the room, Gordon pushing the bed back next to his brother's and getting on it while Jeff sat in the chair opposite Gordon.

"Brains?" Jeff asked.

"The fever is still too h…h…elevated. I w…w…am going to try an…an…a different fever reducer once the other is clear."

"Why won't he wake up?" Gordon asked.

"S…S…Aftereffect of the seizure," Brains answered. "He sh…sh…ought to be waking soon."

"I'll let you know when he does," Jeff said, and Brains nodded, leaving them alone.

"What exactly happened?" Jeff asked Gordon once Brains had left the room.

"He woke me up…said he didn't feel good. That was it, I called Brains and saw his eyes roll up…barely got you when he started seizing," Gordon explained, taking a deep breath to keep himself calm.

Both settled into an anxious silence, waiting for Virgil to awaken. When Brains returned an hour later, Jeff informed him that Virgil had yet to wake, which caused the scientist to frown. So he asked Gordon and Jeff to step outside and let him take another look at Virgil. Both father and son relented, and watched from the window as Brains did a series of tests on a still-unconscious Virgil. And when he was finished, he went back into the hallway to make his report.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Gordon asked, able to read the look on Brains' face.

"He's in a coma," Brains answered, his volume low.

"What?" Gordon asked incredulously, immediately grabbing his father's hand.

"The second seizure m…m…caused it."

"Oh…" Gordon began, but stopped. This was all overwhelming him.

Gordon felt his legs grow weak, but couldn't say anything about it. Both Brains and Jeff saw that something was wrong, and they grabbed both his arms and led him into the infirmary, sitting him in the chair. Brains went for some water while Jeff kept his eye on Gordon.

"Gordon?" Jeff asked a few seconds later.

"He's not gonna wake up…" Gordon said with a hitched breath.

Jeff, who had nothing to say, only leaned over to wrap his arms around Gordon's shoulders.

"I still won't leave him," Gordon said a minute later.

"I didn't expect you to. I'm going call Scott and ask him to come down. Then I'll go tell John and Alan."

Gordon nodded. Brains came in then, handing Gordon a glass of water. Gordon drank it quickly and Jeff took it from him. Jeff then went out into the hallway while Gordon moved back to his bed, placing Virgil's hand in between his own.

Jeff reluctantly called Scott, who answered faster than expected.

"Dad?" Scott asked.

"Can you come down to the infirmary please?"

"What happened?" Scott asked, his voice laced with dread.

"Virgil had another seizure…Scott, he's in a coma."

Scott only nodded, then after a deep breath replied, "I'll be right down. Do you want me to tell John and Alan?"

"No, I want to tell them myself. I just don't want Gordon alone right now. He's taking this hard."

After the call was disconnected, Jeff went back inside to find Gordon sitting up on the bed, just staring at Virgil. Knowing there was nothing he could say to make Gordon feel better, Jeff just stood behind his son and also watched Virgil. Scott ran into the room minutes later, stopping short just inside.

Gordon's eyes registered the movement, but he didn't look up. He just continued watching over Virgil. Jeff moved from behind Gordon and went over to Scott.

"Keep an eye on him, please," Jeff told Scott, referring to Gordon. "When he heard that Virgil had slipped into a coma, he nearly passed out on us."

Scott sighed, then replied, "Planned on it. I'll see if I can get him to talk to me too."

"Just don't ask him to go anywhere."

"That's the last thing I'd do."

Jeff nodded, then glanced over his shoulder to see that Gordon hadn't moved. He placed a hand on Scott's shoulder for a second, then left the room. Scott moved so that he could sit on the bed near Gordon.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"He woke me up…said he didn't feel good. Then he had another seizure."

Scott wrapped an arm around Gordon's shoulders, then rested his chin on his brother's shoulder. It wasn't much longer when Gordon turned into Scott, who wrapped his arms around his brother for the second time in not too long.

Upstairs, Jeff poked his head into the command area to find John passed out on the sofa. He shook his head a little, then went inside. He turned the lights on slightly, just enough so that he could see where he was going. He kneeled by John, then woke him up.

"Dad?" John asked, sitting up slowly.

"John…" Jeff began, then reached out to take a hold of one of John's hands. "Virgil had another seizure."

"It's bad…isn't it?"

Jeff nodded sadly. "He's now in a coma."

"Oh God…"

John leaned back, resting his head against the wall with his eyes closed. Jeff only squeezed John's hand when he saw the tears slipping down his son's face.

"Gordon?" John asked once he'd calmed down enough.

"Scott's down there with him," Jeff answered. "I didn't want him down there alone."

"Alan?"

"My next stop."

"If you want to get back down, I'll tell Alan," John offered.

"No," Jeff replied. "I should be the one to tell him."

"I'll go up with you," John said.

The two silently made their way to Alan's room, where they found the youngest Tracy sound asleep. John stayed in the doorway while Jeff entered. Jeff sat on the edge of Alan's bed.

"Wha…" Alan began when he saw his father above him. "What's wrong?"

Alan sat up, looking at his father. He then looked over the doorway to see John standing there.

"Virgil had another seizure," Jeff informed Alan. "He's now in a coma."

Alan didn't immediately say anything, he only looked between John and his father for a few seconds.

"Alan?" Jeff whispered.

"Does that means he's gonna die?" Alan softly asked.

"No," John stated emphatically. "We still have a chance."

"Gordon? Scott?"

"Gordon was with Virgil when the seizure happened," Jeff answered. "Scott's down there with him now."

"I want to go down there…"

"That's fine. John and I are going down there anyway."

The trio made their way down to the infirmary with Jeff being the first to enter. Alan hadn't gotten far when he realized that John wasn't right behind him. So he turned to find his older brother standing in the doorway, a blank look on his face and his eyes were focused on Virgil.

"John?" Alan asked quietly.

John only shook his head. "I have to find something."

Then he turned and ran from the room.


	27. Looking

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

---

Alan was shocked, and didn't move. Jeff, Gordon, and Scott could only look on. It was another minute before anyone moved, and it was Jeff.

Jeff knew where John had gone, so he went straight to the command area. He found John in front of the computer, furiously typing.

"John?" Jeff said from just inside the room, but got no response.

Jeff sighed, and went over to where his son was working. He stood behind John, placing his hands on his son's shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"I'm looking," John said, his voice strained.

"I know."

Jeff moved so that he was leaning against the desk, looking down at John's face. He wasn't sure how John could see amidst the tears in his eyes, how he could type while wiping his hands across his eyes every so often.

"John…"

"I'm looking," John repeated.

"Stop, please," Jeff said. "Only for a few minutes. Talk to me."

"What is there to say, Dad?" John snapped. "Virgil's in a coma. I have to find something before it's too late. It shouldn't have gotten this bad as it is."

"This isn't your fault!" Jeff exclaimed. "No matter what happens, this isn't your fault."

"I haven't found anything…I haven't helped him. The only reason he got that medicine that caused the fever spike and seizure is because of me."

"John," Jeff began, his voice a little choked. "You found something that was supposed to make him more comfortable. No one knew that his body wasn't going to react well to it."

"I haven't helped him."

"Yes, you have. John, he knows you're looking. That gives him hope. Also, he wants to get better for all of us."

John only shook his head, but could say nothing in return. The few tears that had fallen earlier were washed away in the cascade falling down John's face as his fears were making their way out. All Jeff could do was hold on to his son.

"Gordon really will paint his 'Bird," John whispered once he'd calmed down. "And I'll help him."

Jeff pulled back and nodded sadly. "Will you please come downstairs for a little while?"

"I have to keep looking…"

"Just for a little while," Jeff pleaded.

Seeing that it meant so much to his father, John nodded reluctantly. Jeff led the way back downstairs to find Gordon and Alan sitting on the bed with Scott standing behind them. Gordon looked worse for wear, though Alan and Scott didn't look much better. Jeff and John entered silently with Jeff sitting in the chair while John stood back.

Silence loomed over the Tracy family for a long time. But soon, it was broken.

"Blue," Gordon said, his eyes still on Virgil.

"Huh?" Alan asked, glancing over.

"Blue," Gordon repeated, then looked up at Scott.

"What about it?" Scott asked when he saw Gordon looking at him.

"We'd been going back and forth about green and orange. For a color compromise, he suggested blue."

"I take it you didn't agree," Scott guessed.

Gordon shook his head. "I told him it was your color…and it wouldn't do. That I'd only agree to orange."

"I heard about that," Scott said, a hand on Gordon's shoulder. "Two would look kinda nice blue though."

"He wouldn't agree," Alan piped in. "He'd only want her green. He probably just said it because blue is a nicer color than orange."

"I kept telling him that orange isn't such a bad color," Gordon replied.

"Yet you won't paint Four orange," Jeff added.

"Nope," Gordon replied with a shake of his head. "Two is the only one getting orange."

John, who had yet to say a word, came into the room further, standing next to his father. He reached out and placed a hand on Virgil's forehead, and everyone else could only watch.

"I let him down," John whispered.

"No, you didn't," Jeff replied. "Not at all."

"I haven't found anything."

"If there's nothing out there to find, then that isn't your fault," Jeff stated. "He knows you're looking."

"I have to find something."

This time, it was Gordon's turn to pipe in. "He knows you're doing your best."

Gordon then got up off the bed and went over to John. All he did then was lean against his older brother, he didn't need to say anything more. That act told John all he needed to know.

"I'm going back up to see what else is out there," John announced after a few minutes.

"I want you getting some rest," Jeff replied.

"I just…can't…now."

Jeff nodded in understanding. John was the first out of the room with Alan following a few seconds later. It was a long night for the Tracys. John didn't get far before he fell asleep in front of the computer while Alan was out on the sofa. Gordon and Scott managed some sleep on the bed while Jeff slept in the chair.

Tin-Tin, who had no idea anything had happened, was the first to find John and Alan asleep in the command area. She first woke John, and tried to get him up into his own bed. But he refused, insisting that he only needed some coffee before going back to work. After watching John leave the room, she then woke Alan.

"Morning," she smiled when she saw Alan sitting up.

He only glanced at her. Then he looked to see that John was missing. "John?"

"Getting coffee. He was asleep in front of the computer, but he won't go up to bed."

"Not surprised. Well, it's my turn for coffee, then I'll be helping him out."

"You really should go up to bed," Tin-Tin said.

"Have to help John…have to help make Virgil well again," Alan told her before standing.

"Alan?"

"He's gotten worse, Tin-Tin," Alan said when he saw her confusion.

"Oh no…what happened?"

"He woke Gordon up last night, saying he didn't feel well. Then he had another seizure…Tin-Tin…he's in a coma."

Not knowing what to say, Tin-Tin only went to Alan and embraced him. He was tense for a few seconds, but soon relaxed. They left the room to find John in the kitchen with Onaha, and Onaha seemed to have been comforting John.

"He has just informed us of what transpired last night," Kyrano told Alan and Tin-Tin.

"Alan just told me," Tin-Tin replied.

"I am bringing something down for the others. Onaha will take care of you."

Kyrano bowed out of the room. Onaha got John to sit at the table, and motioned for Alan and Tin-Tin to join him. Then she went about making breakfast and getting them coffee. It was a quiet affair. Alan was lost in his own thoughts and fears while John thought more practically. He was trying to think of a new avenue to try.

They ate breakfast in silence, and as Tin-Tin helped her mother clean up, Alan and John went back into command with coffee in hand. They both sat in front of the computer, and Alan watched as John went to work.

Down in the infirmary, Jeff was the first to wake. He looked over Virgil, then over to Gordon and Scott. Both were still asleep, though he wasn't sure how Scott managed it since he looked as if he were about to fall off the bed. It wasn't until Kyrano came down that either boy woke.

"What time is it?" Scott mumbled, carefully getting off the bed as not to fall or wake Gordon.

"Almost 8," Jeff answered.

"Did you manage to sleep at all?" Scott asked, just after propping himself up on the counter.

"Some," Jeff answered, passing over a cup of coffee.

"I'm surprised I did," Scott admitted.

"Me too," Jeff sighed, then looked over at Virgil.

"After breakfast, I'll go up and make sure John and Alan are taken care of," Scott offered.

Jeff nodded. "Thank you. I want Gordon to eat, but I don't want to wake him either."

"Let him be for a little while," Scott said. "He'll probably wake soon when he smells the food and coffee."

And Jeff was right. It wasn't much later when Gordon stirred. He sat up slowly, looked over Virgil, then looked around the room.

"Morning," Jeff said when Gordon looked at him.

"Anything?" Gordon asked, his gaze returning to Virgil.

"Nothing," Jeff answered. "Kyrano brought some breakfast down, I want you to eat something."

Gordon nodded, looking back up at his father. "Yesterday morning he was getting upset because I wasn't eating breakfast right away."

"He's always wanted to take care of you," Scott noted from his place on the counter.

"And now it's my turn to take care of him…not that I did a good job or anything," Gordon replied.

"You did a great job!" Jeff protested.

Gordon only glanced at his father and shook his head. When he didn't say anything else, Jeff continued, "You did, Gordon. You kept him company, although we all know it wasn't easy. You kept his spirits up. It means a lot to him, don't ever think it doesn't."

After a second, Gordon nodded. Then Jeff got his son to eat breakfast.


	28. Five's Turn to be Orange?

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

---

The next few hours proved quiet. Once he saw that Gordon was taken care of, Scott went up stairs to find John and Alan in front of the computer. He stood in the doorway and listened as John explained something to Alan.

"So you're investigating the people that were rescued?" Alan asked John.

"In a way. I'm finding out if anyone comes from another country," John answered. "It's slow, but since the database search hasn't kicked anything out yet, it's something. But I'm keeping a close eye on the database searches anyway."

Scott then came into the room and went to stand behind his two brothers. Both John and Alan heard him come in and looked.

"What's going on in here?" Scott asked.

John briefly answered, then asked, "Gordon and Dad?"

"Downstairs. Kyrano brought breakfast down to us. Tell me you've both already eaten, please."

"We have," Alan affirmed. "Onaha made us something a little while ago."

"Good," Scott sighed. "I didn't want to have to fight you both on that."

Once Scott had seen that both John and Alan were doing alright, he went upstairs to freshen up and change clothes. Then he went back into the infirmary so Jeff could do the same. And Scott had managed to convince Gordon to do just that as well when Jeff returned, both promising to stay with Virgil while he was upstairs.

It was a long, quiet day for the Tracys. Scott and Jeff took turns floating between the infirmary and the command area while Gordon stayed with Virgil and Alan stayed with John.

"Dinner!" Onaha called from the doorway to the command area.

Alan, who'd gone to lying on the sofa, stood, while John didn't seem to have heard. Then Alan saw that his brother was concentrating on something, switching screens every so often.

"John?"

"Working on something," John answered distractedly.

"Dinner?" Alan asked.

John shook his head. "Don't want to lose my train of thought."

Alan only turned to look at Onaha, who offered, "I'll bring something in for you both."

"That'll be good," Alan replied.

Scott was still in the infirmary with Gordon, Virgil and Jeff when dinnertime came around. Gordon was sitting on his bed, holding onto Virgil's hand. Jeff was in his chair, holding onto Virgil's other hand. Scott was standing by the foot of Virgil's bed.

"Would you both please go up for some dinner?" Jeff asked when he saw it was dinnertime. "Eat with John and Alan."

"I don't want to leave," Gordon replied.

"Please," Jeff pleaded. "Only for a little while. I'm not going anywhere."

But Gordon just shook his head, and Jeff opted to relent. It wasn't worth getting into an argument over. So he just looked at Scott.

"I'll go up and make sure the two eat something," Scott offered. "Then ask Onaha or Kyrano to bring something down for us."

Jeff nodded. "Thank you, Scott."

But when Scott went upstairs, he was almost surprised to see that the kitchen was devoid of people. So he went into command where he saw Alan sitting next to John, and both had plates in front of them.

"What's going on?" he asked as he came in.

"John's concentrating on something," Alan answered.

"What?" Scott asked curiously.

"Not sure," Alan asked. "He's been so busy on what he's working on. He's been at it all day, though he did manage a nap earlier in the afternoon for a couple hours. I'm just keeping an eye on the database searches, but so far, nothing new there."

"Has he even touched his dinner?" Scott asked.

"Yes," John answered for himself. "Onaha just brought it in a few minutes ago. And Alan also got some sleep in as well."

"So, what are you working on?" Scott asked, a hand on John's shoulder.

"I'm trying to find out where the rescued people came from…if any of them came from a foreign country. It isn't easy, since most of those records are locked. I just don't know why I didn't think of this before."

"Because the database should've been enough," Scott said, knowing just how much responsibility John was placing on himself.

"I just hope something kicks out soon," John sighed.

"I do too," Scott replied. "Now, eat your dinner! Or I'll be finding a way to paint Five orange!"

"You wouldn't dare…" John began with a slight smile, but stopped when he saw Scott's face. "You would, wouldn't you?"

"Damn right I would."

"Can I help?" Alan asked, perking up a bit.

"Of course," Scott replied with a small grin, mussing the younger blond's hair.

Alan swatted Scott's hand away, then scowled up at his oldest brother.

"What about you, Dad and Gordon?" Alan asked.

"I'm going to look for Onaha or Kyrano and ask if they'll bring something down. Gordon's refusing to leave, though we did get him out for a little while before."

Both nodded in understanding, then Scott left. He soon found Kyrano, who informed him that he was bringing some dinner down to the infirmary. After offering his thanks, Scott went down to report to his father and Gordon.

"Nothing yet?" Gordon asked with a frown when Scott told them about John and Alan.

"Not yet," Scott answered. "But they're both still working hard."

"Not too hard, I hope," Jeff said, glancing over at Scott.

"They both had dinner in front of them when I got there. And they both managed naps earlier too. Both know just how important all this is, but they know that they have to take care of themselves to think properly too."

Jeff nodded, and soon they were eating dinner. A little later, Jeff went upstairs to check in with his two sons in the command area, and found John still at work, alone.

"Where's Alan?" Jeff asked after he'd gotten John's attention.

"Tin-Tin got him out for a little while, for a walk," John answered.

"I want you away from that computer for a few minutes," Jeff said.

John only shook his head. "I'm still working on something."

"John, give me ten minutes. That's all I'm asking for."

"Alright," John sighed. He knew his father had a point, he could feel just how tense he was.

"Good," Jeff said, a small amount of relief in his voice.

John stood, then followed his father out onto the patio. They walked around a trail near the house so they could see where they were going.

"I take it Scott's with Gordon and Virgil," John guessed, knowing his father wasn't keen on leaving Gordon alone now.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah. Gordon does seem to be feeling a little better. He still has hope that something will happen and we'll get a treatment for Virgil. He really seems hopeful for this new approach you're trying."

"Like I told Scott, I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier."

"John, stop taking so much responsibility for all of this."

"Can't help it. I take it Brains hasn't found much either."

"No," Jeff sighed. "And it's frustrating him too. But he's been checking on Virgil every so often, and said we may have gained a little more time. Virgil's fever has lowered to a point where he isn't concerned for any further seizures."

"Dad, as much as I don't like it, this coma may not be such a bad thing."

"What do you mean?"

"He's staying calm…his body isn't stressed…"

"Brains mentioned that too, though I wouldn't share that idea with Gordon right now."

"I wouldn't share that idea with anyone but you."

Once John's ten minutes were up, he led the way back. He went back to command while Jeff went back to the infirmary. In the command area, he found Alan in front of the computer with Tin-Tin on the sofa.

"Where were you?" Alan asked. "I was surprised to come back to an empty room."

"Dad dragged me out for a little while," John answered, sitting in his chair.

That night found Gordon asleep on the bed with Jeff still in his chair while Scott reluctantly went up into his own room. Alan was asleep on one sofa. And just before John crashed onto the other sofa, he started a new search program.


	29. Caffeinated Brothers

Thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

---

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…_

John was the first to stir at the sound, though he wasn't sure what it was for. So he got up, and saw that a program had found something. Although careful not to wake Alan, he saw that his search program had found some profile matches. After scanning through them, he anxiously went back to work.

Alan woke to the sound of fingers busily hitting keys. He looked to see John in front of the computer, then frowned when he saw it was only 2:53am.

"John…" Alan groaned, standing up slowly.

"I may be onto something," John answered. "Go back to sleep."

"No way!" Alan answered, that news almost instantaneously waking him.

He went over to his chair and sat down. He looked to see what John was working on, but couldn't figure it out on his own.

"What is it?" Alan had to ask when his curiosity got the best of him.

"May have found the people that started spreading the strains around Massachusetts."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Could be a very good thing. If I can find out where they came from, where they'd been before Mass., we might be able to pinpoint where the strain came from. With that, I can contact the local hospitals myself and see if they've found something helpful that wasn't put into the database for some reason."

"I'll call Dad and Brains!" Alan offered excitedly.

"Negative," John replied. "I don't have anything yet. Let them sleep. I'll call them if I get something. I'm not going to get you back to sleep, am I?"

"Nope. I'm too awake now!"

"This is going to take a while, Alan," John said.

"Then I'll make plenty of coffee."

Before John could reply, Alan was up and heading out the door. He sighed, then went back to work. In the kitchen, Alan was almost startled to find someone else there.

"Alan?" Scott asked from his seat at the table.

"What are you doing up?" Alan counter-asked, going about making coffee.

"Can't sleep. I just came up from the infirmary where Dad and Gordon are out cold. John?"

"Wide awake in front of the computer," Alan answered.

Scott frowned, and Alan noticed that, so he decided to tell his brother, "Don't bother going in there and telling him to get some sleep. He'll refuse, and honestly, I'm right there with him."

"What's going on?" Scott asked, knowing that something had happened.

"John said he may be on to something, and from what it sounds like, it might be something big!"

"Dad? Brains?"

Alan shook his head. "He said he doesn't have anything yet, and to let them sleep. He'll call when he gets something."

"I take it you aren't going back to sleep anytime soon either."

"No way! I'm making coffee."

"I might as well join you two," Scott sighed. "It's not like I'm going back to sleep either."

Once the coffee was made, Scott made John's cup as well as his own while Alan made his. Then they went back into command to find John still hard at work. Scott gave John his mug, then explained that he just couldn't sleep and that Alan had filled him in. Then Scott dragged another chair over to sit on John's other side from Alan while Alan took his chair.

"Anything new?" Alan asked.

"Nothing yet. Of the five people, only two are from the same country…and they're from the same town. The other three are from various places around Massachusetts. I'm looking into the recent travel activities for the other three."

The trio worked in an anxious silence. John was focused on his task while Scott and Alan watched the databases. The three were on their fourth pot of coffee when someone interrupted them.

"What in the world…" Jeff asked when he saw his three caffeinated sons gathered in front of the computer.

"Working!" Alan answered.

"You do realize it's only six am."

"Yes," Scott sighed. "There's coffee in the kitchen too."

"Did any of you sleep at all last night?" Jeff groaned, coming into his room.

"Some," Scott answered. "You and Gordon?"

"Gordon's still sound asleep. I was a little too restless to stay in there without waking him."

"Scott, why don't you fill Dad in on what we're working on?" John suggested, more so he could work and his father would still know what was going on.

Scott nodded, then pulled his father aside. Once Scott finished, Jeff's features showed more positivity then they had in the past few days.

"You really think this might work?" Jeff asked John.

"I hope so, it's looking that it might. I just don't know what else to do," John answered.

"Does Brains know?" Jeff asked.

"Wanted him to sleep too," John answered, shaking his head. "Plus there isn't anything for him right now."

"Gordon will be thrilled," Jeff sighed. "But I'll hold off on telling him until he wakes on his own."

"Did the two of you sleep alright?"

"I was awake on and off, as was Gordon. But he slept well enough for me."

Kyrano soon came by to find four Tracys in the command area. Jeff noticed, and left his sons to work. After hearing that breakfast was already being prepared, Jeff told Kyrano the news on John's work. Kyrano, delighted, offered the spread the news to his wife and daughter, who were in the kitchen. Jeff nodded, then went back down to wait for Gordon to wake.

In the infirmary, Jeff used the quiet time to muse over all of his sons. But he didn't get far when he noticed Gordon stirring.

"Hey Dad," Gordon muttered as he sat up.

"I have some news for you," Jeff said once Gordon was up.

Gordon only narrowed his eyes, but relaxed when he noticed that his father looked more upbeat than down.

"What?" he asked, taking Virgil's hand once again.

"John may be onto something," Jeff answered, then explained what Scott had told him.

"You think he'll find something?" Gordon asked when his father had finished.

"There's no guarantee, but I'm hopeful."

"Sounds like none of them slept much," Gordon noted.

Jeff shook his head. "They're wired on coffee now."

Then it was Gordon's turn to shake his head. "At least they have something to focus it on."


	30. Spanish Instead of French

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

---

After managing breakfast, the three still-wired brothers went back to work. Scott, who knew John well enough to know when he was getting excited for something, noticed that John's demeanor was slowly starting to change a little. But he still wasn't prepared for John's latest announcement, and neither was Alan.

"Found the link!" John exclaimed not long before noon.

"What is it?" Scott asked anxiously.

"The other three have all traveled to Casal, an island off the coast of Chile, where the other two are from. It's a territory of Chile, but not an official part of the country. That may be why they aren't linked into the databases."

"What's your next move?" Scott asked.

"I'll talk to the hospital in the capital city since that's where the two live and the other three spent time in and go from there," John answered. "This is where you might want to get Dad and Brains."

Scott nodded, and made the two calls as John made his own. In the infirmary, Jeff and Gordon weren't prepared for any sudden sounds, so when Jeff's communicator began beeping, both were startled.

"Scott?" Jeff asked curiously when he saw that it was his eldest calling him.

"John was definitely onto something!" Scott answered. "He's talking to a hospital where he thinks the strain came from."

"Brains?"

"My next call."

"I want to be kept informed," Jeff ordered, though he knew he didn't need to.

"Planned on it," Scott replied before signing off.

"I hope this means we'll have something soon," Gordon sighed, looking over Virgil.

"I do too," Jeff replied.

"You so want to go up there and see for yourself exactly what's going on," Gordon noted when he saw his father's restlessness.

"I also want to be down here with you and Virgil."

"Go on up, Dad. I'll be fine," Gordon said. "I'll tell Virgil all about how I'm going to paint his 'Bird and his piano in the meantime."

Jeff nodded with a smile. "Call me if you need anything."

"And call me if they find something!"

Then Jeff headed upstairs to find John talking to someone in Spanish while Brains, Alan and Scott looked on.

"Anything?" Jeff whispered to Scott.

Scott shrugged. "I can't understand a word."

It was a tense wait since no one understood what was being said between John and the woman he was speaking with.

"Now I wish I took Spanish," Alan muttered to his father and Scott as the conversation continued. "French is no help right now."

Jeff only put his hands on Alan's shoulders as they waited.

"Muchas gracias," John said a little while later.

Then John signed off and turned to his family and Brains.

"We have a treatment!" he sighed with relief.

Alan, in a moment of uncontained excitement, went over to John and threw his arms around his older brother's neck. And John was more than happy to return the embrace.

"What is it?" Jeff asked anxiously after Alan had gone back to standing by him and Scott.

John rolled his eyes before answering, "Like they're going to tell me, Dad. I'm not a doctor, none of it would make any sense to me. They're sending me their files."

"Is it a cure?" Scott asked.

"This treatment has an 84 success rate. But after telling her about Virgil's symptoms and his health in general, she seems hopeful that the treatment will work on him as well."

John then turned to see that the files had been sent, so he opened them to find that they were in Spanish. He groaned a little, though he wasn't surprised.

"What now?" Jeff asked.

"I have to get these translated, then Brains can take a look," John answered. "Oh, and she'll be one the phone with the WCDC since I told her about the strain's appearance in Massachusetts, so the people there will be getting the treatment as well."

As John worked to translate the files, Alan sat next to him while Brains waited on one of the sofas. Jeff and Scott went down so they could share the news with Gordon.

"So…after she's orange, we'll have to change the color on your uniform too," they heard Gordon say from the bed.

"Hey Gordon," Scott said, coming into the room first with a smile.

"What?" Gordon asked when he saw his brother's face.

"We have a treatment!" Scott answered.

Gordon's eyes widen, almost in disbelief. Then a smile appeared and he looked down at Virgil. Jeff went over to his son's side while Scott sat in the chair. After exchanging hugs, Gordon and Jeff settled onto the bed.

"What is it? When do we start it?" Gordon fired off.

"John's translating the files since they're in Spanish," Jeff explained. "Then Brains will go over it and we'll go from there."

Then Scott filled them in on what he'd heard.

"So the people there will be getting it too?" Gordon asked, merely for clarification.

"Yes, they will," Scott answered.

It was a tense wait, and John knew the pressure was on him. But he didn't want to rush through and make a mistake, so he took his time and was being thorough and cautious. It took a few hours, but the files were soon translated and Brains was looking them over.

"Very g…g…well," Brains said after he'd finished.

"And?" John asked.

"I w…w…need to be certain, but I th…th…believe that we have a…a…everything required for this. Also, part is along s…s…an experiment of mine."

"You do what you need to do," John told Brains, "We'll let the others know."

Brains went into the infirmary to begin looking over his supplies, comparing them to a list he'd made while John and Alan brought the others up to date.

"From what I read, the treatment goes in stages since some medicines can't be mixed with each other," John explained. "It does look like he'll be out for a little while longer though."

"Did they say why it wasn't reported to the WCDC or any databases?" Jeff asked.

"They were certain that they caught on to it early enough and put a quarantine in place. They didn't know that anyone slipped through until I called them," John answered.

Brains then came in, working on Virgil's IV. Then he explained to the others, "This is the first p…p…step in the treatment. In six hours, I can give him the second."

"How many steps are there?" Jeff asked.

"If everything goes well, only four. Some may need repeating if he doesn't take to them. He may wake after the third."

"Thank God!" Gordon sighed.

Gordon was joined on the bed by Alan while Jeff was in his chair, Scott was propped up on the counter and John stood against the wall behind his father. The family talked about various things, each more hopeful than in days past.


	31. Three Finally Sleep

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

---

Brains came in to check on Virgil periodically, and saying that Virgil was taking to the first step well and that he should be able to administer the second on-time. At that point, Jeff ordered Scott, John and Alan upstairs and into their beds since none had gotten enough sleep the night before. But they wouldn't leave without both Jeff and Gordon promising to call them if anything happened, especially if Virgil woke up.

The three brothers soon found sleep eluding them, so they gathered in Scott's room. Soon enough, Scott was asleep, curled up on his side while Alan was asleep sitting on the foot of the bed. John managed to fall asleep on the floor with Scott's blanket underneath him. They woke up later on to find Gordon in the room as well. The redhead was sitting on the floor, not too far from John, leaning against the closed door.

"Something wrong?" John asked, the first to wake and see Gordon.

"Nope. Brains just gave Virgil the second step. According to Brains, Virgil is already showing signs of improvement," Gordon answered. "Dad wanted some time alone with Virgil. He also wanted us to spend some time together, though he knew you were all most likely asleep. And speaking of…you should sleep more."

"Hey, no little brothering," John replied with a grin. "All I wanted was a nap. If I sleep any more now, I'll be up all night tonight."

In a move that shocked John, Gordon moved closer to him, leaning against his brother. John knew that there was something on Gordon's mind, but decided not to ask about it right away. He knew Gordon would tell him when he was ready. So John just put his arm around Gordon's shoulders and the two sat in silence for a minute.

"None of this is your fault, you know?" Gordon told John a minute later.

"Huh?" John asked.

"Dad told me that you were blaming yourself for not finding stuff earlier. You put too much pressure on yourself, John. You did everything you could. He's got a cure now because of you. Don't be so hard on yourself anymore."

John, who couldn't think of anything to say to that, just turned a bit, his face in Gordon's hair. Alan had woken to the sound of their voices earlier, wisely stayed silent since he didn't want to embarrass his brothers. So he waited another few minutes before showing signs of waking. And that woke Scott, who was surprised to find Gordon in the room.

"What's up?" Scott asked when he saw Gordon and John on the floor.

"Nothing," John answered. "Seems that Dad wants a few minutes with Virgil, so we get a few minutes with Gordon."

"Lucky Dad…" Scott muttered, grinning at Gordon.

"Hey!" Gordon exclaimed indignantly.

Scott also sat up, sitting so that there was enough room on the bed for Gordon and John to sit as well. And so the four brothers spent half an hour, sharing stories about Virgil and how they all couldn't wait for the middle brother to get well again.

"Hmm…" Gordon started. "Now that he's getting his treatment, I should start planning our trip to Spain."

"What trip to Spain?" Alan asked.

"Before things got real bad, I thought it'd be nice to get him to Spain. The weather's good, there's plenty of culture stuff for him, and there's the Mediterranean for me. I told him about it after his lungs got drained the first time, and he liked the idea. Dad liked it too."

"Spain sounds so good right now," John sighed.

"Maybe we can make it a family trip!" Alan said excitedly. "There's Formula 1 there too."

"We'll see," Gordon laughed.

"Maybe we can each take Virgil somewhere…" Scott mused.

"Where would you take him?" John asked Scott.

"Haven't thought about it. Give me a few minutes. You have any ideas?"

"Nothing right now, but I'm sure I can come up with something," John answered, then turned to Alan. "You?"

"Paris!" the youngest answered. "Or maybe somewhere in Italy! Both have lots of culture stuff for him, plus there's cool stuff for me too."

"I think Prague," John said a minute later. "I'd like to learn another language anyway, and Czech is supposed to be really challenging. And Prague is a beautiful city full of culture things."

"I think I'd take him to Australia," Scott added. "They speak English there, so we won't have any problems. There's the Sydney Opera House…and it'll be winter so I can get him on the slopes too."

"Dad would probably have an idea too," Gordon said. "Maybe we can all do our little trips. When Virgil's better and strong enough for them, anyway."

"We'll talk to Dad about it later," Scott said, then looked at his watch. "It's almost time for dinner, so why don't we head down to the infirmary?"

The others agreed, so they all filed down to the infirmary. They found Jeff sitting in his chair with his hand wrapped around Virgil's. Scott knocked first, and saw his father wave them in.

"Anything?" Gordon asked, sitting back on the bed with Alan and Scott on his sides while John sat on the counter.

"Nothing yet. Brains just came in and said everything seems to be progressing well. Virgil should be able to receive the third step on schedule," Jeff answered.

"Any word on dinner?" Alan asked hopefully.

"I want the four of you upstairs in the kitchen eating together," Jeff answered. "I'll grab something when you four get back."

"Not gonna happen," John said, startling the room's occupants.

"John?" Jeff asked, eyeing his second eldest.

"You aren't eating alone," John clarified. "I'll stay with you and the others can eat now. Then we'll eat together."

"But I want to eat with John too!" Gordon whined.

"Fine," Jeff sighed. "Alan, Scott, will you please go up and eat now?"

Scott nodded, then grabbed Alan's arm. "C'mon Sprout, dinner's waiting."

So Scott led Alan out of the room, leaving Gordon, John, and Jeff to stay with Virgil. Once Scott and Alan returned, Jeff was able to get John and Gordon out of the room and into the kitchen for dinner. Then the family regrouped in the infirmary, and waited for news on Virgil. While they waited for Brains to administer the third step, they talked about their trips that they wanted to take Virgil on.

By the time Brains was able to administer the third step, Alan and Scott had fallen asleep with John dozing on the counter. Jeff got up, and ushered his three mostly-asleep sons upstairs while Gordon stayed with Virgil. Once Jeff saw that the three were settled in their beds, he went back down to the infirmary. He found Gordon outside, looking in at Virgil. Then he saw Brains moving around Virgil's bed.

"Something wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Nope," Gordon answered, shaking his head. "Brains just asked me to step outside…I think I was asking him too many questions."

Brains came out a few minutes later and told the pair about Virgil's improved condition and that he expected Virgil to wake sooner rather than later. But Gordon didn't get in there soon enough.


	32. One Finally Wakes

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

A/N: I admit, after so long I'd abandoned the story (and I'm sure I'm not the only one). The muse had vanished. Well, the muse is fleetingly back. Back enough for this chapter and a good idea about the rest of the story. Now to just get it down… BTW, I'm in another country (aren't I always?) and my parents are visiting this week, so definitely nothing new until after they leave in a week.

--

Inside, Virgil slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to find an oxygen mask on his face. He thought back the best he could, but the last thing he remembered was feeling sick and waking Gordon.

At the thought of his younger brother, Virgil looked around to find that he was alone. He then heard Gordon's voice just outside the infirmary door mixed in with other voices. So he moved his mask aside and called for his brother as best he could.

Gordon was the first one into the room with Jeff and Brains right behind him. Virgil watched as Gordon crossed the room, then climbed onto the other bed with a small smile for his older brother.

"Hey, it's about time you woke up, sleeping ugly," Gordon grinned.

Virgil only gave him a weak glare in return, but felt an unexpected reassurance at Gordon's quip.

"I'd ask how you feel, but I can imagine the answer," Gordon added, his grin fading.

And Virgil gave him a thumbs-down anyway. Brains did a quick check on Virgil, but found nothing new. He then left the three Tracys alone.

"Sleep," Virgil told Gordon and Jeff.

"Soon enough," Jeff replied.

"I'll sleep when you do," Gordon told his brother.

Virgil nodded, then closed his eyes and was soon asleep. Gordon just looked over to his father, who was looking back at him.

"Go to sleep, Gordon," was all Jeff said.

"Are you going to call the others?"

Jeff nodded. "I'll go out in a few minutes to get them. Not that they've been asleep for long. But I know I'll catch Hell from those three if I wait until morning."

"Can't blame them for it."

"No, I can't. They'll want to come down too…"

"He's asleep, Dad," Gordon said. "If they all come down, they'll wake him up."

"I know," Jeff sighed. "Wish me luck telling them not to come down."

Gordon nodded. "You couldn't keep me away…can't fault them if they want to come down. Well, if Virge does wake up, might do them a lot of good to see him awake and getting better."

Jeff nodded. "Okay, you sleep. I'll let your brothers know."

It was Gordon's turn to nod, then he fell asleep.

While Gordon and Virgil slept, Jeff went upstairs and stopped in Scott's room first. He didn't turn the light on, as it would do more harm than good, so he used the bit of light from the hallway to make his was across Scott's spotless room to the bed. Jeff bit his lip for a moment, not wanting to wake Scott from the first truly restful sleep he'd had in a while. But he knew the consequences if he wanted until later.

"Scott," he said softly, shaking his eldest's shoulder as well.

"Wha…Dad? Virgil?"

"Woke up a little while ago."

Scott was instantly awake upon hearing the news, almost simultaneously sitting up, throwing his blanket off his body and jumping to his feet.

"John? Alan?"

"I'll get them, you head on down," Jeff replied with a small smile. Scott was always the efficient one of the five brothers. "And he and Gordon are asleep."

With a nod of acknowledgement, Scott was out the door and on his way to the infirmary. Since Alan's room was closest, that was Jeff's next stop. And although Alan wasn't moving nearly as fast as Scott, he was still up and on his way down in record time. John's room was last, where he studied his blonde for a moment before creeping in. John didn't have any time to reacclimatize himself to the island before being thrown into the stress and chaos of the sudden illness. He knew of all the brothers, John was the most exhausted. So it was with a little hesitation that Jeff crossed the room and sat on the edge of John's bed. Jeff reached out to put a hand on his son's shoulders when John's eyes fluttered open.

"Dad?" he questioned before Jeff could even open his own mouth.

"Virgil woke up," Jeff smiled, his son's normally tame blonde hair standing on end.

"He's awake?" John asked, sitting up and yawning.

"He and Gordon had fallen asleep, but he's out of the coma," Jeff clarified, hiding a knowing smile. His second eldest always like things clarified, he was like Scott in that manner.

Only two steps behind John, Jeff was on his way back down to the infirmary. There he found Scott and Alan standing in front of the window, and Jeff was curious. He expected his sons to all be inside with Virgil and Gordon.

"Scott?"

Scott turned and gave his father a tired half-smile. "We didn't want to wake them up. I know how much Gordon needs to sleep, and I can imagine Virgil needs all the sleep he can get. Just seeing him off all the machines and IVs is enough for now."

"No, it isn't," Jeff said knowingly. He turned to see the sheepish nods that he was getting from both of his blondes.

"But it'll have to be," John added a second later. "Like Scott said, they both need to sleep. Honestly, we all do. We all need a very long, very good rest."

It was Jeff's turn to nod, having been aware of his own body's need for a good rest. So he stood with Scott, John and Alan for a little while, each taking in that Virgil was going to be fine. Then it was John who ushered everyone upstairs and into bed. Having seen Scott and Alan into their rooms, Jeff to turned to John, who was standing in the doorway to his room.

"John turned caretaker," Jeff mused, drawing a slight smile from his son. "Good night, John."

John returned the sentiment, and it was then that all the Tracys were finally sleeping soundly.

Morning gave way to afternoon before the Tracys were all awake. Alan was the first up, and once cleaned up, went down to the infirmary where he found Gordon talking animatedly to a very awake and coherent Virgil. Beaming, Alan entered the room and sat in the vacant chair.

"It's good to see you awake and everything," Alan said, putting his hand on Virgil's.

"It's good to be awake and everything," Virgil smiled. "Gordon's been doing his brotherly duty and _not_ filling me in on everything. But I know I'll hear about it later."

"Let's just say you shouldn't be surprised to find Two orange at some point," Alan replied, throwing a knowing smile Gordon's way.

Virgil groaned. "Please don't!"

As Alan and Gordon laughed heartily, Jeff stood in the window, watching his three youngest in the midst of Tracy normalcy. Footsteps alerted him to another person's presence, and he turned to find Kyrano behind him.

"I see things are improving," Kyrano noted.

"That they are," Jeff affirmed. "Finally."

Kyrano nodded, then said, "Onaha and Tin-Tin are preparing meals for when you and your sons are ready."

"Thank you, Kyrano. For everything."

Kyrano took the opportunity to bow out, heading back to the kitchen to help his wife and daughter. Scott and John appeared together only a few minutes later.

"What's going on in there?" Scott asked, with John standing a little behind him.

"They are getting back to normal," Jeff answered.

With his eldest sons, Jeff went into the room. Alan stood so that his father could sit, and he propped himself up on the counter. John and Scott stood by the foot of the bed, with John leaning against the wall. Jeff noticed John's odd behavior, but chose not to say anything. He knew his second eldest was still a little troubled, so he opted to let him be for the time being. It was better not to push just then.


	33. From Virgil to John

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, I can't. The Thunderbirds and those gorgeous Tracy brothers belong to others.

---

Days passed, and Virgil steadily improved. But while Virgil improved, John became more and more distant. Jeff noticed when it first started, and he was sure it didn't take Scott long to catch on. Virgil wouldn't have noticed since he was still recuperating, while Gordon and Alan were spending most of their time with Virgil since they'd nothing else to occupy their time.

"Scott, a word please," Jeff said, sticking his head into the command area where his two eldest were working.

"I'll be around," John sighed.

Once John had disappeared around the corner, Scott just looked at his father and shrugged.

"I've been trying," Scott said. "John's just not talking."

Jeff's brow furrowed in thought, trying to imagine what would make John behave so strangely.

"Do you think it's about the database search? He took it pretty hard that it took him so long to find the island," Jeff suggested, merely bouncing the idea off his eldest.

"Possible, but not likely. We've been over that," Scott replied. "You, me, Gordon… nah, I don't think so. It's something else."

"I just want to know what."

And with that, father and son sat in contemplative silence.

---

After leaving command, John went downstairs to find his three younger brothers playing a board game. He watched from the window for a minute, and seeing that they were doing just fine as a trio, he turned and walked away. But it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"That was weird," Alan noted, being the only one who would've seen John.

"You're gonna have to be more specific, Al, because weird is common around here," Gordon quipped while Virgil stared at his letters.

"John, he was at the window, but he didn't come in," Alan explained. "He's been weird lately, too. Quiet and stuff."

"He's the quiet one, Sprout. It's kinda what he does," Gordon supplied while Virgil placed tiles on the board.

"Ha! Adding _ers_ to _play_ makes _players_, with double word score!" Virgil exclaimed, much to Gordon's dismay. "Who's rocking now?"

Gordon could only glare, then looked over at a worried Alan. "Go pester him, or something, if you think it's a big deal. Johnny's just being Johnny- all quiet and weird."

"Fine, have fun. Never any fun getting your butt kicked at Scrabble anyway," Alan muttered before leaving the room.

---

It didn't take Alan long to find John, it just took a bit of a hike. The older blonde was sitting by the beach, one of his favorite spots on the island.

"Mind some company?" Alan asked, sitting down next to his brother anyway.

John just shook his head, he knew better. "What's up, Al? Tired of losing?"

"Ha, ha. How do you know I didn't just win?"

John cast his brother a look. "Right… I know your Scrabble record."

"Not my game, but Virgil wanted to play."

"It is his favorite game."

"And yours… which is why I've been wondering where you've been?"

John shrugged, he didn't have an answer.

"John?"

John met his brother's eyes, but still said nothing. He couldn't make sense of anything himself, how could he explain it to Alan? So instead, he reclined onto the sand, and stared up at the blue sky.

"Okay John, you're starting to freak me out here. Do I need to get Scott or Dad or Brains or…"

"I'm fine, Al. Just…weirded out, I guess. I'm fine, really."

"Color me not convinced," Alan said, sitting so that he could talk to John better.

"I can't explain it."

And he was saved from having to try. "There you are!" the brothers heard, and looked to see Scott coming towards them. "Hiding or something?"

"Or something," John echoed, settling back down.

The oldest and youngest exchanged both looks and shrugs. Then Scott asked, "What's going on?"

"Ask him," Alan said, pointing to John. Then he told Scott about the infirmary window.

"John?" Scott asked, drawing his name out.

But John was on his feet and heading back toward the house, leaving two worried and confused brothers behind.

---

John wandered back to command, finding his father at his desk. His father was looking at some papers, but John wondered if he was really concentrating on them.

"Hey Dad," John said, stepping into the room slowly.

"Hi son," Jeff replied, putting the papers down. "Was trying to catch up on paperwork."

"Only trying?"

"Only trying," Jeff confirmed, noting his son's smirk with relief.

"Why only trying?"

"Too much else going on around here… still," Jeff answered. "I know Virgil's going to be fine, sooner rather than later, thankfully."

"And…"

"You." Jeff looked John in the eye has the answer was given.

"I know," John sighed.

"So…"

"I just don't know. Scott's been doing the annoying round-about method, which doesn't really help matters. Even Alan tried. But I can't make sense of anything in my own head, how can I explain it to anyone else?" John posed the question he'd thought of earlier.

Jeff leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet onto the desk while John settled on the sofa. "I think I may know part of the problem."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"You usually need a day or two to get used to being back on the island. You didn't get that this time, you got thrown into a serious situation where your habits and patterns were thrown to Hell. Now you're trying to settle back in and process everything that's happened. And we keep bugging you."

"I wouldn't say bugging…"

"You wouldn't?" Jeff asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Minorly irritating is more accurate."

"Potato, po-tah-toe," Jeff replied, earning a smile from his son. "John, now I get it. You just need a little more time to readjust and process. I'll field your brothers, you head up to the Point. Just be sure to get back in time for dinner."

"Thanks, Dad. For everything."

And with that, John was gone. Alone again, Jeff picked up the papers and started to read them over.


End file.
